It's Never Mutual
by INGWT7
Summary: Teen Titans mixed with classic stories, and maybe a few new ones. :) BBRAE all the way! NOT AU :) Please remember to review, rate, and follow as I look to your reviews to see how my writing is doing! Please check out my other stories about BBRAE :)
1. The Speckled Band

Hi everyone! SO, I'm a huge fan of Sherlock Holmes, especially The Adventure of The Speckled Band. 😊 I enjoyed putting Raven and Beast Boy in this position because they really are opposites, which means their characters will inevitably work well, but undeniably with contention (which only improves the story)! This is how I think they would do together solving this mystery. Of course I put my own twist on it, but this is not AU for Teen Titans as I generally dislike AU stories and avoid them at all costs.

If you have any other classic storylines (Romeo and Juliet, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Frankenstein, etc.) that you'd like Beast Boy and Raven to experience, let me know! I'm going to make one whole story out of all of these. Some of them will be my own stories, but I'm hoping to do at least a few more classics. 😊 It's very late where I'm at so please excuse my grammatical errors and I'll fix them when I can!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Teen Titans or to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's work! 😊

Enjoy the story and don't forget to let me know what you think!

The Speckled Band

The team of juveniles were cooped up in their tower, evading the eye of the public. The team had become a bit awkward around reporters since Tokyo. The image of Starfire and Robin clasping hands on the Tokyo stage had spread across the internet like wildfire and was trending within a couple of hours. Since their return, Starfire and Robin were chased by the paparazzi without end. They had even resorted to impersonating average citizens when they went out on dates.

Beast Boy scrolled the comment section of the "Starfire and Robin are TOGETHER!" video for hours, leading him to scroll fan pages, which led him to scroll other celebrities love lives, which eventually led him to an instructional video on how to put a cigarette through a quarter. Somewhere along the way he read several disconcerting comments.

"CYSTAR!"

"ROBRAE!"

"BBRAE!"

Beast Boy scrolled blindly past many 'BBRAE' comments with no reaction before moving on to the next black hole in his internet adventure. Then it finally clicked in his brain. Beast Boy and Raven.

"Oh, come on! Gross!" Beast Boy gagged. He ran a cautious eye over the young sorceress who happened to be levitating in the midday sunlight that was surging through the sizable glass windows of the Meeting Room. Sure, she was beautiful, but so was everyone else he worked with. Chiseled superheroes had a leniency to be extremely well shaped.

Beast Boy continued to shake his head in disapproval. Something that these people would never understand was that being in proximity and having a natural affinity for another person are two very different things. An affinity was certainly something they never had for each other. Beast Boy had taken a long time getting to know who Raven was. He believed for the longest time that she thoroughly despised him. Once he had gone to Nevermore and gotten to know who she really was, the tension between them melted into a tentative friendship that had grown stronger over the years. But love? Please. They were friends and co-workers, but Beast Boy was positive he would never take her on as a lover. And she would never have him. He was too loud for her, and she was too dark for him.

"What?"

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side uncertainly. Raven had just spoken to him while she was meditating, which she loathed doing.

"What?" Beast Boy retorted, his confusion evident in his voice.

"You've been starring at me." Raven opened one of her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Her face was both vexed and attentive. A new burst of an unsettling feeling crashed into Beast Boy's chest.

"Well- yeah! People have been saying we should be a couple, that's just- just-!" He was getting geared up for a rant. Raven stopped the long conversation before it began with a shrug.

"Oh well. People are going to talk. Let them. We cannot change what they believe." Raven said firmly, closing her eye. Beast Boy shot to his feet and began pacing.

"Rae, how can you say that? This is our lives! Our friends- practically family! And they're adding this weird-" Beast Boy paused to obtain the correct wording.

"Dynamic?" Raven asked.

"Yes! To all of our relationships and it's- disturbing! Listen, I like you Raven. I might even love you. But not like _that!_ " Beast Boy pretended to gag for the second time that day. Raven simply nodded, continuing her meditation. Why couldn't he have this conversation with someone else? She was attempting her meditation routine, couldn't he just let her be?

Beast Boy took in another breath to continue just as a blaring signal screamed into their senses. In a matter of seconds Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stood in the Meeting Room.

"Dr. Light is terrorizing downtown. Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. Only minutes later the Titans were rushing to the downtown area. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire flew side by side. A commotion was uprising for sure- but Dr. Light was no wear to be seen. Beast Boy squinted his hawk eyes. What was going on here?

The group landed, Cyborg slamming the T-car to a halt and both Robin and himself jumping into action.

"You're here! You're really here! Oh, thank God!"

Robin was an expert detective, but he was unsure as to what conclusion he should draw from the scene before him. A young girl of approximately seventeen stood ten feet away, her hands raised above her head in joy. She was wearing a hospital gown that went down to her knees that was covered in dirt and leaves, her feet bare.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come!" The girl cried.

"Uh- am I missing something?" Beast Boy spoke aloud, directed towards Robin.

"Yeah, I thought we were here to roast Dr. Light?" Cyborg interjected.

"No- no!" The girl ran closer to them, a seemingly wild look in her eye. "I had to call the cops and tell them Light was here! I needed to get your attention-"

The Titans groaned. This fan seemed to have been through a lot just to meet them. However, it would be her only chance to meet them for a while. For the next sixty days she would be jailed for misusing 911. Robin rolled his eyes from behind his mask and the Teen Titans began to disperse. Robin pulled the girls hands behind her back and attempted to dial that police.

"No, no, you don't understand I-"

"Wait." Raven said forcibly. Robin took his hands off of the girl's wrists. "I sense her emotions. We need to listen to her."

Robin nodded, and the eyes of the team turned to look at the youthful girl. Jump City's smoggy air caught in her esophagus.

"Sorry- I just, I-" The poor brunette was clearly nervous under the eye of the heroes. Starfire walked forward from the group and placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder.

"Please, do speak freely. We have no qualms with honest people." Starfire comforted, though everyone noticed her words also sounded a bit like threatening her to be truthful.

The girl gulped, a sullen expression crossing her face.

"My twin brother, Tom- he died five months ago. Three days before he died he said he heard rustling in his room and strange whispers. They continued night after night, until, on the fourth night, I heard a terrible scream. By the time I got to his room he- he was already-" The girl paused and gave herself a moment to get herself together.

"Cause of death?" Robin asked stoically.

The girl looked up with her rounded, bright blue eyes.

"Poison."

"I see. My condolences. I just don't see how this isn't a problem for the police. We generally take care of bigger problems-"

"I already tried the police!" She blurted out, tears brimming her eyes. She grabbed her left forearm with her right hand. "Sorry. They've been brushing me off as crazy. They even contacted my doctors. They have tried to keep me at home and drugging me to stop the 'hallucinations'."

"What hallucinations?" Beast Boy was starting to take a deeper interest in this story.

"Three nights ago- I started to hear rustling and strange whispers, just like my brother said. Tonight, is the fourth night- I'm scared that I'm running out of time! I could die tonight." Raven could sense that the girl's heart practically burst from the pressure that had been building up to this conversation. The girl before them pressed her hands over her face. Starfire continued to gently rest her hand on the girl's shoulder but turned to Robin.

"Robin, no life is more or less valuable than another. We must help her."

Robin nodded. "I'm just not sure how we are going to help. You and I are supposed to leave tonight for Germany to follow up on that lead..."

"And I have to infuse that subatomic particle producer to the T-ship main-data-and-rocket port's or it's gonna-" Cyborg started.

"Ugh, dude, could you speak English?" Beast Boy released a groan, his face falling in complaint.

"Fine! I got to attach the doo-hickey to the doo-dad before it doo-blows up!" Cyborg bickered.

"Titans!" Robin yelled.

"I'll help her." Raven said from behind them all. Everyone turned around.

Robin cleared his throat. "Okay. But remember that you have a busy day tomorrow starting at noon. Meaning you have twenty four hours to complete the mission. Probably less if the what the girl says is true."

"My name is Dana." The girl interjected quietly.

"Dana." Robin said firmly with a nod.

"Twenty four hours?! That's crazy." Beast Boy yawned with his arms high above his head.

"That reminds me Beast Boy, what are you doing today?" Robin raised a brow.

The verdant shape shifter laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh- pass?" He smiled. Robin smiled in amusement.

"No. You join her Beast Boy. Titans, let's head back. Good luck you two." Robin finished, turning back to the T-car. Both Raven and Beast Boy walked up to one another, but not before watching their teammates fly off.

"So… What next?" Beast Boy turned to Raven.

"I- I do need to get back home." Dana whispered from behind them. Raven and Beast Boy whirled around.

"Didn't you just risk everything getting out of there? Why do you want to go back?" Beast Boy questioned.

"It's not that I want to! I just- my doctors think I'm unstable. But I haven't been taking the pills they've given me. I'm too smart. I know something is happening. If they find out that I crawled out a fourth story window- they'll freak out and call the cops, and they'll think I've proved them right."

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged a glance. Raven could read his look like a book. It was saying ' _Are we really going to trust this girl? She seems crazy.'_ Raven remembered her experiences with Teether, Timmy, and Melvin. She didn't believe them, yet ended up being wrong. She wouldn't make the same mistake again. Raven responded to Beast Boy's look with one of her own. _'Trust me.'_

"Where's your house?" Beast Boy turned to the girl.

"Just outside of the city. We live on a huge farm. I can give you the directions, but it looks like your friends took your car. How are we gonna…?" Dana drifted off from her sentence as she saw a smirk appear on Beast Boy's face. Raven just sighed. He loved doing things like this a little too much. He closed most of the space between himself and Dana before turning around and swiftly squatting on the ground in front of her. Dana, being a young seventeen-year-old, couldn't help but notice his broad and muscled shoulders. Green or not, Beast Boy was a superhero- and they had a leniency to be well shaped, as previously stated.

"Well?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Well what?" Dana asked in shock.

"Are you gonna get on or not?" Beast Boy stated impatiently.

"Umm su- AH!"

Beast Boy grabbed Dana's legs and wrapped them around his midsection, then secured her hands with his own to his shoulders. In a moment, Beast Boy was a green horse rushing down the side of 5th avenue. Raven flew above them, making sure their path was clear.

"Take a left! A LEFT!" Dana screeched, burying her face into Beast Boy's mane. The stallion whinnied and hooked left as cars honked and heinous words were thrown out of vehicle windows. Needless to say, the rest of Dana's ride home was mayhem. Reaching the threshold of her home, Beast Boy morphed back into a boy. Dana, however, wouldn't unhinge herself from his back for fear of falling into traffic.

"You okay?" He grinned.

Raven had landed only seconds before. She walked close and smacked him in the back of the head as Dana finally retracted to the ground.

"Of course she's not okay, you idiot."

"N-no I'll be fine." Dana said. She didn't have time to be shaken up. She had to get back to her room. To her uncle. Possibly to her death. A shutter fell through her.

They escorted her to the back of her home. Just before they parted, Raven wanted to get a few final words in. "Dana, we're going to search your house. Based on what we find, we'll be back tonight. No matter what, we will protect you." Relief shown in Dana's eyes. She nodded in understanding.

Beast Boy watched as Raven flew Dana up to her bedroom on the very top floor of the four-story house and phased her through the wall. He observed the overwhelming amount of undergrowth surrounding the home. The house had been hidden from the rest of the classic farm in a grove of trees. Running up the side of the walls were thousands of vines, it was easy to see how Dana had escaped from her room by descending the greenery.

Within a matter of moments Raven was back at his side. "You just couldn't help flirting with her." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Chicks dig the ears Rae."

"Come on you idiot." Raven muttered. She grabbed his collar and pulled forcefully. After a few attempts to release himself from her grip, Beast Boy gave up and allowed her to drag him to the front door. He stared at his boots being dragged through the undergrowth and finally the dust of the driveway. With a quick glance around, he noticed random stacks of rusted tires, several underused gardening tools, and a lawn mower that hadn't been put to use since God knows when. What kind of person keeps their house in this condition?

The question's response came as Raven's raps on the front door were answered by a burly and gruff man. He opened the flimsy wooden rectangle with an aggravated snort.

"What?" He asked. Beast Boy slunk back from the man's presence. He smelled of alcohol and meat. Beast Boy's nose was reeling.

After acknowledging that Beast Boy was not going to speak, Raven glanced over the man's shoulder. "We were informed by the police to come investigate this home due to a recent death." She lied.

Raven had expected to be turned away and glanced over the man's shoulder, taking in as much detail as she could. To her surprise the man instead smiled, showing an unsettling mixture of white and yellow. "Why, of course. Please," The man turned in the doorway, gesturing to the rest of his house. "Come in."

Raven nodded apprehensively and pulled down her hood, setting it on her shoulders. Beast Boy followed, turning into a blood hound behind Raven. He sniffed around the first floor of the house- nothing. The two Titans ascended the stairs, the uncle following closely behind. Beast Boy hastily morphed into his original form, trying to lessen the awful smell of bacon, ribs, and vodka. He gagged for the third time that day. Raven glanced back at him curiously. He gave a weak smile and forced a thumbs up. Beast Boy cleared his throat and looked briefly at the man tailing him.

"So, you lost a nephew recently?" Beast Boy asked.

The man looked taken aback. "How did yo-" Beast Boy pointed to his nose. "I can smell it all." Beast Boy explained falsely. He had actually heard this fact from Dana, but her uncle didn't know that.

The uncle cleared his throat. "Well, yeah. They never did find out how he died." The man shook his head. Raven could feel his false grief. The uncle didn't miss his nephew. Something more disgusting pulsed through the mans veins- delight.

"Do you miss him?" Raven asked, hiding the anger from her voice.

"Of course." The uncle said plainly. Beast Boy's face crashed into the back of Raven's cloak as she stopped walking. He was about to start yelling when he saw her famous black aura enveloping her hands. Against his better judgement, he delicately reached out a hand and rested the tips of his fingers on her wrist.

"Rae- are you-?"

A heavy breath escaped her lips.

"I'm. Fine." She muttered. Beast Boy new better than too pry, so, taking his hand back, she led them to the next floor. Beast Boy sniffed around the second floor, again finding nothing. Raven used her skills of observation to obtain no new information. On to the next floor.

"How do you afford this place? Did you grow up here or hit the Jack Pot or-?" Beast Boy's barrage of questions was cut short by the Uncle.

"I inherited it from my brother." He mumbled almost defensively. Raven was at a loss as to what the man had said, but Beast Boy's enhanced animal senses had not been mistaken.

"Cool."

They scoured the third floor for clues. Here Beast Boy caught a whiff of something he had been looking for since they got here. He followed the smell of rotted cheese and grease to a tall, white door. He changed back into a boy.

"Your room?" Beast Boy asked delicately, not wanting to urk the man.

The man seemed upset anyways. "Yes." He grunted abruptly while crossing his arms.

"And who's room is this?" Raven asked darkly, as if she didn't already know. She pointed to a door a few paces right of the uncles.

"That," The uncle huffed, "is my nephews room."

"I see. That seems like a tough memory for you." Raven ground out. The uncle simply nodded, a challenging look in his eye.

"We need to look in your room." Raven dared after a few tense seconds. Beast Boy saw the build of suspicion between the two. They would get nowhere like this. He scratched the back of his head, "If that's okay with you, that is." Beast Boy charmed.

"Hm." The man grunted. At first the two Titans looked at each other, unsure of what would happen next. After a moment of hesitation, the man opened the door to his Master bedroom.

Raven took in all of the details. Not a clean spot in the room. No personal pictures. Dust and mud coated different parts of the floor. In fact, mud was on the wall. Raven discerned from finger prints that this sick person had smeared mud on his own bedroom wall. And on the roof. But finally it clicked in Raven's head. A pattern of mud lay like a blanket over the right most wall and the roof. She suppressed a gasp and stared blankly ahead. She had what she needed. She glanced down to see Beast Boy pacing the room in the form of a blood hound. What was he doing?

Beast Boy kept himself from rushing into the room once the door opened and transformed once again into a scent seeking dog. Immediately, he pinned down a trail of scent that he knew like the back of his hand. Through the grime and filth, Beast Boy had a familiarity with this smell. He circled the room several times. What was it? He knew it well, but placing a name to it was another battle for Beast Boy. Eventually he circled the room so many times, he ended up looking at two sapphire shoes. Was this the smell he had been looking for? He looked up at her hopefully, his big puppy dog eyes rounded.

"What?" Raven asked.

No. It was something else. But Raven's familiar smell was masking this other one. Beast Boy morphed.

"Rae, you're smell is distracting me. I'm sorry, but you have to get out." Beast Boy said seriously, grabbing Raven by the shoulders, turning her, and pushing her towards the door. He slammed himself in the room with the uncle. Raven stared at the door in shock. _Her_ smell bothered him? Not Alcoholic-McMeat Man? Raven suppressed her anger and pulled her hood over her head, repeating her mantra desperately. She leaned against the door frame. After they caught this murderer, she would kill Beast Boy.

A few more minutes of snooping around the uncle's bedroom and they moved on to the nephews. Both of their expectations were met. Both of them knew what was happening in this house. Or so they thought. They began to scale the stairs to the fourth floor.

"How much equity is in this farm?" Raven said quietly. The uncle laughed gruffly.

"Not as much as that fancy tower of yours, but enough to have me set for life." He smiled.

"What about your niece?" Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. Did he expect her to have future?

"Her too." He said without emotion. But Raven knew. He was nonchalant about it. Yet his insides grinned wickedly. Now it was Raven's turn to gag with disgust.

Raven looked at the top floor, confirming her suspicions. "We don't need to see anymore. I'm sure your niece has been through a lot, we don't wish to disturb her."

The man's eyes slanted as if her was trying to calculate this move Raven had made. Beast Boy was about to protest, but a side glance from Raven told him otherwise.

"Let me show you out." The uncle muttered. Within a minute they were practically pushed out the door. "Come back anytime." He grunted. Something about his demeanor made Beast Boy think he was being sarcastic. But instead of accepting this sarcasm, Raven challenged him with her tone.

"We will." With that she turned and began walking, expecting (correctly so) for Beast Boy to follow her.

He caught up to her. Hairs stuck up on the back of his neck and he turned back towards the house to see the uncle staring out the window at them. A shiver ran up his spine. They walked a long winding road toward the street. Once the house was out of view they both looked at each other.

"The uncle did it." They stated in unison. The pair let out a soft chuckle.

"Jinx." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him in silent anger.

He laughed lightly. "Sorry- I know you don't like her." He repented.

Raven sighed. "C'mere."

Even with Beast Boy's intense hearing, he barely made out the words. She grabbed him by the wrist and led him into a field. His heart started beating wildly for reasons he couldn't comprehend. Where was she taking them?

"I could feel them. They need your help." Raven murmured.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked softly.

The grain broke around them and a large, red barn stood stalwart. Tall weeds grew close to it. Weak neighs and moos escaped the structure. All other plans forgotten, Beast Boy immediately shifted into a barn mouse and crawled towards the malnourished animals. Raven sat outside of the barn and waited for Beast Boy to finish taking care of them all. After a few hours, Raven observed the sun starting to go down and decided it was time to discuss tonight's plan with Beast Boy. She set her feet to the ground and rounded the corner to see Beast Boy had turned into a pig and entered the pig pen. He was now wrestling another one in the mud. His beady eyes widened as he saw her and he squeaked at the other pigs before transforming into his original form.

"I'm surprised." Raven said with a deadpan expression.

Beast Boy walked suavely to the fence while splattered in pig mud and leaned both elbows on it while talking to her. "Yeah, it's a little-known fact pigs actually love to play. It really lifts their spirits, kind of like dogs-"

He glanced at Raven's eyes to see if she was interested and she gave him a bored expression. He scratched his head. "Uh- sorry." He gave a signature grin. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I meant, I thought you would do something extreme, like letting them all out into the wild, or calling PETA." Raven said, crossing her arms.

"Oh. No," He leaned down as one of the pigs brushed against his leg and reached out his hand. The pig snorted into it. He laughed. "This farm isn't going to be owned by him for much longer. It's going to go to the right owner. And she's going to do great."

"Cause we're putting him in jail." Raven reasoned. Made sense to her. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Also because Dana is turning eighteen. Her uncle inherited this farm from her father, but once she turns eighteen- it's going to be legally hers. That's why he's doing this. The uncle is trying to kill off the correct owner of the farm."

"How do you know?" Raven asked.

"He kind of said it. And I've been through the same thing, when I was younger." Beast Boy said quietly.

"You have?" Raven inquired.

"Yeah. I was really young when my uncle tried to have me assassinated. It was- pretty messed up." Beast Boy chuckled lightly. Raven felt sorrow burgeoning from him. She reached a hand forward and grabbed his forearm, which had narrowly escaped being covered in mud.

"You are not your past." She repeated the words to him that she had told herself night after night during her most difficult times.

"You're right." Beast Boy smiled.

So, they finally agreed on something. She could feel the emotions in him alleviating.

He glanced nervously at her hand that was resting on his arm before pulling his forearm to his side. They both cleared their throats awkwardly.

"So- did you figure out how he's been killing yet?" Beast Boy looked at her with knowing eyes, leaning onto the fence once again, his chin leaning on his palm. His fingers were curled. He had a mischievous smile on. She couldn't possibly know how the uncle had done it. She didn't have the nose to know.

"Yes."

Beast Boy took a step back. "A- are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

 _...THE SPECKLED BAND..._

Beast Boy's uniform clung to his body a little more so than usual. After his roll in the mud, he had jumped in the nearest pond and was still drying off. Now he had scaled the wall of the house to the fourth story. There he waited. And waited. And waited. He glanced over at Raven who was levitating peacefully next to him.

"You're lucky you can fly." He muttered, his muscles vexed by the task of hanging on to the side of the house. She snorted.

"I'm just happy to see you finally putting in the work to get a girl." Raven said sarcastically. This remark made Beast Boy laugh, almost losing grip on the vines.

"You know I'd do this for you too." He said thoughtlessly.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Doubt it." She joked.

Beast Boy smiled at this. "I mean it. I'd scale a tower of this stuff for you. There's a condition though," he lowered his voice. "You'd have to call me Romeo." He lifted his eyebrows.

A disturbing image of Beast Boy calling out to her from under her balcony crossed Raven's mind. It almost elicited a shutter. "That's the wrong story. Rapunzel is the one in the tower that needs a prince to rescue her. Romeo just talks to Juliet on the balcony." Raven said.

"O-oh. Well-" Beast boy flushed with embarrassment. "Whatever you say Rapunzel." He joked, trying to divert from the fact that he had almost no knowledge of classical stories. Raven gave him a bored look.

"Call me that again and you'll find out what happened to Romeo in the end." She retorted.

"Y-you're gonna kiss me?!" He gasped with a stupid look on his face.

"N-no!" Raven was fuming and blushing from the implications. "Romeo died, idiot."

"Oh. That makes more sense." After this, Beast Boy finally got the idea to shut his mouth. Minutes turned into hours and Beast Boy continued to shift on the vines. Suddenly an ear boiling scream cut through the night. Raven phased into Dana's room, prepared for what she and Beast Boy had deduced. Raven saw a simple farm girls room surrounding her. There was a desk with a lamp next to it, a fan, a beanbag- and most disturbingly, a young girl sleeping soundly in her bed.

' _Then the scream came from-?'_

Raven phased from Dana's room to the room immediately below hers- Her uncles bedroom. In a contorted mess, there he lay on the floor. He was dead within half a minute of the bite. A snake curled around the uncles deceased body.

Moments later, Dana rushed into the room with Beast Boy by her side. Quick as lightning, Beast Boy grabbed Dana's waist and pulled her closer to him, wrapping one hand around her eyes. She struggled against him but he kept her firmly in place. Raven rushed them both out of the room. The group stood in the hall together. Raven was never sure how to give this kind of news.

"D-Dana… Your uncle is dead." Raven said, searching Dana's emotions for a reaction. Her face was dismayed, but her heart felt many things. Pain, mostly. She let go of Beast Boy and looked at Raven in shock. "But we have the answers to your questions. And there is good news." Dana listened intently. Raven was suddenly at a loss for the correct words, so Beast Boy did one of the things Beast Boy did best- he talked.

"Dana, when I first searched your uncle's bedroom… I smelled a snake. And not just any snake. A Speckled Band. They're exotic and rare. More than that, they are extremely poisonous and deadly. My father worked with them in his lab a few times actually… I recognized it, but there were no signs of your uncle owning a snake in the house."

"Because your uncle didn't own a snake." Raven cut off. "He had patterns on the walls of his room. One on the roof below your room. One on the wall adjacent to your brother's room. The patterns are the exact ones that can be used to conjure Shadow Creatures. They will bring deadly animals, phase through walls, do your bidding. They can even heal an outer snake bite while it's poison kills you from the inside, making the resluts of an autopsy inconclusive. It can take three to five nights to train them in what you need them to do- but a lapse of judgement or leadership and they'll betray you-" Raven swallowed, trying to be delicate with the situation. "Your uncle has paid the price."

Dana leaned against the wall behind her and slowly dropped herself to the floor. She sat in the fetal position. Tears fell from her eyes. "H-he killed my brother? Why?" She begged.

"He knew something that you didn't." Beast Boy smiled, leaning down to her level. "Happy birthday by the way." He smiled, not because he was happy, but because he knew his smiles were contagious. She could really use a smile right now. He pulled out a small piece of paper he had been keeping in his waterproof communicator and unfolded it. Then he handed her a birth certificate. "I took it from your uncle's room while I was sniffing around." He winked.

"This is my name- but that's not my birthday." Dana said, grabbing the edges of the delicate paper.

Beast Boy sighed, still smiling, but a sad look in his eyes. "He didn't want it to be too suspicious when they found you dead. That IS your birthday. And now you are the rightful heir of this farm."

Raven tsked. How had Beast Boy caught that detail and not her?

Raven felt so many emotions swirling in the air that it was making her dizzy. She looked down to see Dana was crying with her birth certificate in hand. Raven was thankful they had taken this mission. THIS was why they did it. For citizens that may not otherwise be able to help themselves.

Overtaken with emotion, Dana wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and cried as silently as she could. Beast Boy had dealt with these sweet moments between him and a damsel in distress on more than one occasion. He was more approachable than most of the other team and girls flocked to him. Not that he was complaining. But this time he looked up from the crying girl in his arms and briefly glanced at Raven who was now dialing the cops to come and take care of the snake and body.

She met his eyes and a weak smile crossed her lips. It was Raven's way of saying she was proud of this mission. The way it turned out. Proud of him. It swelled in Beast Boy's chest. They had done justice today. Dana left Beast Boy's arms briefly and boldly hugged Raven. Raven accepted it under the circumstances. They waited for the next hour with Dana before the cops finally made an appearance, seeing as they had to drive quite a distance to get to the farm. Once they arrived, Raven and Beast Boy broke the unfortunate news that they should be getting back to the tower.

"Oh- that's right. I forgot that you have to-…" She laughed nervously and tucked a fallen piece of brown hair behind her ear. "Fight crime. Just know that you're always welcome here. Always." She smiled at them. Her face was puffy, and her eyes were red from tears, but she was still smiling.

"Count on it." Raven said.

Beast Boy agreed wholeheartedly. "Definitely. We'll bring the whole team over and make dinner for you or something. Well, maybe just pizza. But then you can give us a full tour and show us how much you've done for all the animals and the land. I'm so excited to see it!" He grinned.

Dana smiled. She leaned in and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek, making him blush heavily. She then hugged Raven one last time and they all said they're goodbyes.

Raven and Beast Boy walked slowly under the moonlight back out to the main road. They knew they both could've flown home- but what was the point? This place was beautiful. The silver rays soaked the fields of grain. Trees rustled in the wind and Beast Boy's ears could hear the gentle gurgling of a far off stream.

"That was pretty smart back there. Grabbing her birth certificate." Raven praised.

"Thanks- you too. I would've never known about the shadow creatures if you didn't recognize those markings."

"I wouldn't have known about the snake if you didn't smell it out."

Beast Boy blushed from all the praise he wasn't used to receiving from the dark teen. No, not just teen. Girl. Dark girl, but girl nonetheless. He lightly leaned his shoulder into hers.

"I guess that means we make a pretty great team, huh?" He faintly smiled, looking for any kind of reaction. Raven had been walking around with her hood pushed back onto her shoulders since they solved the mystery. Beast Boy could see her full expression.

"Yeah." Raven pressed her shoulder back to his. "I guess you're right." A ghost of a smile crossed her lips and Beast Boy felt pride surge once again in his chest. It was short lived.

"We're about to reach the main road." Beast Boy muttered, disappointed their walk was now coming to a close.

"So?" Raven shrugged.

"So," mischief entered Beast Boy's voice. "I'll beat you in a race back to the tower!" Beast Boy yelled, morphing into a hawk. Raven was too surprised to respond before a smirk crossed her face.

"That's what he thinks." She whispered to herself. She lifted her hood over her head and flew off the ground, speeding after Beast Boy's trail.


	2. Romeo And Juliet

Answers to reviews:

Eros son of thantos: Yay! Thank you for reading!

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: I was really tired when I wrote the last one, sorry for the typos. I'll try to be better lol… Thanks for the review!

Eldritch Sardine: Haha, that's quite the conspiracy! Thanks for reading!

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi again! 😊 I'm still taking ideas for more stories if you have them! I just jumped on this one because I got excited about it. :) A special thank you to Malcolm7281- I will definitely be using your idea! For now, I wanted to write a classic love story. 😊 I will say that this one got a bit, ahem, steamy, but just remember it is also a tragedy. I will try to bring a unique perspective to this story as I know it is overdone! 😊 I, again, made my own changes, & also removed the murder and jealousy as this story is already super long, sorry! When you think the story is over or you want to stop reading, **DON'T STOP READING!** This one has a good ending. This whole paragraph contradicts itself, but anyways... Enjoy! (I also understand that the brain was defeated in the TV show. I don't care. This is a fanfiction. Please enjoy anyway.) ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of William Shakespear's work

Romeo And Juliet

" _ **You've Been Invited**_

 _To the celebration of The Doom Patrol!_

 _We are glad to inform you that The Brain has finally been defeated._

 _The Titans cordially invite you to a humble evening to appreciate and celebrate the work_

 _of this classic superhero team, and the effort they've put into saving the world._

 _This will be a themed party. Turn over for more information._

 _PLEASE RSVP."_

Superheroes, while they have fame and fortune, are still grossly underrated. They put their lives into their work, often putting off relationships and passions to pursue justice. Doom Patrol was an entire team of these kinds of superheroes. They had been overworked for far too many years, and most other teams saw it. Beast Boy saw it most of all.

When the message that The Brain and his many networks had finally been apprehended reached Beast Boy, he was ecstatic. Robin and Starfire had just gotten back from their fruitless lead in Germany and walked in the door as Beast Boy leapt to his feet in joy. He told them both what had happened before rushing to contact Robotman and Elasti-girl, begging them to throw some kind of party. They more than deserved it. Everyone became excited about the idea before Mento got on the communication device and refused. That is, until Robin backed Beast Boy. He claimed that the Doom Patrol owed them one. So now, they had to allow the Titans to throw a party for them. After much deliberation, whispers, and angry glances, Mento gave into all of their pleading. Cheers rang out from the Meeting Room and over the communicator.

Robin threw out a broad idea for the party. He said they should make it exciting. Starfire took it from there. She consulted Cyborg and Beast Boy for an 'exciting party' and they suggested team games. They had meant that each superhero team should compete against each other, but Starfire had other ideas. With a reference to Pinterest, she required the party participants to choose a team: Red or Blue. Red meant hero. Blue meant villain. They had to dress with at least one article of clothing that represented their chosen color. Starfire schemed out the games and sent out the invitations the next day. The party would be the following Friday night at the Tower.

 _….. ROMEO AND JULIET….._

Beast Boy adjusted his shiny scarlet bow tie. Anticipation and anxiety stirred in his belly at the thought of seeing his old team once again. The quantity of hair gel he had stuck onto his head rivaled Robin's. He grabbed his comb to pull through his hair, the unruly spikes sticking up once again. Finally, he gave up. He walked out of his room and towards one of the main hallway bathrooms to wash out the plethora of gel. Before he quite made it there, a royal blue cape enshrouding a young sorcerous stepped out of her room and into the hall.

Beast Boy smiled at his teammate.

"Oh, hey Rae." His eyes ran up and down her body. "You're not dressing up for tonight's party?"

Raven shrugged. "I'm already dressed."

Beast Boy placed a hand on his hip and used the other to press his thumb to his chin. "Hmmm. You didn't change anything. Why, don't have a date to impress?"

Raven rolled her eyes with a sigh. He was insufferable as usual. "No. I doubt you do either."

"Hey! I invited Dana! She would've come, but she's busy getting the deed to her house switched over today." Beast Boy glanced at Raven's eyes that had an _'I knew it'_ look glazed over them. Beast boy ran both his hands through his hair. "Maybe you're right. They're all gonna think I'm totally lame if I don't have a date..." Raven could see Beast Boy's inner turmoil surfacing. She gave a compassionate, "probably not," and turned to go to the Meeting Room. In doing so, she didn't see Beast Boy's eyes light up in epiphany.

"Wait, Rae! Do you wanna be my-"

"No." She began walking down the hall, Beast Boy trailing close behind.

"But I didn't finish asking-"

"No."

"Oh, come on!" Beast Boy groaned. "I'm sure Star would let you switch to the red side! You don't really want to be a villain, do you?" Raven smirked lightly at that comment and stopped walking. She turned around to face Beast Boy.

"Believe me Beast Boy. I'm on the right side."

He gulped. He could've sworn he saw a second pair of eyes flash into reality just above her brows. Raven turned back around and was gone with a plume of her cape. Beast Boy became aware that his mouth was hanging open. He cleared his throat, straightening his bow tie for the umpteenth time that day.

After finally washing the abundance of gel into the bathroom sink, the door bell to the Titans Tower rang. In a flurry of excitement, Beast Boy and Starfire raced to answer it. Upon opening the door, Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos, and Aqualad stood. Kid Flash and Jinx showed up not long after that. And while the entire Justice League was invited, only Martian Manhunter showed up for a few minutes, leaving soon after that.

So, this group of heroes intermingled. Cyborg, interestingly enough, had been looking for someone since the party began. His eyes skimmed over the small, well dressed crowd that was caked in reds and blues. Beast Boy was talking with Robin and Star about the décor, Bumblebee took a few pictures of the room on her phone- she was so beautiful. Cyborg shook his head. Not the time. He continued his search. Raven was leaned against a wall, having a small conversation with Aqualad. But where was _he?_

Bingo.

Cyborg walked inconspicuously to the back most corner of the room. Kid Flash and Jinx were whispering to each other, chuckling, touching hands. Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Hey Kid." Cyborg grinned.

"Oh hey Cy! What's going on?" Kid Flash smiled, shaking Cyborg's hand amiably. Kid Flash got along well with just about everyone but supervillains these days. Well _most_ supervillains. Cyborg glanced over at Jinx, knowing she had supposedly changed sides. He had still taken the time to hide his Xbox. Cyborg grabbed his forearm and brought him a little closer. "You wanna mess with Rob tonight?" He smiled. Kid Flash return the expression. "Would it be a party if we didn't?"

Jinx crossed her arms and ' _hhmphed'_ but Kid Flash ignored her pleas for attention.

"Is Beast Boy in on it?" Kid Flash grinned.

"Nah, we'll let him focus on seeing the Doom Patrol tonight." Kid Flash nodded in understanding.

"So- what do we do?"

Cyborg grinned ear to ear- if he had an ear on his left side for his grin to reach.

Half an hour later, The Doom Patrol finally arrived. Cheers went up all across the room of red and blues. Robin was first to lead in a toast to the teams work over the years. The drinks in everyone's hands were of course, non-alcoholic, being a party of mostly underage superheroes. Beast Boy stood to give his own toast, but not before tripping over himself and spilling his drink on the ground. Everyone laughed, and he scratched the back of his head apologetically.

After a few more toasts, the party continued. All of the heroes made sure to take a minute to greet and thank the Doom Patrol. Several small conversations went on all over the room. Kid Flash and Cyborg met at the drink and snack table, nodding lightly at each other. Cyborg grabbed a glass from the table, pouring a substance from a flask into the glass. Kid flash took the flask and did the same to a separate drink. Cyborg smiled. Robin was going to _wish_ this was alcohol.

"I got Rob, you get Starfire." Cyborg said giddily.

Cyborg walked happily to the couch where Robin was sitting and talking with Beast Boy, Robotman, and Negativeman.

"Hey Rob. You look like you could use a drink." Cyborg smiled, a bit of sweat dripping from his forehead. Robin lifted an eyebrow. "You know these are non-alcoholic, right?" The young detective questioned. Cyborg started sweating even more. "Y-yeah but you looked like-" Beast Boy snatched the glass out of Cyborgs hand.

"What _ever_ dude! I'm the one who needs a drink after that lame toast." Before Cyborg could protest, Beast Boy had drank the entire glass.

"Uh- Beasty- I- oh no." Cyborg gulped, glancing across the room to look at Kid Flash.

Starfire had leaned up against the wall next to Raven, trying to get her to stop being a wallflower. Suddenly Kid Flash appeared.

"Hey Star! Did you want a drink?" Kid Flash smiled, holding out the cup to her.

"No thank you, I have already had enough of the Martinelli." Starfire smiled sweetly.

"Oh, come on Star, please!" Kid Flash said convincingly. Star just gave a small smile and agreed to drink it. Then Kid Flash ran back over to Jinx, waiting to see what would happen.

Star looked between her drink and the dark girl before her. "Friend Raven, perhaps if you had a drink it would calm your nerves?" Starfire asked, shoving the drink towards her.

"I'm not nervous. And you know these are non-alcoholic, right?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. Starfire blushed and pulled the cup back to her body.

"Oh, I see. I was not sure why people said that until now- the drink must be alcoholic to calm their nerves…. " The embarrassed alien mumbled.

Raven sighed, feeling bad for her alien friend. She grabbed the glass out of her hand, taking a few sips.

"Do you feel any better friend Raven?" Starfire smiled, expecting Raven to experience complete alleviation of her isolated demeanor and join the party.

"N-no. I feel weird." Raven grabbed her stomach. Her insides pulled on her free will. She leaned on the wall, unsure if she was feeling nauseas or just uneasy. Adrenaline and nervousness bubbled under her skin. Raven set the drink down on the table next to her.

"You will begin feeling better soon my friend." Starfire encouraged. Raven nodded, intrigued by the drinks effects. Then Starfire was flying into the middle of the room.

"Alright my friends! Let us commence with the activities!" The room cheered in agreement. "First, we must all line up, Red team against Blue team!" After a lot of shuffling, Beast Boy was being pushed down to the end of the line. Raven waited until the shuffling ceased to stand at the end of the line. Beast Boy looked up to the opponent across from him. Raven was already staring at him like she'd never seen him before. The emotions inside of Raven screamed at her. The only house plant the Titans owned flew into the wall. Beast Boy and Raven both didn't hear it make impact. With tunnel vision and hearing they stared into each other's eyes.

Cyborg was first in the line, ready to laugh his butt off with Kid Flash who stood next to him. Cyborg had gotten an antidote to the love potion he'd received from a gypsy only a week or so before, but after Kid Flash and himself discussed the mix up, the pair decided to leave their mistake the way it was. Besides, if anything, Beast Boy and Raven would make a few cute faces at each other and embarrass themselves in front of their life long heroes. This was the kind of entertainment Cyborg lived for. But instead, the unthinkable happened.

Both Raven and Beast Boy left their places in line. Just about every team member saw the way they looked at each other. Questions rose up around the room.

"Why did they just leave the line up?"

"I didn't know they liked each other?"

"Are they dating?"

Of course, the couple didn't hear a word anyone said. They walked toward each other in a haze, fog and darkness entering the area around them. They saw nothing else in that moment. Raven was almost bowled over by the emotions that came with starring into each others eyes. Beast Boy didn't look too far from that feeling. Their souls ached.

"Rae…" Beast Boy whispered delicately. Raven shivered in delight to hear her name had fallen off the lips of her loved one. She flushed.

"Are you-" Beast Boy was at a loss for words as they both raised their hands and touched palms and finger tips. "Do you _feel_ this?" He whispered.

Most teams were ready to pull out their hair in confusion. What was happening in the middle of this party? Mento watched the lustful teenagers touching palms.

"A team of teenagers. What a great idea." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Raven looked up into his eyes and nodded as a response to his question, their finger tips careful to stay together. "Be-" She tried to utter his name but not before he leaned forward. His lips tentatively touched Ravens, his fingers fell into the spaces between hers. Raven closed her eyes, putting her other hand onto Beast Boy's shoulder. He furthered the kiss by pulling her waist close to him. Their other fingers were still interlocked, as if a physical symbol of what their souls were feeling.

Cyborg felt a sick feeling overcome him. This was his fault. He had just wanted them to flirt a little, but _this_? This was extreme. Frantically, he called to the superhero teams for help.

"Get them apart! Seriously- now!" Cyborg ordered with regret creeping into his voice. The two teams looked flabbergasted but followed orders. Robotman and Negativeman tried to pull Beast Boy back over to the red team, Bumble Bee and Speedy grabbing Raven by the waist. It took so much effort that both teams ended up playing a game of tug of war that landed them all on the floor. Starfire pinned Beast Boy to the floor. His eyes were glazed over and distant. He kept looking between his hands and Raven deliriously. Raven blushed.

Robin walked closely up to Cyborg. "Explain. Now." The room, while mostly trying to keep the two from getting back up, listened intently as well.

"I- oh man, I'm so sorry." He was looking for the words to explain what had happened under the eye of the many superheroes. "I- I got this Love Potion from some gypsy we saved last week. I just wanted to play a joke on you and Star but Beasty and Rae drank it and- I'm so sorry Robin. I didn't expect this- it was just supposed to make them flirt a little, but this is so- so intense." Cyborg shook his head as he talked.

Beast Boy and Raven of course heard none of this. He continued stare at Raven. She smirked at him. A possessive growl emerged from Beast Boy's throat and Starfire pushed him farther into the floor.

Robin massaged his temples. "Cy, give me the bottle." Cyborg, not being in a place to refuse, pulled the flask out of a compartment in his arm. Robin took a moment to examine it before slanting his eyes.

"How much of this did you put into their drinks?"

"I just poured some in. I didn't measure it, but I figured-"

"CYBORG. This says to put in _one_ drop!"

The whole room gulped at Robin's outburst.

"I do not wish to interrupt this argument, but Raven only took a few of the sips of the drink. Why is she also feeling so strongly toward Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, slamming Beast Boy back into the floor once again. He was starting to growl at her.

"It's her empathy powers. I don't know what kind of magic is used in this potion, but I assume her powers are feeding off of Beast Boys emotions."

Suddenly a large howl broke the air and Beast Boy shot out from under Star, running to the middle of the room. Raven simply phased out of her captor's arms. Beast Boy morphed back to a human, but his hands had claws still sticking out at the end, like a warning to anyone who dared to get close to the two.

"Garfield, calm down. No one has to get hurt. You both just drank something that made you feel-" Elasti-girl's talk was cut short by a beastly growl.

"Is there a cure Cy?" Robin said quickly.

"Y-Yeah! I only have two vials and we have to get them to drink it. Give me a minute, I just have to run down to the lab!" Cyborg ran as fast as his robotic legs could take him. The room tried to talk both the teens down from their potion induced lust-stupor.

However, Beast Boy seemed to be the only one who was really riled up. He stirred a bit as Raven looked at his profile from his left. It was distracting to say the least. Here he was trying to protect her, but he couldn't focus enough to change fully into an animal. Still he stood firm and growled at the people who were trying to tear them apart. With lidded eyes, Raven slid her arm under Beast Boy's and delicately ran her fingers over his back. She then rested her other arm over his chest, her hands meeting on top of his shoulder. She gently placed a kiss onto his chin. Then trailed her lips from his chin to below his ear.

Beast Boy was somewhere between protective, animalistic, and euphoric. He bit his own lip as whimper escaped through another protective growl. If they weren't before, every face in the room was bright red now. But Robin fought to hear through Beast Boy's noises. He heard the beginning of a mantra.

"Raven, no-!" Robin yelled. It was two late. In a flash of black energy the Titans were gone, the only remanence being two communicators that lie where they previously stood. Robin just wanted to place his head into his hands in frustration. Instead, he glanced at the shocked faces around the room and decided to take charge. Most people's mouths were hanging open, The Doom Patrol was no exception. Robin finally cleared his throat.

"Okay everyone, new game. The first team to find Beast Boy and Raven and get them to take the antidote before they sexually assault each other wins. GO!" Robin yelled. Everyone was in too much of a shock to respond. After what seemed to be a good twenty seconds, the room scrambled.

… _. ROMEO AND JULIET….._

Raven's arm was slung around his neck as she continued to kiss him. She wasn't sure why she'd brought them here, something about the darkness- the wrongness- attracted her. She side glanced at the street lights several yards away. Perfect. Then she ran her palm down Beast Boy's arm and found his hand, interlocking their fingers once again. Raven moved from his lips to his neck, to his collar bone, branding him with licks, hickeys, and even teeth marks.

"Raven."

"MMm." She hummed into his neck.

Beast Boy's insides jerked. "I-" Another kiss. "I love you." He murmured. His hair was sweaty and sticking onto his head as he looked up at the light polluted sky. He leaned further back onto the brick wall behind him while Raven nipped again at his neck. Raven had already unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and now moved her hand to twirl circles into his side. Suddenly the kisses ceased and Raven undid their hands. She grabbed his chin and gently pulled it down so that he was looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She bent forward, sweetly kissing his upper lip. He gently moved, grasping her hips. She was clearly the one in charge but allowed him to turn her around and press her into the very same space he was a moment before in the dark street alley. Dark. He could do dark. He liked dark. He _loved_ dark. A smile splashed onto his face as he broke the kiss, returning the favor Raven had done for him by marking her neck. She anchored herself to his shoulders with her hands, pushing against the brick behind her and lifted her head to look at the smoggy night. She was able to suppress her whimpers.

He gently scraped her neck with his fang. She hissed.

"Rae?"

"Hm?" He just could never stop talking, could he?

"Will you marry me?" He turned to nibble her ear. She could barely breath.

"Yes."

Beast Boy stopped kissing her and pulled back to flash her a smile. Her cheeks lit up in response. Feeling elated, Beast Boy reached out and cradled the back of her head with one arm and wrapped her waist in the other. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing in each other's smells before Raven finally whispered into his ear.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Tonight. Let's go tonight, before the team finds us and tries to keep us apart Rae. I don't want to live with out you." He whispered. Raven felt the genuine emotion flooding from him.

Raven dropped one hand to her side, following Beast Boy's example. Their hands started intertwining and playing with one another.

"Who'll marry two teenagers?" Raven breathed out sincerely. Beast Boy smiled at this. She was always worrying, always so serious. He met her cheek with his own, letting her feel his smile. Then he tilted his head once again to nibble on her ear.

"I know someone."

Raven suddenly felt Beast Boy's confusion and anger wash over her. She looked up to see him being dragged back into the darkness. He screamed in anger before transforming into a T-Rex. Then into a triceratops. Then into a dog, fly, whatever he could imagine. All of his plans to escape the hands surrounding him were foiled as they stretched to every shape and size. Ealsti-girl. He was about to attempt another animal transformation before a familiar voice strained to reach the infuriated boy.

"B! B, this isn't real! Stop! You both don't know what you're doing!" Beast Boy shook off the voice, but Raven turned to see Cyborg running toward them at top speed.

"We- don't know- what we're doing?" She asked deliriously. "It- isn't real?" Their marriage- their love- wasn't real? But she _felt_ this. It was more potent than she had ever believed love could be. She wanted him. She knew what she was doing.

Cyborg took the fact that she repeated his words as a good sign. He tried to ignore that no one would win this game that Robin had started. Raven and Beast Boy had certainly sexually assaulted each other- several times, judging from the marks on their necks. Cyborg shook that idea off. This was all his fault. He brought two bright pink vials out of his uniform and approached Raven. Elasti-girl was having an increasingly difficult time of holding Beast Boy in place as Cyborg got closer to Raven.

"We gave you both a love potion by accident- these vials are full of antidote. Just drink it and you won't have to feel like this anymore." Cyborg pleaded, placing the vials into Raven's delicate fingers. Little did he know he'd made the wrong choice of words.

Raven wanted to feel like this. To have someone so close and so very special to her- how could she want to give that up?

"Raven, don't listen to him!" Beast Boy screeched. Cyborg didn't have to be an empath to notice the desperation dripping from his voice. "Please Rae- we're real! I promise, this is real!" He cried giving another futile tug to release himself from Elasti-girl's grip. Cyborg was almost convinced of their love himself.

"Garfield, stop acting like a child!" She said in a motherly voice, hoping to shock him out of this haze. Beast Boy stopped moving. He slowly turned his head. Elasti-girl chillingly watched as dark and angry emerald eyes shown back at her. She stared in shock, watching something deep within him stir- some kind of beast.

"We're- real." Raven whispered. Beast Boy's head snapped back to look at his fiancé before he did something rash like attacking Elasti-girl. Suddenly the lapse of judgement Cyborg had put Raven through came to an end. A small smirk appeared on her face. Beast Boy smiled in response, knowing what it meant.

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

"No- Rae-!" Cyborg uttered, but he was already staring at a startled Elasti-girl in a dark alley. "Oh MAN!" He yelled in frustration. "She took the antidote with her!" Cyborg kicked the wall next to him.

"Let's go find them." Ealsti-girl said seriously. Still, she couldn't get those eyes out of her head. What if Garfield really hurt someone on this chase? Was it so bad to let him and Raven go, if not to save the rest of the heroes from some kind of terrible injury?

She shook her head in shame. No. Someone had to save them from themselves.

In a moment Raven was back on him, lightly running her palms over his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

"Where to next?" She asked gently.

"The docks." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He held her again, digging his nose into her hair. He took a deep breath. "Now please."

Raven pulled away for a moment and placed her hand on his cheek. Her index finger dragged down his face to his chin. He growled in anticipation. "I wish I had the heart to make you wait." She gave a small smile.

He smiled as well. "I know you Rae." His eyes were lidded, a bright grin plastered to his face. He angled his face into the crook of where her chin meets her neck and left another love mark. Beast Boy then leaned into her ear with a teasing grin. "You don't have a heart."

She smiled. Any second thoughts that had been screaming at the back of her mind melted away.

… _..ROMEO AND JULIET….._

"So, we're getting married on a boat?" Raven asked skeptically. Beast Boy did everything he could to keep his hand in hers and not touch her body as they walked on the boat. He laughed. "I saved the captain a while back. He owes the Titans one." Beast Boy beamed. He was finally going to marry the girl of his dreams. Nothing could keep him from grinning.

Raven raised her hood as they sat down on the cruise boat with no other passengers. Several chairs and tables covered in white cloth sat empty on the deck. Unfortunately, the lower levels to this ship were closed off. "Are you sure about this? Everyone at the party is after us- this feels… Exposed." She muttered, a wind brushing over her body. She receded further back into her hood. "Maybe you're right, but the captain can marry us Rae. I think that's a risk worth taking."

Raven lightly smiled. "Yeah…" She agreed. She decided to lean her head on his shoulder. Moments passed and they both listened to the gentle breeze. They watched the shimmering waves splash into the side of the boat. Raven finally stood up and motioned for Beast Boy to follow her. She led him to the middle of the boat. Raven reached out and took his hands in hers.

"Beast Boy- before we do this-" Raven searched for the right words. When none came, she let go of Beast Boy's hands and searched around nervously in her cloak. "Should we- I mean…" Raven pulled out the two bright pink vials of antidote. "Should we see if this is… real?" She asked. Her eyes pleaded for a level-headed answer. She searched his eyes. He was anything but level-headed at this point. He gently rested a hand on top of hers, pushing the vials down.

"I don't want to Raven."

Raven didn't know what she wanted. Should she take the vial for herself? The reasoning part of her brain began to scream at her. YES! _Of course_ she should drink it! But truthfully, she didn't want to either. She just wanted this to be real.

But Beast Boy wasn't finished talking. He carefully cupped her face and turned her to look up at him.

"Raven- I want to marry you. I want to wake up with you each day-" Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "-And see you every night. Grow old together…" He then lowered his voice. "I want _everything_ from you Raven." He kissed her forehead as she nodded.

"I want that too." She said, placing the vials back into her cloak. Suddenly a boisterous voice blared up from behind them.

"WOOOOhee, look at you two love birds! Not to worry, I'll give you a few more minutes together and have you married within the hour! I knew you two were together this whole time! My niece is gonna be so excited, she said she 'ships' you two. I've been steering boats since I was thirteen and I still don't know what that's supposed to mean!" The captain chuckled. He had a jolly disposition.

"Thanks Mike." Beast Boy grinned, pulling Raven closer. The captain went back to his post and steered the ship to it's next destination.

"Married?!" Jinx inquired from behind them. Beast Boy and Raven turned in shock as more and more party participants joined the couple on the boat. They had both been too distracted to see what was happening. Beast Boy quickly shifted into a lion, snapping at the closest possible hero.

"Thank God we found them before they made the biggest mistake of their lives!" Elasti-girl sighed.

Raven's eyes narrowed. This wouldn't work. She could transport them again, but they would just be found again. This game of hide and seek would end now. She turned from the group, pulling a pink vial out of her cloak. She took a deep breath before unscrewing the top.

The three other Teen Titans finally made their way onto the ship, pushing their way through the small crowd.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled. She turned to meet his eyes, a bored look on her face. "Remember from earlier- this isn't real! You both don't know what you're about to do." Cyborg yelled.

Raven smirked. "I know exactly what I'm about to do." She pulled out an empty vial from behind her back, showing it to the startled group. Beast Boy looked in shock at the empty container and changed back into his human form.

"Then…" Jinx started.

"You really do love each other?" Robin asked in dismay. Raven nodded.

"And- And you really want to get married?" Robotman asked. Raven nodded again.

Beast Boy barely heard them as confidence surged in his chest. It was real. She really loved him and he really loved her! It was finally, FINALLY real! Beast Boy wanted to run laps and jump for joy. Unable to decide on what to do, he reached around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Uhh- go Raven and Beast Boy?" Bumble Bee said aloud. A few confused, but supportive, shouts rose up. The three original Teen Titans were still too surprised to support the couple.

Raven was breathing in the kiss. Beast Boy's hand slipped into her cloak and rested on her hip. She didn't feel Beast Boy's hand reach into the inner pocket of her cloak.

When he pulled away, her heart stopped.

"Beast Boy- NO!" She screamed.

But it was too late. Beast Boy drank the vial to the very last drop. He fell back from the force of the concoction. Several blinks later, he was staring into Raven's eyes. She hadn't moved. She was looking self-consciously at him, her eyes begging for nothing to have changed.

"Rae- oh my- I-I'm so sorry." His voice shook. He looked away from her eyes to see the shocked looks of their teammates. Of his family. He placed a hand over his eyes as he realized what had gone on. In front of The Doom Patrol. In front of the Titans. Regret and embarrassment poured from him- and Raven felt every bit of it. He finally gained the courage to look back at Raven. Tears were spilling onto her face, her mouth slightly ajar as though she wanted to say something but didn't have the heart to. She gently took a step back and everyone gasped as they saw a puddle of pink antidote lying where she had just stood.

She gulped, tears still flowing down. "I- I never drank it."

Beast Boy couldn't stand it any longer. He looked into the horrified faces of his friends and family. With one more small "I'm so sorry," He transformed into a bird and flew off he boat.

Robin leaned over to the group of heroes and said they would all meet back at the tower in twenty minutes or so. The heroes took the hint and everyone but Star, Raven, Robin, and Cyborg took their leave from the ship.

Raven finally let out a large sob. The Titans glanced at each other, unsure of how to act. This was not the Raven they knew. How do they help her?

Chairs began to float around the ship, being thrown overboard. Suddenly Raven was no longer able to stand. She fell down onto all fours and let the tears drip onto the deck of the boat. She whispered her mantra to no avail as the boat rocked back and forth violently.

"My friend, please-" Starfire approached Raven, pressing her hand onto her shoulder. "Now that your empathy powers do not have anything to feed from- why do you not feel any better?" Starfire asked genuinely, her eyes downcast.

More objects began to whirl around the boat in destructive circles that surrounded Raven. Luckily for Star, she was standing in the eye of the storm, her hand firmly on Raven's shoulder. Robin and Cyborg jumped to dodge tables and lights. Raven simply cried harder at Starfire's question. After another minute, Raven finally responded. She pushed her hands off of the ground, staying on her knees and looking up at the sky despondently.

"I-It still _hurts._ I-It hurts _so bad_ Star!" She cried aloud, inconsolable heartache lacing every word. Raven finally grabbed her heart. Why did it feel like she had been stabbed? It was so real. Yet it was a wound she couldn't see- a wound her powers could not heal. Starfire couldn't help but cry with her. She had never seen Raven in such a state. "I am so very sorry my friend." Starfire rubbed her back, kneeling next to her.

"It should wear off soon Rae… You didn't drink a lot, and without Beast Boy's emotions fueling yours, the feeling should fade soon. I'm sorry- I should've asked for more antidote…"

Raven could barely listen to Cyborgs attempt to comfort her. She couldn't see the light when she was filled with darkness. Would this heartache ever stop? She couldn't see in this moment how this feeling would come to an end. But within the next ten minutes, Raven had cried with such endurance that her body no longer released tears. She could only shutter in despair.

"Come Raven." Starfire said gently beside her. Raven couldn't look at her but the swirl of objects began to calm down. "Let us return you to your room."

Raven had no words, but only nodded shakily and stared into the sky. Her eyes were dark, filled with hurt. Robin looked at Cyborg angrily. He had never seen Raven like this. And it was Cyborg's fault.

"I'm not going to punish you Cyborg. I know it was an honest mistake." Robin said evenly. A huge sigh of relief fell from Cy's lips.

"Thank you Rob, I really didn't mean to-"

"Because I'm going to let Beast Boy and Raven punish you."

Cyborg's mouth fell open. He was not looking forward to that- not that he didn't deserve it.

… _. Romeo and Juliet….._

"Has she come out of her room yet?" Beast Boy asked Star as he labored over the kitchen sink. Star solemnly shook her head no. The party had been over for a few hours, but Beast Boy was unable to sleep and volunteered to help clean up. Upon hearing this, Starfire knew that Beast Boy was not doing well with this situation either.

"Do you think she'd wanna- you know- talk to me?"

Starfire looked down, placing another empty glass in the sink for Beast Boy to clean. "I cannot say for sure, my friend." She looked up at Beast Boy seriously. "I think you more than any of us would know what she needs in this moment." Beast Boy looked frazzled and raised his hands in defense.

"It's not like I'm dating her or something! I don't have some weird relationship with her-"

Starfire shook her head. Beast Boy could be thick sometimes.

"No. But you have consoled her as a _friend_ on many of these occasions, have you not?" Star said with a hand on her hip. She was almost ashamed to admit that the green boy knew better what Raven needed in this moment than she did. Almost. Consoling a half demon in her time of need was just a talent that she didn't seem to have. But Beast Boy did.

Beast Boy blushed, remembering the many incidents in which he had tried to help Raven out emotionally. Star was right, there was no strange context behind those times. They were friends. He was often pushed away, but he always made an effort. He looked up at Starfire and nodded before turning to leave the Meeting Room. He took a double take and stayed standing in the doorway. "By the way Star, don't feel bad about the party tonight. It was terrible for Raven and I but- I think everyone had fun. At very least... It was exciting." Beast Boy flashed a small smile and disappeared down the hall.

Starfire sighed and looked at the pile of spotlessly cleaned dishes. Wow. He really was upset.

Raven was meditating on her bed when she heard Beast Boy knock on her door. What could he _possibly_ want from her now? Raven growled to herself when another set of knocks berated her door. Raven went to the door. She opened it quickly, hoping to startle him and succeeded.

"What?" She hissed from under her hood.

Beast Boy jumped back. "I- just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve-"

"No." She said plainly. "Don't blame yourself for any of this. We were both victims. This is Cyborgs fault." Raven's eyes darkened.

Beast Boy found himself smiling at this menacing look she gave off. "I guess we'll have to pay him back, huh?" He grinned.

Raven found a smile slipping onto her face. She nodded.

"So- Are you, uh- okay now?" Beast Boy asked, a hand scratching the back of his head.

Raven looked bitterly to the floor. While she was able to get herself under enough control to stop throwing objects around, her soul had still not healed. Shaking her head back and forth, she felt regret pulsing from Beast Boy's mind.

"I'm sorr-"

"No." Raven said delicately. Beast Boy closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Maybe he really didn't know how to help her, he was just persistent enough to get her to talk to him. What next? He placed his hands on his hips and was about to say something again before two pale arms curled around his midsection.

"Uh-" He started. Finally, a voice of reason in his head told him to shut up. He, instead of talking, delicately placed an arm around her shoulders. Raven could sense that he was just saying sorry and appeasing her with this action, but the emotions inside of her still fluttered up in excitement. Beast Boy looked up and down the hall quickly to make sure no one was there. He listened to Ravens breathing and the gentle whir of the air conditioning that tunneled through the hall. A cricket clicked somewhere in the tower.

After this short exchange, Raven pulled herself away from him. Beast Boy could've sworn he saw her wipe a tear from her eye, but the lighting was making it hard to tell.

"I'll be okay soon. Goodnight Beast Boy." Raven said quietly, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Beast Boy continued to stand outside of her door. The cricket stopped.

"Goodnight Raven."

 **_FIN_**

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! I love suggestions and to know what you think about my writing! :)


	3. The Raven

Answers to reviews:

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: Well, I'm back! And ikr?!

S1L3NTSH1NG4M1: Yes haha. 😊

Eldritch Sardine: This was a really kind/ thought out review. I hope I didn't upset you with this dark chapter, but Raven is kind of dark… Don't worry though, there will be a lot more BBRAE to come. 😊

Malcolm7281: Cool 😊 I'm still waiting on your idea, will be using soon though. I have a plan :v)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys, thank you for the feedback, I appreciate and look forward to more of it! 😊 I'm almost sorry that I'm updating so soon because I don't want you all to expect such quick updates from me all the time. BUT today I was inspired, it was raining, & I just couldn't help posting this. This chapter is pretty psychologically intense, so please tell me what you think. 😊 It's not based on a classic love story. If you want me to write another love story between the two soon, suggest one! Remember, all of these chapters are based on classics and molded into one full story line! I'll get creative with whatever you give me. 😊 Anyways, if you haven't read The Raven, it's a poem about a lover dying and descending into madness because of it. Raven did just lose someone she loved in a way, except he's not dead- just gone. When you're an empath, your emotions might want to send you a message about that. This chapter is kind of short compared to the others, but there is a lot of poetic elements I hope your all able to catch onto. Hopefully they make up for the brevity. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of Edgar Allen Poe's work.

The Raven

Manipulating Raven's emotions was an enormously depraved offense. But manipulated they had been. In only one night she had fallen in love, gained a fiancé, and been rejected by that same love. The heartache revealed itself as she fully broke down. But after a few hours, the effects of the love potion wore off. Those surfaced feelings were pushed back to where they belong- behind a placid expression. Anything less would vitiate her powers.

This was, of course, to protect her friends and family from being subject to a terrible reckoning of unjustifiable emotions that were unsettled during this incident called 'falling in love.' And she was expected by everyone else in her life to overcome it immediately, if not for herself and her former fiancé, for the team. And so the emotions were buried with her others, deep inside. And there toiled and festered, simmering and bubbling just under the surface…

 _...THE RAVEN..._

"Stop moving!"

"Well stop making it tickle so much!"

Raven rolled her eyes with a light blush covering her cheeks. An irritated look was plastered onto her face. They were in the Meeting Room. It was about 2:00 o'clock in the afternoon and Beast Boy had been watching some cartoons before Raven walked in. They awkwardly greeted each other. Before Beast Boy knew it, he was being pushed off of the couch and was sitting criss cross on the floor. He yelled back at her for an explanation. She gave none and sat on the couch behind him, wrapping her hands gently around Beast Boy's neck. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to lean in or run for his life.

Lean in?

Beast Boy shook his head, trying to get the events of the previous night out of his mind. But as he saw the bluish glow cover his green skin, he realized she was removing the marks from the night before. He muttered a quick "thanks" and there they sat in silence. Until Beast Boy started squirming and laughing from her touches.

He could be so annoying. To think, he was almost her husband. Maybe if she just tightened her grip a little bit more…

"Good afternoon my friends!" Starfire flew into the room, heading straight for the refrigerator and grabbing a soda before turning around. "Have you prepared for the night of pizza at friend Dana's- eep!" Starfire squeaked as she turned to see Raven's hands delicately wrapped around a squirming green boy's neck.

"Is this the- _personal moment?_ " Starfire asked, preparing to leave. Raven's hands jumped off of Beast Boy's neck and he leaned away in horror.

"NO!" They both yelled in unison, heavy crimson filling every bit of their cheeks.

Raven turned away and crossed both her legs and arms. Personal moments. With him. Yeah right. Before she realized it, a smile crept onto her face.

She shook her head in disgust with herself. Disgust with the fact that she wanted more than what had happened last night.

No. Never again.

"Rae was just healing the," Beast Boy stopped to cough uncomfortably. "Marks from last night." He gulped before Raven escaped her thoughts and wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him back in front of her. He gagged from the force but Raven ignored it, wanting to heal him and leave to meditate.

 _Beast Boy pushed further into the wall as she gently tugged her teeth across his bare skin. Raven opened the buttons and unwrapped the bowtie at the base of his neck. Now kissing his lips, she carefully dragged the scarlet bowtie fabric into his back pocket. She took a moment and stepped back. His eyes were closed, breathing heavy. Perfect. The demonic side of her howled and screamed. Feast. And so, with clear mutual consent, she did._

The base of his collarbone was hidden beneath his uniform. Raven flushed at the memory, trying to shake it off like a bad dream. After a heavy gulp, she moved to heal that area. But her hands stopped. Some sick part of her screamed at her.

No one has to see them. They're only for him. So he can remember what we did to him.

 _What I can still do to him._

Raven grew another pair of eyes to intimidate this thought and throw it out of her head. The evil within her could suggest some disorienting things at times. But as she searched for the perpetrator within her thoughts- she stopped. Raven realized with revulsion that the thought had not come from some deepseeded demon or untapped emotion- it had come from her.

"We're done." She said blankly, standing to leave. Beast Boy grabbed her hand before she started walking, unaware that deep inside, Raven's feelings sparked. She was unaware of it as well. He looked up at her with large doe eyes.

"But what about-" Beast Boy felt a drop of sweat running down his cheek and pointed to his collar bone and upper chest area. A glass cup from the kitchen screamed across the room and slammed into the far wall. Raven didn't change her expression as she picked up the glass with her powers and disposed of it. "If you can't tell, I'm tired Beast Boy. I need to meditate before I can heal you anymore." She said, carefully taking her hand out of his.

It was only a half lie. Raven's powers _were_ malfunctioning right now- but for very _very_ different reasons. Beast Boy smiled nervously and nodded before giving his thanks. Raven hissed inwardly as some sick part of her grinned that those marks would be staying there, hopefully for a long time. Maybe she'd get the chance to renew them soon.

"Alright- time to go to Dana's house!" Beast Boy jumped off the floor and stretched his arms behind his back. He glanced at Raven.

"You sure you don't want to come?" He cocked his head and smiled invitingly.

… _His lips tentatively touched Ravens, his fingers fell into the spaces between hers_ _… bit his own lip as whimper escaped… the darkness- the wrongness- attracted her…_

Raven shook her head and the images filtered out as quickly as they had flooded into her mind. "I need to stay and meditate." Raven said plainly. Her own thoughts protested.

'He's going to Dana's house. He's going to leave us for her!' They screamed. Raven whispered her mantra to control her thoughts and emotions.

Raven would've denied it if asked, but the truth was, she wasn't sure the love serum had worn off. Or worse, if it had, and her emotions were riding some kind of empathic wave from it. Or worse worse, if she genuinely felt something for-

Raven looked up to see Beast Boy interacting with Star. "-No, I asked you what's under there, Star?" Beast Boy asked pointing at no where imparticular. Starfire looked shocked. "Under the where friend Beast Boy?"

"Star, you don't need to say 'the' before where."

"My apologies. Under where?" Star asked naively.

Beast Boy let out a loud chuckle, a tear forming from his eye. "You just said underwear!"

Raven shivered at the thought of liking Beast Boy.

Regardless of the reason, Raven felt jealous of Dana. She felt a stab of pain whenever her name was mentioned- and she was ashamed of that. Dana was her friend as much as she was Beast Boy's, save a romantic interest in her.

She could've been honest and told Beast Boy that her feelings had not completely worn off yet. He would've understood and stayed home. But who was she to force him to stay home and manipulate him, just because her emotions had been played with? Though she knew he would've done it. That's just how he was.

"Um- friend Raven?"

Raven turned her head to stare blankly at Beast Boy and Starfire. Starfire hesitantly lifted a finger, pointing to an overturned couch on Raven's left. Her powers quickly corrected the couches position and Raven shook her head. She had never felt the level of heartbreak that she experienced the night before- and thus she didn't know what to expect from her powers.

"Sorry." She murmured, turning to exit the room. Just as she reached the door, Cyborg and Robin loudly entered the room, talking and laughing about a recent mission.

"And then when Mumbo's hat-" Cyborg was practically yelling before he saw Raven. A spark of anger flew into her eyes. "Hey Rae." He said, briefly looking away from her. He was always told not to make eye contact with wild animals. She simply stared at him, her brows furrowed and mouth in a frown. She turned to look at Robin.

"Have fun tonight." She muttered in monotone. Another glass in the kitchen broke. Beast Boy and Starfire jumped to dodge the debris. A chill ran down Cyborg's spine. Raven quickly disposed of this glass before exiting the room.

Raven knew very well that isolating herself never made her feel any better. But it made the rest of the team safer. It made _him_ safer. She had to protect them first and foremost. Protect _him._

Raven shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him.

When Raven entered her room, she meditated a bit. Minutes turned into well deserved and needed hours. Using her powers to grasp a small black mirror, Raven finally felt ready to face her emotions. Little did she know, she wasn't. She beckoned it forth, looking into her reflection. And then her reflection smiled wickedly, showing all of it's eyes before Raven gasped.

… _THE RAVEN…_

Raven woke up under purple sheets. Her mirror was lying on the ground in shambles. A massive headache overcame her and she tried to rub it out of her temples. The room before her slanted and shifted. Her bed post duplicated itself and then returned to being one. Raven had never drunk alcohol in her life but felt as though she had the biggest hangover in the world. She groaned gently before shoving her face back into her pillow.

 _She ran her palm down Beast Boy's arm and found his hand, interlocking their fingers once again. Raven moved from his lips to his neck, to his collar bone, branding him with licks… hickeys… teeth marks… TAP TAP TAP… "Raven"_

Raven woke once again from her stupor, grasping her sheets in irritation. Had someone just tapped at her door?

"They always show up at the worst times…" She muttered to herself, still not moving. Why did her room feel so cold? Her muddled mind drifted back onto her bed, unwillingly to push through the pain.

Pain. That was all she'd been experiencing since the night before. Raven found herself thinking about the boy she'd never known before. The boy that told her he loved her and kissed her lips and couldn't wait to marry her. She had wanted to memorize him. Understand him. Love him. But now he was gone. And she would never know him more.

Their love was gone.

 _Woosh._

Raven gasped and turned to see her curtains moving ever so slightly. No one was there. A chill curved down her spine. She was finally awake. She pushed through the lethargy and sat up in her bed, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"I- I'm sorry." She murmured to the person at the door who had been waiting for far too long. "I was sleeping."

Raven pushed herself from the bed only to find the room slanting again. Her walk was uneven to the door. Finally, pressing the button to open it, she glanced around the hall. And there stood- no one. Odd. Raven continued to stand at the door, suddenly hoping and fearing that it was him. That he was here to apologize again, not for the situation, but because he hadn't told her how he felt. That he loved her so dearly. And then he would hold her and kiss her again. The thoughts swirled in Raven's head, her emotions giving her a headache.

But no one came. Not even the air conditioning bothered to cut through the excruciating silence. Finally, the words left her lips.

"Beast Boy?" She whispered. The sound waves hit the wall of the hallway and came crashing back to her in a blood curdling scream, "BEAST BOY!"

Raven retreated to her room immediately, slamming the door in front of her. Her inner soul felt as if it's been seared by something, something evil and wonderful. Something terrifying.

Another _TAP TAP TAP_ rushed into Raven's eardrums as she stumbled back onto her bed.

 _"I-" Another kiss. "I love you."_ _He murmured._

Raven shook the thought out. Whatever was behind that door- she wasn't sure she wanted to answer it. Her heart was beating in her ears now. Raven glued her eyes to the metal frame. No other taps came, but Raven continued to stare at the door for the next thirty or so minutes. Strange thoughts and smells of Beast Boy flitted in and out of her mind.

 _Woosh._

Her head snapped back to look at her curtains. They were moving yet again. Raven slowly stood up, taking a deep gulp of air to swallow down her fear. She approached the curtains cautiously. Not having the heart to get extremely close to them, and out of fear, she ripped them from their post with her black aura. The purple cascaded to the floor, revealing a large green bird perched on her window sill. She realized her windows were actually empty frames, allowing a gentle and frigid breeze to enter her room. Behind the bird sat a desolate waste land of darkness- Nevermore. The bird cocked it's head as Raven observed it's double red eyes, and then flew overhead and landed above her doorsill.

Finally, Raven understood: She was in her mind.

Staying as steady as possible, Raven sat back onto her bed, facing the raven that rested there above her door, and did nothing more.

"You have a lot of courage visiting me in that state." Raven muttered to bird. She was referring to the fact that the bird had chosen to turn green, though she didn't say it out loud, she didn't bother to. The bird wouldn't understand what she was saying. Another few minutes passed.

 _Hair was sweaty and sticking onto his head as he looked up… He leaned further back onto the brick wall behind him_ _… Raven nipped again at his neck… already unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket…_

"What's your name?" Raven mused, forcing her focus onto the bird.

"Nevermore." Said the raven.

While she normally would've snorted, knowing that was the only word the bird could speak, she instead _felt_ the word empathically as the raven spoke it. There the bird sat lonely and poured it's soul into the cup of this one word. Raven looked down in compassion.

" _He's_ gone tonight at Dana's house. Why did I let him go?" Raven fell back and lay on her bed despairingly.

"I could have told him. He would've stayed and been nice about it- like a friend-" She glanced at the raven. "Just like he was before."

"Nevermore." The raven croaked.

Raven shot up in her bed and slanted her eyes at the strange green bird.

'He doesn't know what he's saying.' Raven reasoned in her thoughts. 'He just says that word on repeat. Beast Boy and I are only friends- we're close. But-'

"Never more!" The bird yelled.

Raven turned once again, hate and anger now fueling her actions. Her eyes separated into several red ones, fangs growing. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She growled, trying to intimidate the bird. The bird squawked with delight. Raven's emotions broke like a damn. She rose her bedding with her powers and tossed it at the bird while it taunted her with laughter. She threw just about everything- books, pillows, curtains. But after her outburst, Raven breathed heavily to see the bird still perched. She screamed.

… _moved her hand to twirl circles into his side_ _… She grabbed his chin and gently pulled it down so that he was looking into her eyes… "I love you too" … sweetly kissing his upper lip…_

Raven grabbed her head as the memories became more and more difficult to dismiss. She glanced up at the raven. It had stopped squawking and now its eyes bore into her heart. Raven let her head fall into her hands and went to lay on her now empty bed. All that was left on it was a fitted sheet. She lay facing away from the bird. Before she knew it, her hand was fidgeting with the bedding beneath her. She ran gentle circles into it- much as she had into Beast Boy's side.

She imagined him lying next to her. Smiling. Whispering. Touching.

"Nevermore…" She whispered.

The air coming from outside seemed to grow denser as Raven no longer allowed flashes of the previous night to enter her mind. Instead she ran over the night consciously. What she wished had gone differently. If she had known it would end so soon- she would've wanted more from him. Not just physically, but emotionally. She would've asked for a ring, or a momento, and he would've given it to her because he loved her. Loved.

No more.

And now all she had was a broken heart and a stupid bird. As she delved further into these thoughts, the room began to smell of Beast Boy. Raven would be lying to say she wasn't enjoying it. Within moments, Raven was in the same state of lethargy she had been when she first heard tapping at her door. She began to hear foot prints- his foot prints- make their mark in the hall in front of her door. But it wasn't real. She was still in her head. No matter how badly she wished for it, Beast Boy would never want to say those things to her. She continued to lay there, not bothering to move. After another ten minutes the footsteps didn't stop. Raven turned to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling.

"Stop it!" She screamed to her own mind, knowing she was the only one who could. "I don't want to remember it!" She looked at the Raven. "I just want to forget him!"

"Nevermore." Quoth the raven.

"STOP!" She jumped off her bed and yelled at the top of her lungs.

 _She anchored herself to his shoulders with her hands, pushing against the brick behind her and lifted her head_ _… "Will you marry me?" He turned… She could barely breath… "Yes."_

"Nevermore."

"I'm done!" She screeched. "Get out of my room and leave me ALONE!"

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

Raven felt the world swirl and spiral. Nevermore? Nevermore? She would never feel his hands on her hips? Never breath in while kissing his neck? Never marry him? Never have him?

Never?

Never?

Never?

The words curled and produced themselves over and over in her mind. Nevermore?

Raven found herself now sitting on the floor in a ball, her breathing shallow.

"Get out of my head…. Out of my head…" She whispered to herself. The raven cocked it's red eyed face at her. How dare it pretend like it didn't know what she was saying?!

"GET OUT!" She screamed, pushing her hair from her face. Finally, her body could no longer sit down, and she laid to the ground, her breathing out of control. Yet there was the Raven- Still sitting-

 _STILL SITTING._

He had the eyes of a dreaming demon and stared further into her heart. Raven felt her soul- her mind- anchor to the floor. She was unable to get up. All she could do was look up and stare at the bird in horror. She was trapped in her room, tormented by The Raven.

And though she begged to leave

She knew she would

Nevermore.

… _THE RAVEN…_

The Titans sat around the dining room table, sharing concerned looks. It had been a day since anyone had seen Raven. Luckily, the crime alert hadn't rang, but everyone was still concerned for her well-being. Beast Boy sat at the end of the table, stabbing his Tofu with a fork.

"I tried to check on her. She just won't answer- won't open the door! What are we supposed to do when she doesn't let us in?" Beast Boy said angrily. Everyone just exchanged another set of looks.

Then a terrifying scream broke the silence. The team scrambled, sure of the source. They made their way to her room, and unfortunately, due to his nerves, Beast Boy made it to the room last. He walked in on the scene of the Titans surrounding Raven and Robin elevating her head as she lay on the floor.

Her eyes were wide open. She stared blankly at the ceiling while her eyes morphed from human to demonic and back again several times.

"Raven? Raven, can you hear me?" Robin begged.

Raven's eyes stopped changing just seconds later. She started whispering something. Beast Boy caught it with his extra senses.

"Never- get out. More- nothing- never." She breathed out the mantra.

Robin shook her a bit, hoping to bring her out of her trance.

"You're not making any sense!" Beast Boy yelled.

"How can we help you friend?" Starfire inquired over Robin's shoulder.

Then Raven shook her head as if she was finally coming to.

"Get-" Her weakened form whimpered. Finally, she pushed out of Robins arms and fell to the floor.

"Get out of my room." She hissed, her eyes turning red. The Titans backed to the door unsurely.

"Rave-?" Beast Boy started. Raven's powers pushed them all out and slammed the door in their faces.

Another couple of day passed before anyone saw Raven again. Beast Boy made an effort every few hours to entice Raven out of her room, but with no response. When she finally reentered into the land of the living, she walked nonchalantly into the kitchen to brew some tea. Beast Boy was the only other person in the Meeting Room and his eyes slanted. So, she would come out for some tea, but not for him?

He shook his head. That wasn't what was important right now. He had been worrying about her for days. He turned to look at her from across the room.

"Are you okay?" His worried voice asked, as it had a thousand times before.

"It was just a bad dream." She pours her tea. "And nothing more."

"I could've helped you Rae, if you let me in." He walked over to her, across the floor.

"I don't need you're help." She hissed. Taking her tea, she made her leave, regret stabbing to the core.

Just before she turned the corner, she stopped to look back at him from the door.

"Stop worrying about me like that Beast Boy." She looked downcast as the demon within offered a roar.

"We're friends. But never- ever- will we be anything

More."

 **-FIN-**

Please review, favorite, and follow! Please make suggestions and let me know how I'm doing! :)


	4. The Princess And The Pea

Answer's to reviews:

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: Agreed, and you're right! She's so knowledgeable yet clueless, haha. 😊

Eldritch Sardine: Hopefully this one makes up for that extremely dark chapter, haha… And I expected some hard reviews on that last chapter but that was extremely kind and yet again well thought out, so thank you very much! 😊 I look forward to your reviews!

Malcolm7281: Sorry about that lol, thank you 😊

Azarath Cat: I was so excited to see a review from you! 😊 I have your suggestion written down and am working on it, thank you for the reviews, you make me so happy, as per usual!

TheAlienHeart: Thank you for taking the time to read! Truthfully I don't mean to make them depressing, but I do want them to be emotional, so I'll work on that!

S1L3NTSH1NG4M1: Haha, creative review. And yes! Back with more 😉

star31595: Thank you! I appreciate it!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I apologize if that last chapter was a little too dark, so I'm going to try to make this one less depressing while I work on the other ideas. 😊 Also, I found out that Beast Boy has advanced healing powers, but since we're already this far, I'm not going to incorporate that haha. 😊 Also, he has untapped psychic powers according to the comics- how is no one talking about that?! Anyways, on to the story! Tell me what you think and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Princess and The Pea.

The Princess and The Pea

Raven avoided Beast Boy like the plague.

Beast Boy, however, was feeling a noticeable ache when the empath entered a room with him and quickly turned tail. He would sigh or huff in response and go back to what he was doing. The other teen's recognized this, but decided to avoid the subject. They hoped the two would go back to bickering and joking soon. But something was going on within the young shapeshifter.

Each night, as Beast Boy tossed aside his uniform to fall into bed, he glanced down at his shoulders and chest. Scratches, bite marks, and bruises were placed strategically across his form. Needless to say, Raven's demonic side did not care for green skin. Or maybe she herself didn't.

Beast Boy probably should've placed antibiotics on the wounds the night he acquired them. A few of them were more severe than he was sure Raven had intended. But some part of him, beast or man, wanted to keep the hickeys and teeth molds. He should've been ashamed. He should've been reminded of a terrible night in which he was embarrassed in front of his family and friends- in front of Raven. He should've begged Raven to heal the marks. He should've worked hard to help the marks heal. But he didn't.

He looked down at his chest and felt the cool, grainy brick under his palms. He felt blood rushing in his ears and sweat pouring from his head. He remembered gasping for air as Raven's thighs leaned in and she pressed her teeth into his collar bone. Pupils dilated, throat growling, mouth hissing, sweat dripping. But more than anything he looked down at those marks and remembered how much he had loved her. How much she had loved him.

He continued to look back on that night, some small part of him wishing that he had never drunk the antidote. He had enjoyed being so- personal with someone. But if he'd never drunk it, it wouldn't have been real. Raven deserved to be with someone who really loved her. Who really wanted to be with her. Who really wanted to kiss her.

Yet every night, as he lay down in bed, he imagined the possibility that Raven might put these same marks on someone else one day. She might press them against a wall and interlock fingers. Or someone else might whisper precious, loving words into her neck and hair. The idea that Raven might have that level of intimacy with someone else disturbed him.

Then there were the thoughts of kissing someone who wasn't Raven. Having someone comfort him after the Beast overtakes him who wasn't Raven. Going for a walk and holding someone's hand that wasn't Raven's. It was almost as heart wrenching as the idea of Raven being with someone else. So, he decided that he wasn't ready to date anyone else- part of his mind wondered if he ever would be.

It posed the question: Did he feel something for Raven? Or was it just something he had created in his mind because of a love potion and a lustful-love filled night?

In spite of it all, Raven had made it clear that she would never want a relationship with him and had told him as much. The sane part of his brain was strangely okay with that and gave her the space she, and himself, needed over the last few weeks. As much as his hormones had been trying to convince him otherwise, Raven was still incredibly dark for his taste.

The simple truth was that Beast Boy could stand not dating her. But he was confident that he was not ready for her to date anyone else- part of his mind noted that maybe he never would be.

Every night, Beast Boy ended at a standstill in his thoughts.

After approximately three weeks of awkward encounters with Beast Boy, Raven became once again indifferent to him. Her emotions settled into reality. She was no longer heartbroken. Not only that, but she was fully convinced that she had rid herself of all affection towards the jade colored boy.

Because of this, Raven finally felt ready to heal Beast Boy's chest. To his credit, he had not bothered her about healing it and gave her the space that she had required. So, when Raven walked into the kitchen that Saturday morning, she had a mission. Beast Boy was lounging at the table and eating a bowl of Cookie-O's with soy milk while staring blankly at the skyline. Clouds were building heavy on the horizon, but at the moment, rays of sunshine were radiating into the Tower. Robin sat on the meeting room couch and watched the news.

"A massive storm being called "Victor" is heading directly for Jump City and should make contact late this afternoon. The weather service urges all citizens to seek shelter, stay off of the roads, and stay indoors by all means possible."

Beast Boy's ears were focused in on the weather forecast that he usually wouldn't care about. Large storms often caused chaos inside of him as the animals sought shelter and quiet. As long as he reminded himself to control the urges, he should be alright. He barley heard Raven enter the Meeting Room- not that it would've mattered much. She had been ignoring him for weeks.

To his surprised, a jet-black shadow covered the light being emitted into the into the kitchen. He squinted and blinked at the figure.

"Um- hey?" He asked delicately.

"Hey." Raven said quietly. If Beast Boy didn't have any extra senses, he wouldn't have heard it.

Beast Boy nodded in acknowledgement. He scratched at the front of his neck. What next?

When Raven didn't say anything, Beast Boy turned back to his cereal and slurped another section of it into his mouth.

"I need your chest."

Beast Boy immediately spat out his spoonful, choking on the leftover contents.

"You need my- my _wha-_? Why?" Beast Boy was taken aback and shook his head in uncertainty. She hadn't said more than a few words to him in weeks and she needed his _what_ now?

Raven lifted a hand to her mouth and coughed unsteadily. Okay, so she hadn't had a full conversation with anyone in a few weeks. Maybe her phrasing wasn't perfect.

"Sorry. It's nothing weird. I just need you to stand up." She muttered, being sure to not look him in the eyes. She instead glanced at Robin who seemed unphased, staring at the news.

Beast Boy looked at Raven's eyes that were shifted towards Robin, and then her lips, and quickly back again. Her lips were moving slightly. She was saying something.

"Huh?"

"Beast Boy!" She hissed, looking directly at him in anger. Did he ever listen?

He jumped out of his chair and reared back from her wrathful demeanor. This seemed to calm her down and Beast Boy realized he must've finally done something she asked.

Raven approached him slowly, pushing her hood down to her shoulders. Beast Boy saw the intimidating look in her eye and backed up a few paces until his backside hit the counter. He could tell by the tiny curve of her lip that she was amused by his apparent fear. She then proceeded to stretch both her arms towards his chest. With superhero reflexes, Beast Boy caught her hands in his just before they touched his uniform.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Rose color was covering his cheeks, pushing itself all the way down his neck. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm healing your chest." Not once did she stutter from embarrassment, nor did her voice fluctuate. Beast Boy knew that's just how Raven was, but he still felt the sting of disappointment.

"The marks have been there for a few weeks Rae. They're pretty much healed anyways- you don't need to use spooky black magic on them." He fought the urge to press his thumbs calmingly against her wrists.

"I want to. Some of those scratches were more like lacerations- They might scar if I don't heal them." Her hands squirmed against his. He had enough sense to let go, but quickly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rae, just leave it!" Beast Boy yelled. He hadn't meant to become irate or loud- but sometimes she just had that effect on him. He lowered his voice. "I don't mind them, so just leave it alone." He murmured, turning to walk back towards his cereal with his arms hovering above his chest.

Raven gritted her teeth. Beast Boy was being difficult as always. Why on God's green earth would he want those unheavenly wounds all over his chest? She muttered her mantra before summoning Beast Boy's body with her powers. He didn't have time to let out much more than a scream before he was pinned to the kitchen counter by the black energy. His arms were now being wrenched apart from his chest by an unseen force.

Her palms reached out-

"Robin!" Beast Boy screamed for help. Robin was staring blankly at the TV and yelled back, "Just don't mess up the kitchen!" Then he lowered his voice and muttered, "Again." before raising the TV volume.

"Rae wait-!" Beast Boy cried. She almost did. But Beast Boy wasn't keeping those marks if his life depended on it. Because she needed them to be gone. She needed to prove to herself that she no longer liked him. Or loved him. This was a physical testament of that.

Her hands pressed onto his chest just as the Meeting Room doors slid open.

"Good morning everybody, how're ya'll doing this fine-!" Cyborg happily sauntered into the Meeting Room before back pedaling. Beast Boy was pinned to the counter and Raven's hands were on his chest. Were they about to kiss? Is that why they were so close? No matter what they were doing, Cyborg realized he had walked in at the worst possible time, and thanks to Raven's temper, this was his last day on earth. Why was it always him pissing both of them off? How much worse would they're revenge be?

Luckily for Cyborg, Beast Boy looked relieved when Cyborg entered the room. Raven's hands flew from his chest as she turned to look over her shoulder. Her focus broke along with her black energy. His boots dropped the couple inches to the cool floor and his hands reached out to grab hers. In another matter of milliseconds, Raven's hands were pinned behind her back. Beast Boy's hands covered both her wrists and held them behind her back.

Cyborg forgotten, Raven stared fearlessly into Beast Boy's verdant eyes.

"Beast Boy," She ground out, ungodly anger fueling her words. "What do you think you'r-"

"Raven- just promise me that you won't heal my chest." Beast Boy's eyes searched hers desperately for understanding. All he found were the darkened eyes of a half demon teenager.

"Azarath metrion-" Raven began, her hair swirling toward the ceiling with dark aura. Before she could recite her full mantra, Beast Boy wrapped his right hand around both of her wrists and freed his left one. His palm forcefully covered her mouth.

"Raven please, just let it be." He begged.

Raven realized that as much as she wanted to toss a bowl at his head with her powers, she couldn't focus enough to do so. With no other option, the aura finally smoothed out. The blackness shimmered away. Beast Boy conscientiously separated his hand from her mouth.

" **Fine**." She hissed. "Just don't cry to me when you want those scars healed." Raven muttered before turning to brew her morning tea.

Cyborg had carefully tiptoed to sit next to Robin.

A blaring scarlet alarm shot through the tower.

Robin finally jumped off of the couch, looking at his communicator. "Titans- trouble! Mumbo Jumbo is at the Jump City Museum." Starfire raced into the room and the team was off.

… _THE PRINCESS AND THE PEA…_

The sky swirled and swelled in trepidation. Leaves and trash flew in the wind. The large storm was moving in and Robin knew the team had to work quickly. As soon as they arrived, all five of the Teen Titans busted into the Jump City Museum and saw Mumbo Jumbo's wand casting an illusion over the landscape. The Teen Titans found themselves in a candy wonderland, bright colors, lollipops, and butterscotch candies lying about. Cotton candy fell from the ceiling.

"Oh, sweet!" Beast Boy shouted, trying to catch the pinks and blues in his mouth as they fell. Raven smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow Rae, why-?"

"It's not real, you idiot."

Beast Boy grinned. He was grateful that she was hitting him and calling him an idiot. Things seemed to be moving back in a normal direction.

"Oh, right. Thanks Rae." He smiled, scratching the back of his head. She rolled her eyes and ended up smirking.

"We've got you now Mumbo!" Robin yelled as Starfire flew in front of him and attempted to pin Mumbo to the backwall. Unfortunately, Starfire found herself flying straight a pillar. Robin stared at the now still image of Mumbo. He was just a 3D illusion. A voice spoke from above them.

"Ahh, but you see Titans, it is I who has got you!"

Everyone stood in protective stances and observed the roof. Where was he?

Suddenly, Beast Boy turned to see a silhouette looming behind Raven. He gasped before throwing himself at the figure- but it was too late. Raven was gone. Beast Boy was now a lion, fixing Mumbo to the floor. He changed back into his human form.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy snarled, indignation evident in his voice. Mumbo laughed frenetically. "Bring her back you little-" Beast Boy was cut off by a growl. His own growl. Not that he was complaining- this was probably much more convincing than any cruel pun he could have come up with.

"As you wish!" Mumbo smiled wickedly. Beast Boy was now fastening a pile of balloons and streamers to the ground. The candy landscape was gone. Beast Boy let out a frustrated bark before turning around. He glared at Robin who seemed to be looking at him in shock.

"We have to find Raven." Beast Boy stated, walking darkly back to his leader.

"Umm- Beast Boy we actually don't have to find her-"

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy screamed. The citizens who were still in the room flinched. Beast Boy walked up close to Robin, another uneasy animal sound escaping. "You can be cold Robin, but if you think that we're just going to abandon a team member, you're wrong."

Robin shook his head. Beast Boy didn't notice as he began to pace back and forth.

"I can't believe you! You talk all this talk but as soon as a Raven gets taken, you just- just- let it go?!" Beast Boy grabbed his head and shook it as a beastly noise hissed out of his mouth. He looked back up at Robin who had opened his mouth to defend himself. "What if it was me Robin? Would you just let me be taken too?!" Finally, Beast Boy paused enough for Robin to edge a word in.

"BEAST BOY!" He yelled. Beast Boy shrunk back a bit, still glowering at Robin. "We don't have to go get her because she's right _there!"_ Robin yelled, pointing behind him. Beast Boy swiveled around to see a surprised Raven being consoled by Starfire and Cyborg. "I don't know what you said to Mumbo, but it must've been pretty convincing."

Beast Boy had already stopped listening to Robin and flew, quite literally as a bird, to Raven's side.

"Raven! Are you okay?" He inquired loudly. She was standing with her cape covering her head, a broken communicator in hand. He watched Raven's unmoving form. Finally, she nodded. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Mumbo took away my powers." She said, looking at the ground.

"Really? How?" Robin interjected.

"I do not know." Raven stared solemnly at the floor, offering a light shrug. Everyone exchanged glances before Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Oh, come on Rae, I'm sure it's just temporary." He grinned.

"Yeah. Let's get back to the Tower and we'll have you fixed up in no time." Cyborg smiled. Starfire and Robin nodded in agreement.

"We need to get back to the Tower before that storm hits anyways. We'll go after Mumbo Jumbo soon enough." Robin noted.

The drive back was rather uneventful. Everyone walked into the tower together.

"Alright Rae, let's get you to the lab." Cyborg smiled. Raven returned the look.

This sparked Beast Boy's interest. Raven? Smiling? Showing her teeth at such a very miniscule thing? Beyond strange, that was practically unheard of. Everyone else seemed to move on from this fact, but Beast Boy could not. Questions and assumptions pooled in his mind.

"Raven?" He whispered, following close behind her. No response came.

"Why did the blonde shoot the clock?" He inquired quietly enough that the rest of the team barely noticed. They were having a conversation of their own.

"Why?" She said in that trademark sigh. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. He had used this joke on her a little over a month ago. She _should_ know the answer- but maybe it was just a fluke…

"To kill time." Beast Boy whisper-laughed. He just couldn't help giggling at that joke. But then, he wasn't the only one giggling.

A howl rang through the hall and Beast Boy turned to throw Raven against the wall. Her purple hair fell in front of her face and she was unresponsive.

"Woah B, what's wrong with you?!" Cyborg spun around.

"Get away from her Beast Boy!" Robin ordered, walking towards them.

"I would, but _that_ " he nodded to the girl he'd pinned to the wall. "Isn't Raven." He hissed.

The girl before them began laughing aloud. The laugh turned into Mumbo Jumbo's signature chuckle.

"Where. Is. Raven." Beast Boy threatened. Another fit of laughter was released before the figure turned into yet another jumble of balloons. Beast Boy caught a balloon in his hand a millisecond before it popped. He hadn't realized claws were sticking from the end of his fingers. He resisted the urge to punch the wall.

"I should've known! I should've smelled her!" Beast Boy beat himself up mentally, grabbing his head. A growl swelled in his throat.

"Beast Boy, he tricked all of us. It wasn't just you." Robin stated while running a hand through his hair.

Beast Boy growled again before taking the form of an Artic Wolf and heading back to the front door of Titans Tower. However, his plans to search for Raven were interrupted as soon as the doors opened.

"Woah." Cyborg muttered.

"The 'woah' indeed." Starfire agreed.

Even with his enhanced vision, Beast Boy could barely see two feet in front of him through the fog and rain that poured down. A blinding flash of light slammed against the tower and Beast Boy winced. His ears flattened and he let out a whimper as soon as the sound waves of thunder hit his ears. The noise rang and bounced around in his head. He transformed back into a human, covering his ears and scooching back on the carpet. He growled and hissed at the inner turmoil. His human side was begging him to find Raven. His animal side was begging him to stay under a shelter.

 _Control your urges._

 _Control your urges._

 _Control your urges._

He repeated this over and over in his mind before walking to the door.

"Beast Boy- you're not really considering going out there, are you?" Robin asked from behind.

"Yes." He stated in a low, grating voice.

Robin shook his head. "Beast Boy, I'm not allowing a team member out in that storm-"

"Raven is somewhere out in that storm!" Beast Boy hollered over the wind, pointing out the door.

"Fine! Then you're not going alone!" Robin yelled in response.

Robin glanced between his girlfriend and Cyborg. He massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Star, do you think you could handle it?"

Starfire looked back at him seriously and nodded.

"Keep your communicators on you. If anything happens, call us and we'll come get you." Robin said.

"Call us if Raven gets back." Beast Boy rejoindered.

Robin affirmed this with a nod.

Then the two Titans raced into the storm.

… _THE PRINCESS AND THE PEA…_

Several long hours passed before Starfire finally convinced Beast Boy to head back to the Tower with her. It was getting dark and they were both sopping wet and tired. They had been all over town with no leads. Beast Boy knew from the beginning this mission would most likely be fruitless. But if he didn't try to find Raven- and if by some small chance she could be found by him- he wouldn't have a way to live with himself.

They both walked into the tower with frowns on their faces. Starfire tentatively rested a hand on her green friend's shoulder.

"We will find her Beast Boy."

Beast Boy couldn't hold back a growl. Starfire stiffened and quickly took her hand off him.

 _Control your urges._

 _Control your urges._

 _Control your urges._

"Sorry Star." He glanced back at her and gave a reassuring nod. "I know we will."

She smiled lightly.

The two entered the Meeting Room.

"Did you get any leads on-"

Robin was cut short by a despairing headshake from Starfire.

"I see." Robin nodded. Beast Boy nodded, anger apparent. He just felt so frustrated. Where was Mumbo keeping her? What was he doing to her? Why hadn't she already escaped?

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Beast Boy snarled, turning around to leave the room. Robin gave an inquiring look to Starfire before she shrugged. Beast Boy glanced at the wall on his way out and again had to push down the voice that told him to take his frustrations out on it.

 _Control your urges._

 _Control your urges._

It felt as though this particular thought was getting weaker and weaker as the day trudged on.

Beast Boy jumped into the shower and there he stayed for the next twenty or so minutes. His sore muscles refused to move. Somehow he worked up the energy to walk from the shower to stand in front of the sink. When he swiped away the blanket of steam from the mirror, he found himself facing his own angry stare.

He had been _right_ there. How could he let her get taken? How did he not notice sooner that Raven wasn't herself? _How?_

Beast Boy found himself growling into the reflection. He wanted to see a hero when he looked at himself. Yet he saw anything but. His eyes glanced down to see the markings on his chest. He lifted his index finger and ran it over the scratches which were turning into scars. He remembered that night again. It made him question why he was feeling so much. Why was Raven being taken having such a gigantic effect on him? He had barely been able to control himself all day.

Just then a boisterous noise came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Beast Boy! It's Raven! She's back!" Cyborg yelled from the hallway.

Beast Boy immediately threw a white towel around his waist and opened the door.

"Really?! Where is she?!" He begged. He hadn't felt this level of excitement since last Christmas when Starfire accidentally forgot to buy a ham for the group and everyone had to eat tofu.

"She just walked into the Meeting room." Cyborg grinned. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran to the Meeting room, white towel held in his mouth.

The double doors opened, and Beast Boy changed into a blood hound. He saw the enchantress standing in the middle of the room. Rain water poured like a river from her hair down to her feet. Beast Boy felt doubt creep into his mind. Was it really her?

Beast Boy set the white towel near him and sniffed Raven's feet while she relayed the escape story to Robin and Starfire. She gave a brief raised brow to Beast Boy as he took in her scent from her shoes before continuing her story.

It smelled like Raven mixed with murky rain water. Yet the scent of Mumbo Jumbo lingered. Was it because of the illusion she had been in or because she was not herself?

"…And using my powers to get out expended me completely. I haven't been able to use my powers since I left the illusion." Raven stated.

Beast Boy cocked his head. Not being able to use her powers? That sounded suspicious. Her clone from earlier had not been able to use her powers either. Beast Boy slanted his eyes and Robin did the same.

Beast Boy knew he had to test Raven further to know it was her. He sniffed her calves and she backed away a bit. He lifted his nose to smell her lower thighs. It still smelled like her, luckily.

"Beast Boy, don't make me-"

His nose moved to her upper thighs. Raven kneed Beast Boy in the face on reflex before his nose could go any higher, landing him on his butt.  
"What in the world Rae?!" He grabbed his nose, treating this possible clone as if she were the real thing.

"Keep your nose out of my-! Um." Raven looked away and pointed down at him. He could've sworn he saw color rush into her cheeks. He angled his head to the side in inquiry before looking down to see himself wearing… nothing. A girly scream that rivaled Starfire's escaped his mouth and everyone in the room burst out laughing. Well, not _everyone._ But Raven was smirking. That was enough to spark Beast Boy's curiosity yet again.

Was this really her?

He reached over and grabbed the white towel, wrapping it around his waist once again. He stood to his feet, pushing the embarassment to the back of his mind.

"Why did the blonde shoot the clock?" He implored. Raven raised her hand.

"Save it. I really don't want to hear it right now. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." She snapped, walking out of the room.

"Do you think it's her?" Robin asked, directing the question at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"It smells like her and it also smells like Mumbo. I really don't know... But I'm gonna find out." Beast Boy said seriously.

"Good. Can you do me a favor while your at it?" Robin requested.

"Of course dude, what is it?"

"Put on some clothes." He joked.

… _The Princess And The Pea…_

The tower had fallen silent a few hours before Beast Boy crept from his room and made a path to Raven's. There were simpler ways to find out if Raven was who she said she was- but those were less fun. Besides, if this was actually Raven, she would never actually kill him- would she?

Beast Boy changed into a gnat and flew under Raven's door before turning back into a boy. He glanced around the room. Ancient scrolls, books, and mirrors filled the place. It was similar to an old magic antique shop and sent a shiver up his spine.

 _Creepy._

He shook the feeling off and walked as quietly as possible to Raven's bed. Part of him really hoped she was Raven. And part of him really _really_ hoped that she wasn't. Regardless, he was about to find out. He tiptoed to the far side of the bed and watched the demonic halfling snore lightly. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and her cheeks were flushed. A small groan left her mouth. What was she dreaming about?

Beast Boy moved on from that thought rather quickly.

 _Control your urges._

 _Control your urges._

He leaned in close to study Raven's exhausted form. She looked quite- peaceful for a demoness. He gently cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Ravey wavey." He whispered annoyingly. Raven continued to sleep hard as a rock. Beast Boy realized that he would have to try a little harder.

"Wakey wakey Raven." He sang gently. He couldn't bring himself to sing at a regular volume. He was just too scared. "Tofu waffles, eggs, and bakey," he continued.

He flinched as Raven suddenly stirred. It was time for him to either find her out or become a martyr.

"Hmmm… Waffles…" She whispered into her pillow, gnawing at her bedding. Beast Boy covered his mouth to conceal his laughter. That was definitely Raven alright. His plan was to wake her up and observe her reaction to him being in her room- but this would do. He turned to exit.

"Beast B…" She murmured. He stopped. There was no mistaking that he had just heard his name fall off her lips. He fwipped back around to find her still sleeping soundly. So, she was dreaming about him?

Beast Boy got closer, waiting for a cue or sign as to what situation her subconscious had put him in. After a few minutes, Beast Boy gently sat at the edge of her bed. He looked down at her, waiting for her to call his name again. A strand of violet hair fell in front of her face.

 _Control your urges._

Beast Boy heard the voice- he really did. But against his better judgement, he reached out and gently brushed the piece of hair back behind her ear. Raven was clearly drained from her day as she remained asleep. He smiled.

He had missed her the last few weeks. He had missed her a lot. He cared about her so much.

Beast Boy was unsure as to why, but after pushing Raven's hair behind her ear, he left his hand rested there. He wasn't quite cupping her face but just relaxing his hand again her lilac locks. He prudently ran his palm down her hair, and then skimmed his fingers through it. The next thing he knew, he had lied down next to Raven. His fingers ran through her hair delicately, trying not to disturb her. Part of him wished her eyes were open and looking into his.

He missed the wall's not being there. He missed there not being the fear of ruining their friendship or having boundaries. If he was truly honest with himself, he really wished Raven would wake up and hold him. Or kiss him. Or _something._ Because over the last few weeks, as he lie awake at night, he had realized that he wanted that level of intimacy with someone.

Well, not just someone- with Raven.

They wouldn't have to date- he just wanted to be close to her again. That night had been a rush and a terrible mistake- but it was so much more.

As glad as he was to have her talking to him and bickering with him again, he wanted the _more_. The further he dwelled on it, the more realized how much he wished that night was real. He traced her face with his eyes, his hand stopping as it tangled with her locks. She had always been this beautiful and he knew it. But he was _feeling_ something from it now. Whether it was a trick of that night or a twist of fate, Beast Boy had been changed. She had told him they would never be more than friends. But maybe- somewhere deep down- it was mutual. Maybe with just a little convincing and persistence she might admit that she wanted to touch him- kiss him- hold him again. Like he wanted to do to her.

The thought stirred something deep inside and Beast Boy stifled a seemingly possesive growl.

He wasn't sure at what point he fell asleep.

He just remembered waking up to the pelting of several pillows and only moment's later being punted out of Raven's window.

Without a doubt, twenty minutes later, he walked into the Meeting Room of the Titans Tower that morning and looked Robin directly in the mask.

" _That_ ," He said, pointing a thumb towards the door that Raven had yet to walk through. "Is definitely Raven."

 **FIN.**

Please review, follow and favorite. Let me know how I'm doing and suggest a story if you have time! Thank you so much! :)


	5. The Frog Prince

Answer's to review's:

Eldritch Sardine: Thank you for saying so! Really appreciate your well thought out reviews 😊 I'll try to give you more good chapters, haha! 😉

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: True! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! 😊

Malcolm7281: I have a bad habit of apologizing lol! Thanks for the review 😊

S1L3NTSH1NG4M1: You know I will! 😊 Thanks for taking the time to review 😊

Magma Writes: This was a great review, helped me out and inspired this chapter. I checked out your writing and found I had actually read a few before, really enjoyed them! Thanks for reviewing and suggesting. 😊

Azarath Cat: Thank you for your reviews as always, I look forward to them every time and they make me so happy! :D

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you so much for all this feedback, I get so excited when I see a follow or favorite! This next idea was submitted by Magma Writes. I just got really excited about it and jumped on it, but I am currently working on the other suggestions! 😊 I found that there were so many different versions of The Frog Prince that I just kind of picked one and ran with it. Anyway… Here you go! Also, this chapter is like 17 pages long on Microsoft Word so I hope you guys enjoy it lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Frog Prince.

The Frog Prince

The night Beast Boy and Raven made out on Raven's bed took her by surprise.

Raven woke up in the middle of the night. She was having what she would consider a nightmare- one full of a young green teenager- and her pale eyelids fluttered open. There lay a continuing nightmare. Beast Boy's hair flattened against the pillow next to her. His dark eye lashes stood out against his brightly colored skin.

Ravens insides jumped at the sight. She wanted to run- she wanted to get infuriated and throw something at him. But against her better judgement and what she would normally do, she reached out to hesitantly touch a fingertip to Beast Boy's ear. She gently dragged her finger down the frame of his face, feeling her heart pound violently against her ribcage. Then she gently lifted her head from her pillow and brought it close to his. Their foreheads barely touched. She had no reason as to why exactly, but she found her leg pushing over his hips. Her hand brushed his ribcage before rushing her arm around his waist. Her actions felt _so_ good. Better than it really should have.

She couldn't resist running her hands through his hair next. When she couldn't hold back, she gently pressed her lips against his. She wasn't worried about him waking up- she _wanted_ him to wake up. To join in. To have fun together. She felt the weight of the mattress shift as she was pressed onto her back. Raven let herself smile, something that she seldom allowed herself to do. And then his lips curled up against hers and she realized he was smiling too. She kept her eyes closed and succumbed to her emotions. He pushed his chest against hers carefully and pressed her hands into the velvety sheets after leveling them with her head and pushing his fingers into the spaces between her own. Her thighs surrounded his. He pressed kisses onto her lips before his tongue tied with hers. Soon enough they both needed to breath and Beast Boy separated their mouths. He leaned in to peck her cheek several times. Raven found a laugh bubbling up in her throat from how badly it tickled.

"Beast Boy." She murmured against him.

"Raven." He breathed onto her cheek. More kisses followed.

"How did you get into my room?" Her hips shifted.

"Sorry." He grinned. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her neck. She groaned and lifted her head back. He traced kisses across her collar bone.

Finally. This again. She smirked before brushing her fingers into his hair. She held herself back from pushing his head further into her neck and asking him to use his fangs. The demon inside was into some freaky things.

Her eyes flitted open. She tried to look at something else- focus on something else- as Beast Boy's chest and hips moved against her own. Her eyes ended up tracing over his form. Then she caught the outline of something in the corner of her eye. It was the only thing that could possibly ruin this.

Her head snapped to the side. There above her door, sat a green raven. "No…" She whispered. Beast Boy lifted himself on top of her, pushing off his elbows and knees. His eyes met hers- his double slitted, crimson eyes- and he smiled.

"What's wrong Raven?" His demonic voice hissed.

Her violet eyes shot open quick as a gun. She stared at the ceiling in horror while trying to get her breathing under control. Great. After that dream, she would have to go back to ignoring Beast Boy. She needed to meditate. To figure out what message her brain was trying to send her- what her emotions were trying to send her.

Raven attempted to lift her hand to her forehead and wipe away the sweat that was beading down her face but was stopped short. Her arm was pinned to her side by something wrapping around her body like a belt. Raven breathed gently.

She first looked above the door- no raven. She glanced at her curtains where a stream of sunlight filtered into the room.

She was in the real world, in her real room. She tentatively slid her hands from her sides and peeled back her comforter. She was shocked to see _green_. Raven stifled a scream. Beast Boy's arms were wrapped around her waist. His forehead and nose pressed into her side, his mouth was ajar and drooling onto her bed. One of his legs covered her own.

It took a moment for Raven to react. This was not some dream or fantasy. Beast Boy was lying with his arms wrapped around her in _her room._ NOBODY goes in her room.

Raven's inner demon screamed to teach him a lesson. What went through Raven's mind where the phrase "teach him a lesson" was involved made her blush.

Her black aura carefully removed his arms. She decided to teach him the lesson of not going in her room in a different way. The emotion within her smiled: Rage. Raven released an enraged hiss before several black tentacles threw Beast Boy from the bed and grabbed her pillows. Beast Boy was on his feet in seconds. He grabbed his head in confusion.

"Rae-…" He glanced up to see her several red eyes. Her tentacles cocked back, ready to throw the pillows. He gulped, scratching the back of his tired head. "I, uh, guess you're feeling better then, huh?" He smiled, trying to lighten her mood.

She growled in response. Several pillows flew at his head. She then approached him at a violent speed. He let out a scream of protest before Beast Boy found himself tumbling out of Raven's window.

Raven turned from the scene perfectly calm, whispering her mantra as her powers repaired her window.

This had all started with Beast Boy. Memories and thoughts that she couldn't believe were her own entered her brain on a daily basis. She couldn't go to Nevermore and face her emotions until this had all settled down, considering what happened last time she tried to enter her mirror. However, it seemed that while she tried to convince herself the matter was at an end, dreams and thoughts were things she could not yet detangle herself from.

Raven paced her room and meditated for a little over an hour before stomping across her room to a shelf of books that she had forbid herself from touching except on the most desperate of occasions.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

Raven pulled a book off the shelf. Within it was a spell that she had considered using after the Malchior incident. Raven grasped the book by the spine and brought it conflictingly to her chest, sitting down on her bed. Should she really do this in haste, first thing in the morning? Maybe she hadn't meditated enough.

Raven hesitantly opened the book to page four hundred and thirty-two. A bright, neon blue sticky note covered the spell she was searching for.

" _Do NOT use!"_ The note read loud and clear. Raven gulped. This was rash. She was just feeling impulsive after a few rough weeks. She needed to give herself time. More time. Raven's finger delicately played with the ear of the page before she whispered her mantra calmingly and closed the book. She planned to return the book to it's correct place on her forbidden shelf- yet she opted to lay it on her night stand.

Just in case.

… _THE FROG PRINCE…_

The colorful cloaked group stood stalwart around a boiling pot of consciousness. It swirled with colors of indigos and coral- mostly emerald. A purple cloaked emotion clasped a pile of rose petals close to her chest.

"We aren't listening."

"We've sent plenty of dreams."

"But we are not GETTING it."

"Shut up! We agreed that this what we have to do."

"No. It's extreme. I want no part of this if that's how you all want to act." A yellow cloaked girl turned quickly on the group of emotions.

A timid teen draped in grey approached the yellow cloak. She placed her hand on Knowledge's forearm.

"Please. If we don't do this- we will never be with him. Not that I- I- want to be with him…" Timid trailed off while blushing, digging her tiptoes into the ground.

"Shut up. We all want to be with him and she knows it. Why do you think she hasn't come to see us?" Rage hissed.

"Stop it!" The yellow emoticlone said loudly. Everyone blinked in surprise. "She's been… busy. That doesn't give us the right to take such a risk."

Brave courageously sauntered up to Knowledge.

"She's been busy alright, busy thinking of him. You know, for someone so knowledgeable, you're a fool." She crossed her arms over her chest and said what all of the other emotions were thinking.

"This ends one place- heartbreak." Knowledge growled.

"You don't know that for sure. And unless we do this, we'll never find out." Brave stated.

Knowledge shook her head before groaning. Raven was thinking about Beast Boy again. She was thinking about the dream they had sent her that she would never act on. All of the emotions reacted to the thoughts in different ways. Timid's blush deepened, Rage's scowl lessened, Happy swooned and giggled. Noises and gasps fell around the room. Knowledge grabbed her head as it went blank. She didn't like that effect.

"Please. We need to do this- because if we don't-" Timid started.

"Then we'll never know." Rage growled.

"And you _hate_ not knowing." Brave grinned.

Knowledge glowered at the herd of emotions, still riding the wave of Raven's thoughts that they had influenced. " _Fine._ "

She once again joined the circle of emotions around the caldron of consciousness. The girl covered in light purple carefully handed one petal to each emotion.

"Ready?" She said quietly. The emotions nodded.

"Three… Two… One…"

The emotions tossed the petals into the pot before them. The petals burned in a rosey, red flame on impact. The lavender cloaked girl smirked. Perfect.

… _THE FROG PRINCE…_

No one could see the placid expression behind Raven's hood as she walked into the meeting room that morning. The doors slid open and she delicately floated into the kitchen. She didn't bother to look around as she felt all four of the Titan's aura's on the couch.

"My turn. Move it Beast Boy, you lost." Robin taunted.

Raven rolled her eyes as she heard Beast Boy say something nonsensical. She had half a mind to confront him about this morning but strangely felt blush rushing to her cheeks. She couldn't figure out what he was yelling as the tones of his voice filled her ears. Her dream rushed back.

" _Raven." He whispered. Beast Boy's hands pinned hers down, her cheeks depressed gently against his lips._

A plate flew out of the upper cabinet of the kitchen and collided with the roof. All eyes in the room were on her as she coolly disposed of the plate. Starfire jumped from the couch.

"Raven, are you feeling well?" She asked sweetly while clasping her fingers together.

Raven didn't have the words to respond. She simply nodded and glanced over at the young emerald boy on the couch. He was turned around and looking at her.

Their eyes met.

Raven's entire body felt like it was blushing. She stumbled back into the counter just as her powers opened the upper cabinet behind her. It made contact with her head and she was knocked to the ground by the force. She pushed her hood off and gently brushed her fingers against the bump that was forming on the back of her head.

She brought her hand into her line of vision. Great. A smear of blood covered her finger tips.

"Ow." She muttered.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire gasped.

Something that sounded like "Is she okay?" Came from the couch. Not just the couch- from Beast Boy. Raven power's ripped her cloak from her body and threw it at the fridge. The door of the fridge opened and fell from the hinges. She breathed out. Focus. Raven sat with her legs crossed on the floor and grabbed her temples with her palms.

Azarath metrion zinthos.

Azarath metrion zinthos.

Azarath-

"Woah- Rae, you're bleeding."

Raven's eyes burst open and her face flooded with color. Beast Boy was leaning on the counter curiously with a hand on his hip and a concerned look on his face. Raven's mind went blank. Her eyes couldn't help running up and down his body several times. She opened her mouth to speak. Why wasn't anything coming out?!

Her body shook with fear and excitement. The blush spread in pulses across her form. She once again fell back but caught herself with a hand. Suddenly the sink faucet broke into two pieces and water spewed across the kitchen, covering Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"Ya'll, what's going on over there?!" Cyborg yelled with his eyes glued to the screen.

"Raven's freaking out!" Beast Boy yelled back just before returning his attention to Raven.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Starfire asked, getting closer. Raven scooched further backwards. Beast Boy carefully walked over and lowered himself to meet her at eye level.

"Rae?" He said softly.

Raven couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Her whole body was reacting. Her emotions were basking. She was frozen. Her eyes were big and round, her cheeks were deeply flushed. He reached a hand around her head and the table in the dinning room crashed to the side wall. Beast Boy ignored it, knowing something was wrong with Raven. He delicately touched the back of her head and Raven released a relatively inaudible sigh. Beast Boy heard it with his enhanced hearing and chose to ignore it as a sigh of pain.

He brought his hand in front of him and saw that blood covered his upper fingers.

"Raven- why haven't you healed yourself?" He asked gently.

Raven tried to keep her body from shivering at his voice. She saw his eyes blink a few times. They were both now completely covered in water. He got a little closer by moving to all fours, Raven could hardly think about what he was doing. Suddenly his eyes were meeting hers again. They were big, almost scared doe eyes. He bit down on his lip before allowing himself to talk.

"And w-why do you…" Beast Boy lowered his voice, making sure the other Titans couldn't hear his question. "Smell like that?"

Raven barley heard his words. She only recognized her heart beating wildly in her ears. She moved back again on the damp tile floor, trying to find the strength to stand.

'Get up.' She convinced herself. 'Get up!'

But there she stayed on the floor. Her eyes couldn't stop running over his wet uniform clinging to his body. A moan hissed from her throat- once again, only audible to Beast Boy. His eyes widened again and his blush deepened.

"R- Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"B-shrik-n-hwt." The noises left Raven's lips and she flushed before throwing her hands over her mouth. She closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. Please, someone tell her that this wasn't happening. She couldn't talk. Couldn't find words to speak. He was just too hot. She was infatuated like a middle school girl over the hottest boy in school. How was she supposed to talk again?

She peaked out from behind her eyelashes. Beast Boy was still staring with a worried and embarrassed expression. Cyborg and Robin had joined the group in the kitchen.

"Raven- how can we help you?" Robin said evenly, trying not to upset her. Beast Boy backed away carefully, but not before locking eyes with Raven's which were hesitantly opening. Suddenly the floor beneath Raven was being uprooted. The large pieces of tile shot up from the floor, crashed into the ceiling, and small bits of flooring rained down. Raven stared down at the ground.

Finally, with Beast Boy mostly out of sight, she stuttered, "I-I'm going to my room. No missions. I'll explain later. Give me t-time." In that instant, Raven was gone. Beast Boy stood in shock while Cyborg and Starfire tried to fix the sink.

"Beast Boy, did she mention what was wrong?" Robin asked. Beast Boy continued to stare aloofly at the spot Raven had just disappeared from. Robin asked him again.

"Oh- huh?" He turned to look at Robin before looking at the place Raven had been once again. "Right." Beast Boy cleared his throat and stared into Robin's mask. "She didn't say, but- I have a feeling we should leave her alone- at least for a little bit." He laughed awkwardly and brushed a hand through his hair.

Robin nodded and glanced at the ruined kitchen. "No kidding."

… _THE FROG PRINCE…_

Raven walked into her room and stomped around a bit before grabbing her mirror. She wasn't ready. She knew that this time. But she didn't care. To say she was royally pissed was a massive understatement. She would fix this-

Raven stopped these thoughts, trying to keep her anger from getting the best of her. Then she placed the mirror back onto her dresser. The last time she had tried to enter Nevermore landed her in world of pain. She ran a hand through her violet hair. What were her emotions doing? Why were they not under control? Why was visiting them impossible?

Either way, Raven needed to figure out what was happening. Even just thinking about- _him_ \- was making her brain and frankly her body go haywire. Her heart fluttered, her breathing was difficult, and her cheeks were flushing. Thinking was practically nonexistent. That was not normal for her.

Raven could not even meditate in this state. The feelings and emotions were far too intense. She knew of only one way to combat all of this and it was very- unpleasant. Which was a rare word for Raven to use, as most of her life was prone to unpleasantness. But Raven was trapped. She had no more options unless she wanted to be practically disabled by her on feelings. So, Raven grabbed the book off of her nightstand.

Soon enough she found herself staring at page four hundred and thirty-two all over again. But this time, there was barely a doubt in her mind. She was not making a hasty decision. This spell was now a necessity for herself to function. Raven unstuck the note from the page and placed it onto her bed. Her violet's fell onto the words several times over until she had practically memorized the spell.

A black rose- she kept a few in her closet for different spells, it was easy enough to obtain. The sands and salts of indifference- she had some left over from a spell Malchior had tried to teach her during her dark magic training sessions. A puff of forgetfulness. A dash of a pink magical substance named kankri, used in the most basic of spells. Raven had everything she needed as she prepared her room for the spell. However, there was one line of directions that disrupted her plans.

She needed a strand of hair- from Beast Boy. She could hardly be in the same room as him- let alone get close enough to pluck a hair off of his head without imploding in on herself like a collapsing star. She coughed and attempted to abandon the thought. Where was she going to find his hair? There was _no_ way that she would make the trek through his room. If she left her room, there was a chance of running into him. The thought then hit Raven and she walked to her bed and threw back the top of her covers.

She picked a piece of green hair from the night before off of her bed. He shed like a dog. She smirked and placed the piece of hair in her bowl of ingredients. Before whispering words more ancient than most beings remembered, she stifled tears falling from her eyes.

"Goodbye Beast Boy." She murmured before completing the spell.

Then her room went silent. The bowl of ingredients was gone in a purple flame. As it seemed, Raven herself was gone as well. All that remained on the floor was a black leotard and a blue cape. It seemed like a few minutes passed before the horror of what had just happened settled in Raven's mind. She carefully peeked out from the pile of clothes on top of her. Her room towered over her. Uh-oh. She wanted to let out a frustrated growl. But as she opened her mouth, only one thing came out:

 _Ribbit._

… _THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG…_

Beast Boy could admit it. Regardless of all the online forums that he had read trying to push him and Raven together- he didn't want to date Raven- or maybe just not publicly. Not that he was ashamed of her or her darkness, and he knew he wanted that intimacy with her, but he didn't want everyone up in their business all hours of the day. Even more than that, he didn't want to prove the people that disapproved of the Titans right- that a team of teens was a poor idea. That the tower was breeding ground for unsteady teen lust.

But this morning he had to come to terms with something that he tried to forget when stopping crime. He wasn't just a superhero- he was also a teenager. And smelling intense pheromones released from a young, beautiful girl was impossible to ignore with a nose like his. But it got worse. This wasn't just any teenage girl- this was _Raven_. The young, beautiful girl he had secretly been begging to touch and kiss again. Her eyes were checking him out from top to bottom and back again, several times. To say he was flattered was a massive understatement. But he had also never seen her in such disarray. Her powers went haywire, she couldn't stop involuntarily moaning and breathing heavy- Beast Boy stopped to revel in that thought.

But more importantly, he knew that there had to be something very wrong with her. Even after she had left and Beast Boy said what he did to Robin- he wondered if he should go after her. She must be so embarrassed. Could he even help with whatever issue she was facing? It didn't really matter, because after an hour of overthinking later Beast Boy found his legs walking him to her door. He let out a large breath.

Why did he always end up back here? Subject to her ridicule and fowl looks, to her sarcasm and alluring smell. Truth be told, he already knew. Because he cared about her. As a friend for sure, but something more intimate as well. And he knew that as much as he joked and complained when she threw something at him or exploded with frustration- he secretly loved it. Who was he kidding, he thought it was awesome. It was a charming back and forth they had. Entertaining, hilarious, fun, emotional- she just brought so much to his life that he had never had before.

Beast Boy knocked on the door.

"… Hey Rae, I just wanted to make extra sure that you were okay, 'cause, um, you really didn't seem like it back there. And well- Cy's upset that he's gonna need a new kitchen. Not that it's your fault or something-! And- Anyway I also smelled some- worrying things from you and-" Beast Boy swallowed and ran his fingers through the back of his hair. "Uh, this is the part where you're supposed to cut me off and tell me you're fine and I need to go away."

No rejoinder.

"Oh and I'm sorry for going in your room last night. And sleeping in your bed… I seriously didn't mean to! I was just worried that you might not be you and… You know now that you're still not coming to the door, I'm getting worried."

Beast Boy pouted and stuck his bottom lip out.

"I'm serious Rae, I'm worried about you. I'll come in there! You better stop me!" He waited for another few seconds. "Really Raven, I had the guts to do it last night, I'll do it again!"

Still no response came from the other side of the door. Beast Boy cautiously turned into a gnat and flew under her door. He stayed a gnat, apprehensively expecting to find Raven meditating on her bed with an aggravated expression. He became frantic as he searched all over her room- no Raven. He shifted into a boy and glanced around. A small clang sounded across the room- next to her bookshelf. Beast Boy's eyes glanced downward to see a small green frog looking up at him. Beast Boy looked around once more before morphing into a frog himself.

"Hey Frog-dude. I don't know how you got in here, but I can help you get out. I just need to know if you've seen a human girl around-"

He was cut off by the dead look in the eyes of the frog before him. He would know those violet eyes anywhere.

"Wait a minu- Raven?" He asked. The frog before him sighed.

"Yes Beast Boy, it's me."

"What are you- why are you a frog?!" He yelled at the top of his small lungs. It was incredible how loud he could be even at such a small size. Raven rolled her tiny eyes.

"Why are you in my room?" She parried. His mouth hung open, not because he didn't have an answer but because she had the audacity to ask him that after he came in here to help her. And it seemed that helping was exactly what she needed. He continued to gape at a loss for words. She sighed and knew she was being unreasonable.

"Sorry. I'm just on edge because a spell went wrong and well now I'm-" She gestured to her small body with her teensy amphibian hand.

Beast Boy cocked his head and tried to grip an understanding.

"Oh- okay. So, do you know how we can fix it?" He asked, setting himself back on his legs.

Raven relaxed back onto her haunches as well.

"I am not sure. I have been trying to read through the spell book as to how to reverse this particular side effect and I do not think it was- well- it's complicated…"

Beast Boy didn't question her any further in this regard.

"Maybe we can trace back what went wrong. What was the spell for?" He asked.

Raven felt guilt churn inside her but was glad to feel nothing else do so. She could tell him.

"This is a little awkward but- it was about you. You see, I was-" She glanced at him. She knew she was only stating a fact and that it probably wouldn't make a huge dent in their friendship. Still, it was embarrassing to admit. She coughed. Here goes nothing.

"I was having- feelings for you." She almost whispered. Beast Boy's heartrate shot into his ear and he struggled to hear. "It happened after the party. At first, I thought it was just the potion taking too long to wear off. And then a week went by and I got- scared." She admitted. Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'me too' or 'I know what you mean' but the girl frog didn't give him a chance.

"For an empath like me- a half demon like me- liking someone, especially when they don't like you back, can cause chaos. I tried to meditate for weeks, I knew it was just a trick of that night but…" Raven faded off.

Beast Boy just couldn't believe it. He wasn't the only one. He wasn't the only one that wanted more. He tried to edge a word in, but the empath had other plans.

"Last night I had a particularly disturbing dream about you." Raven gulped and Beast Boy followed her actions with a blush. He could guess what kind of dream she was talking about.

"I should mention, I also have been unable to contact my emotions since this all started. So, this morning- when my emotions went haywire, I felt as though I had lost complete control. I still don't know how that episode came about, but I know it was magically induced. It was then I knew I had to do something about- this." She gestured to him and back to herself.

"I did something a bit drastic for the sake of the team. I-" At this point Beast Boy stopped listening. He could care less if she killed someone in a rage. This was MUTUAL. He was trying to decide if he should kiss her dramatically, though in frog form that might be a bit weird. He could tell her how he was feeling with words, but he usually was more of an action guy.

"Wait- what?" Beast Boy murmured. Had his ears deceived him?

Raven looked aggravated and repeated her words. "I used a spell to dispel my feelings for you. All of them. I will never feel that way toward you again. Hopefully I will be able to visit my emotions now. Now if you want to help me, we could figure out how to get rid of this side effect."

Beast Boy's cloud nine that he'd been riding nosedived into an abyss. He changed back into a human without responding to her and pushed his back against her bed. His ears drooped and he looked away from her. Tears threatened the brims of his eyes. She would _never_ feel that for him? Ever again?

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and shoved his face into his knees and crossed forearms. Should he just leave now and take a personal day? Everything he had been thinking about over the last few weeks- any possibility of a change- disappeared. And for some reason it _really_ really hurt. Rubbing his eyes against his arms to make sure no tears had peaked out, he glanced over at Raven. She was looking up at him curiously, but mostly with that blank stare.

He couldn't just leave her like that. He shifted back into a frog.

"Okay Rae. What do you need from me?"

… _THE PRINCESS FROG…_

Beast Boy turned into a human once again, grabbing another book and opening it to the index for Raven to examine. She pointed to the page number and he flipped the pages and turned into a frog again. This process had been going on almost all day. Beast Boy had only left her side to get lunch. He offered to bring something back for Raven. She said that while she looked like a frog, she refused to eat while she was one. He claimed that she could only keep that up for so long before she 'croaked' and she had only shrugged in response.

"So Rae, there's two things I don't understand." He muttered from the floor while picking at Raven's carpeting. She was on top of the book, reading down the page.

"What's that?" She murmured hazily back at him.

"From what you told me, that spell is meant to get rid of your affection for a loved one, right?" He mused. She murmured some agreement like 'romantic affection, yes' while trying to focus on her task.

"Why did it have the side effect of turning you into a frog?" He laughed, trying to fight through the stinging pain he had been feeling since Raven told him about the spell.

Beast Boy heard Raven ribbit uncomfortably. His eyes peered over the edge of the book before hopping up to her and looking in her eyes as if to let her know that he wouldn't just let it go. She groaned.

"I had to use one of your hairs for the spell. I think some of you're animal DNA rubbed off and walla- I'm a frog." She muttered. Beast Boy wanted to be offended that she'd taken his hair without his permission but truthfully, he was just upset that she would attempt such a spell without doing one of those 'before I do this, I just have to tell you how I feel' confessions. However, this was Raven he was talking about. Beast Boy nodded.

"Okay, then here is number two that I don't understand." Beast Boy had been hesitant to confront Raven about this. He had seen her glance over the very same page his eyes did. "There is a way to reverse this. I saw the reversal spell in that book and so did you. So, what gives? Do you want to be a frog or something?"

Raven seemed surprised that he had observed this. All too often he was oblivious. Raven simply closed her eyes and gathered her words before answering. "I do not want to be a frog." She smirked. Beast Boy smiled.

"But I don't ever want to feel those emotions for you Beast Boy. And it's nothing personal- I just can't have that kind of inner turmoil while we are trying to fight crime or even on a movie night. I don't want to feel jealous when you touch another girl or struggle to contact my emotions. And there is also no reason to have emotions tied to thoughts and memories that are- pointless. Obsolete. Unreciprocated." Raven nodded her head as if to agree with her own words. She had conveyed it perfectly. So why wasn't Beast Boy answering?

She looked up to see him staring down at the page they were standing on, using his frog leg to trace some random word.

"I think- that we should reverse the whole spell." He said quietly.

Raven scoffed. "Yeah, and I think we should get rid of our powers and jump off the bridge."

Beast Boy looked up at her. "I'm serious."

"Do you even listen Beast Boy? I don't _want_ to feel that way towards you." She lashed out.

Raven attempted to read the next line in her book before Beast Boy hopped onto the words. She angrily forced her eyes to meet his. Well, he was annoying as ever.

"Raven, you always blame things on your past, but there comes a point when it is no longer your past's fault. You did this to yourself. You took away your own options. There has to be another, better way to get in touch with your emotions that doesn't involve harming yourself. You can-" Beast Boy paused to keep himself from stuttering in embarrassment. "You can like me if you want. Don't you think you deserve that choice?"

"I've never had a choice Beast Boy." Raven hissed. "From the moment I was born-"

"Sorry Rae, I've heard this excuse too many times. I don't want to hear it. _You_ limited _yourself_ this time. You took away your own choice- and I'm not going to enable you." Beast Boy shook his head, looking at the stacks of books on the floor.

"If you want to keep looking for a way to escape how you feel and not reverse this crazy and unneeded spell- go ahead. Just leave me out of it." He muttered, turning to hop onto the floor.

"What is that supposed to mean? You expect me to go through all of these books alone with my tiny frog arms?!" Not only had Beast Boy started this, but now he was pissing her off to a further extent. It was always him, whether she had affection for him or not.

"That's exactly what I mean. Talk to me when you want to help yourself instead of digging a deeper hole!" He said this a little louder- and maybe a little pettier- than he had meant to. What could he say, it was the same as always- she just had that effect on him.

Raven tried to hold her pure anger inside.

"FINE!" She screamed, turning away from him. He had hopped off the book. He transformed into a human before yelling, "fine!" back at her and stomped out of the room.

A few hours passed. Beast Boy tried to play video games with Cyborg to distract himself but not before angrily throwing the controller down when he lost. Cyborg wondered if he was having another episode of The Beast, but after a quick apology and vegetarian friendly snack and soda, his worries dispersed.

"Anything you want to talk about B?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy looked desperately at the floor. Yes. He had been avoiding talking to Cyborg after the incident a few weeks ago but he couldn't keep that act up forever. He wanted terribly to tell Cyborg all that had happened. All the tension that he'd been feeling. All the pain that had surfaced in the past few weeks. Today specifically.

Beast Boy shoved his fangs into his lips with worry, reminding himself not to say anything stupid for once. He retracted his fangs and looked up at Cyborg with a small smile.

"I- I'm okay Cy. Sorry, I've just been feeling stressed out today for some reason. I just need some sleep."

"Alright BB. Just know that no matter what's going on between us- which I'm still really sorry about by the way- I'm always here for you. We all are." Cyborg placed a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy found his fangs pressing into his lip once again. He really hoped that wasn't going to be a habit. He nodded and emptied the contents of his soda into his stomach. He tossed the soda can aside before saying goodnight to his best friend and heading straight for bed. Maybe he should check on Ra-?

Beast Boy growled, feeling miserable. No. She clearly wanted to be alone. So, he climbed into his bed and was out like a light. Then Beast Boy's eyes opened.

He was standing in the middle of purplish-bluish nowhere. He looked up and down. Was this a dream?

"Hello." A monotone voice startled him from behind. Beast Boy whirled around to find a frog, almost his full human size, talking to him with violet eyes.

"Hey- Rae? You know you could've just come talk to me instead of going into my dreams-"

"Shut. Up." The frog deadpanned. He closed his mouth.

"I am simply one of Raven's emotions." The frog said. Beast Boy let out an 'oooh' as he recognized the glasses and yellow cloak surrounding the female frog.

"Knowledge, right?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Correct. And as you can see I am a frog now." She groaned.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Beast Boy laughed. Knowledge was less amused.

"Listen Beast Boy, all of the emotions- it's our fault that we are a frog now. And we need to fix it." Knowledge stated. Beast Boy cocked his head to the side.

"How so?"

"We were sick of Raven not acting on her feelings. We cast something called a rose glass spell on her to make her more infatuate with you and unfortunately it back fired… It would've never happened if she just came to talk with us…"

Beast Boy again tilted his head to the side.

"Raven said she can't contact you guys. Weird, huh?"

Knowledge looked taken aback. "H- how did that escape us? I should _know_ what's happening in her mind- I am _knowledge._ " She shook her frog head in disbelief. Beast Boy looked concerned, but Knowledge didn't have time for this conversation. She had to deliver the message before Beast Boy woke up.

"Just listen- There is another way to reverse the spell that we have hidden from you. We will not give the information to you because of our pride. But I will because we have exhausted all other options." The information went in one ear and out the other for Beast Boy. But he tuned in when he was the frog before him blushed.

"Y- you need to kiss us. It will reverse both spells." Knowledge said lightly.

Beast Boy began to cough and choke on air.

"You- She wants me to- I mean- But-" Nonsensical noises fell out of Beast Boy's mouth. Suddenly the landscape around them changed. His olfactory senses filled with Raven. Not only that, but now both him and Knowledge were watching a scene of Beast Boy and Raven making out in an alley way the same way they had on what would have been their wedding night.

Beast Boy wanted to be cooler about what was happening but all that came out was a screech of embarrassment. Knowledge's frog-blush deepened.

"It's okay Beast Boy. We are in your mind so things that you think or feel strongly about may, well, do that." She nodded towards the scene of moans and whispered. Beast Boy covered his face with a hand. Now he needed to take a break from his break- a sleep from his sleep- no wait, a rest from his rest-

Beast Boy stopped thinking about the scene and it faded away. The smell of Raven lingered strongly. Beast Boy cleared his throat and recomposed himself.

"Well, Raven and I have kissed before. If I just talk to her about it-"

"NO!" Knowledge hissed. "Stop being an idiot, Pride would never agree to that. You need to just kiss her by surprise. Do it when you're a frog or a human, make it enjoyable or not, we don't care. I just CANNOT stand being a frog anymore!"

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'll do it by surprise."

Knowledge clamed down a bit, straightening her cloak.

"Yes, well… Thank you Beast Boy. We will meet again, but hopefully when I am not acting on my own."

Beast Boy nodded.

Knowledge started to shimmer and fade away. Just then, a thought struck Beast Boy's mind.

"Wait! Knowledge I need to know if-" But Knowledge was already gone.

"Raven will be able to feel affection for me again." He finished. "Great."

Moments later Beast Boy woke up. He shook his head wildly to bring himself out of his sleep. That was the last time he had soda before bed.

Once he fully came to, he glanced at his alarm clock and found it to be 2:08am. Without realizing it, a grin stuck onto his face that just wouldn't go away. By some twist of fate, he had to kiss Raven. HAD to. Beast Boy was elated.

He crept down the hallway, trying to keep his giggles at a minimum. He shoved his gloves over his mouth to quiet himself. Here goes nothing. He stopped in front of her door once again and transformed into a gnat and then into a frog. He kept his hops silent and did his best to keep himself from ribbiting. He glanced around the room.

Raven was actually exactly where Beast Boy had expected her to be- passed out over a spell book. Her eyes were closed, she was belly down and her head rested on her two front arms. Her lips were pouted out. Beast Boy could've taken his chance then and there- but he waited just a moment. He continued to stare at her in frog form. Even as a frog, Raven was charming. Beast Boy just wished he was able to kiss the real thing. Then a thought of mischief swam into his mind and he smiled. Beast Boy quickly moved his lips and lightly puckered them against Raven's. There was a bright flash of white light and Beast Boy was quick to change into a human.

The human Raven stood shocked in the middle of her room. What had just happened? Her wide saucers blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up. She looked briefly in front of her to the young green changeling smiling largely. She cocked her head to the side. Had he performed the reversal spell without her consent? No, he wouldn't have been able to obtain even half of the items without some direction. There was no way this wasn't a dream- unless….

Raven's eyes widened even larger as Beast Boy approached her. She let out a small squeal before Beast Boy's arms encompassed her waist. His face met hers before she had a chance to protest. She moved her hands to his chest to push him away but not before lingering her hands on his shoulders for a couple of seconds. Finally, a massive shove of black energy landed Beast Boy on his butt.

"Sorry, I just figured two kisses for two spells." Beast Boy laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Raven glowered at him and lifted a pointed finger. "I never said you could- How could you possibly know about that you little elf?! That wasn't written in-"

"Knowledge told me." He stated. Raven let her hand dropped to her side.

"She was able to get in contact with you? How?" Raven asked, pushing through her anger to get to the answers. Beast Boy stood up.

"She came to me in a dream. She said your emotions cast some kind of 'rose glass' spell over you this morning because you weren't listening to them… And Knowledge said that they didn't know you couldn't get in contact with them."

"She… doesn't know? But she's knowledge- that's what she _does._ She _knows_ things."

Beast Boy nodded. "That's what she said too. Which makes sense cause she is you and- anyway." Beast Boy sighed away his embarrassment. Then he walked close to her and turned to stand side to side with her. Raven was reminded of her anger as he brushed his arm to her own.

"What do you want now?" She growled. Beast Boy looked up at her bashfully.

"Sooo…" His foot scraped the floor.

"SO WHAT?" She hissed. Why was he beating around the bush? It pissed her off. Of course, how could she not be angry at him right now? He had kissed her without permission- twice.

"So- did both of the spells wear off? Like-" He swallowed. "Do you like me again?" He looked at the ground. Raven's eyes widened and a book flew off of her book shelf. Beast Boy glanced over in time to watch her black aura toss the book to the floor. He recognized this and turned to look at Raven with hopeful eyes. Her powers were malfunctioning- did that mean she liked him?

Raven swallowed and bit her lip while frowning. Why did he make this so difficult?

"I- I don't-" Raven gulped again, finding it difficult to talk to him while he looked so- genuine. So honest.

"I'm not a frog anymore." She stated. Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "But the rest of the spell is still in effect. I don't feel anything for you and I never will. Congratulations, you did it." She muttered.

"O-oh." Beast Boy noted. He couldn't say anything more.

"Yeah." Raven rejoindered. "Beast Boy, if you don't mind getting out of my room, I need to go to bed."  
Beast Boy didn't respond for a moment. He stared at the floor with deflated ears. Raven repeated his name a couple seconds later. Beast Boy nodded.

"O-okay. I'll uh- let you get back to sleep." He murmured. Raven watched his dejected form trudge through her spell books and finally to the door. What was he so down about? He should be jumping with joy that 'creepy' Raven didn't like him anymore.

He glanced back at her.

"Goodnight Rae." He said. The door closed behind him and Raven fell back onto her bed, allowing her powers to put away her spell books. After a few more minutes, of deep breathing exercises and mantra's she stared up at the ceiling. She knew somewhere in her soul, her emotions were scrambling. They were not under control. Yet Raven could not reach them.

She was thankful the rose glass spell was broken. And as much as she hated to admit it- Beast Boy was right. She deserved to have that option of liking him. She just had to find another way to reach her emotions and deal with the affection. Raven breathed out once again and whispered several more mantras before her mind ran back to their kiss. She knew that Beast Boy had done it out of obligation, but it had still made her feel things. Wonderful things that would lead to terrible emotions and outbursts- but right now it really felt- just good to be kissed by him again. Amazing even.

Raven then thought back on what she had said to Beast Boy. That her affection was gone for him now and would never return. Raven sighed.

"I was feeling guilty." Guilt whispered and hung her head in shame.

"I was just tired." Lazy muttered.

"I didn't want him to know!" Knowledge stated.

"I didn't want to get hurt again!" Sadness felt tears run down her cheeks.

"If he rejected us, how could we be happy?" Happy reasoned.

"I was angry that he'd kissed me." Rage said.

"I just- if we ruined our friendship- I don't want to be alone." Loneliness sighed.

And so all of the emotions looked up, the same way Raven was staring up at her ceiling in this moment.

"So I…" The emotions, as well as Raven said in unison. Raven felt pain well in her core. Each emoticlone let out a painful sigh.

Raven silently stared at the ceiling.

"Lied."

… _The Frog Prince…_

The next morning Robin woke early to get his breakfast. He made ham and eggs and poured himself a glass of orange juice before he noticed a note on the fridge.

' _Good for missions. Had a power malfunction, fixed now. Sorry. -Raven.'_

Robin smiled. His team was never down for too long.


	6. Cinderella: Part One

Answers to Reviews:

Magma Writes: Ahh, yay, more ideas! And a very encouraging review, thank you so much! 😊

Azarath Cat: D'aww, thank you! And I guess great minds think alike! And I'm doing my best to continue writing, your support definitely helps 😊

Malcolm7281: Thank you so much!

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: Honestly I tried to put a little bit of that idea of them sitting down and being honest with each other in this chapter. It kind of leads to drama haha, hope you end up enjoying it though!

Eldritch Sardine: I appreciate that you take the time to review! And, honestly I think they both would make really cute frogs, lol. Thank you for the review, hope you like the next chapter! 😊

fatwhiteguy: True, haha! Please enjoy, and thank you for reviewing!

maja lokidottir: You got it!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi guys! I just wanted to let you all know that writing these chapters and providing stories to you all brightens up my day. 😊 Thank you for your continued support and reviews, I sincerely appreciate it. 😊 Any ideas that I have not already done I am working on currently! Thanks to Magma Writes for this one! And I am so sorry, but time got away from me and this chapter is incredibly long, I can't apologize enough. Also, Cinderella is another overdone one so I'm going to do, once again, my own take on it. I've also decided to separate it into two chapters. I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you all have fun reading it! I pushed the intimacy level between Beast Boy and Raven in this chapter and hope to do so in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!

It's very late where I am, so I'll fix the gramatical errors once I get a chance and I'm not crazy tired, haha!

Onto the story! Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Cinderella.

Cinderella: Part One

Knowing what Beast Boy and the team did about The Beast posed many unresolved questions. The main one had been this: now that The Beast was no longer in control (thanks to Cyborg's antidote) how much of Beast Boy's actions did The Beast influence? Soon after The Beast incident, Beast Boy fount out. He became attuned to it's 'influence'. It was an itch that festered constantly beneath his skin, an irritant that was called The Beast.

His inner struggle with the Beast would emerge sporadically.

Beast Boy had noticed more and more of his inner Beast surfacing in the past few weeks. But after Raven told Beast Boy that she had rid herself of all feelings for him- things began to spiral out of control.

He woke up the next morning completely despondent. He had only recently realized his feelings for Raven and they were squashed almost immediately. And she _chose_ it. That hurt more than he could unravel into words. As the day wore on, between tripping into mud while going on a walk, and being unable to brush out the knots in his hair, Beast Boy was slowly becoming more irked.

Around 6:00 o'clock in the evening, the team gathered to eat dinner. Beast Boy had his regular tofu dish set in front of him, while the others ate honey glazed chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. Generally, this wasn't a huge deal. But the Beast had been lurking- manifesting itself in strange actions- all day. He was easily irritated, growling, hissing. And now Beast Boy looked down at his tofu steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans with distaste.

He could feel his stomach growling. He glanced over at the honey glazed chicken sticking to Starfire's plate. He just had to reach out before she put mustard on it and-

"Beast Boy, what're you doing?" Robin sat across the table with an arched brow, fork stuck into his green beans. Cyborg looked stunned, like he was already mulling over what tests to perform on Beast Boy in his mind. Raven barely glanced up from her chicken, but he could tell she was watching him with narrowed eyes under her hood. Starfire's bright green eyes filled with astonishment. Beast Boy froze. Though the others hadn't seen them, he retracted his fangs which had been developing inside his mouth. He swallowed the extra saliva that was pooling under his tongue.

"Heh-" He brought the hand that had been reaching out back behind his head and scratched. "Nothing." He grinned mischievously, pretending as if he had some prank planned. He didn't. He was losing control.

Beast Boy debated telling them, but recognized the chance that this was a one-time thing. He was probably just in pain from last night. Raven probably knew that. She was an empath after all.

Beast Boy looked down at his vegetables and scoffed. Exactly. She's an empath. She got rid of her own feelings for him on purpose. He felt The Beast stir in his anger. Why did she do that?! Just so he'd be left in this game of affection alone? So she could laugh at him and detest him in her mind? Now, Raven could feel indifference toward him.

He couldn't help but feel envious of that- because he couldn't feel indifference for her.

"My friend- are you all right? You are growling at the bean of green." Starfire floated closer to him and examined his face.

Beast Boy shook himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah Star, I'm fine. Sorry. I think I'm a little sick, I don't really have an appetite." Beast Boy muttered.

A buzzing disturbed the room and lights began to flash. Cyborg groaned while Robin checked his communicator.

"Cinderblock!" Robin yelled. Everyone scrambled away from the dinner table.

… _CINDERELLA: PART ONE…._

They all arrived at the scene fleetly. Cinderblock was headed for the downtown bank. Most people were out of the way, save for a couple of kids who thought the giant monster was cool, like something out of a comic book. Starfire swooped in and set the kids aside who were now screaming with delight. They barely heard Starfire's warning to stay with their parents.

"Stop right there Cinderblock!" Robin stated. Beast Boy was squatted with his hands clawing into the ground, ready to transform. Cyborg had his sonic blaster at the ready, Raven was floating behind Robin. To be honest, any one of them could've taken on Cinderblock and won at this point. And Beast Boy wanted to. He was so- frustrated. So angry.

So sad.

"Titans- GO!" Robin ordered as Cinderblock started to make a fun for it. Everyone moved, but not quite as fast as Beast Boy. He turned into a cheetah, then into a gorilla. His fist met the flank of Cinderblock's head and began to break it down after several hits. Cinderblock threw him off, but he morphed into a hawk midflight, and then into a mammoth and rammed into his backside. Starfire then hit Cinderblock with a few star bolts and he was out like a light. As expected, it was an extremely quick fight.

But Beast Boy found himself as a boy, on all fours, breathing laboriously. He stared down at the cracks in the cement sidewalk, perspiration dripping down his forehead. He hadn't really done that much- it had been pretty easy to take Cinderblock out.

Yet his body was violently shaking. He was angry- no, he was absolutely pissed. Irate. About what? He hadn't figured that out.

He hissed and growled. Beast Boy shoved his hands off the ground until he was on his knees, head faced toward the sky. Before he knew it, he was doing his best not to pull out his hair from the stress his body was experiencing.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelped from behind. Beast Boy's vision was going black from the stress. He had felt this before- the Beast. How was he getting out again?!

No. He wasn't going to get out.

Beast Boy's screams and howls of distress escaped into the Jump City streets as he writhed in pain.

"Don't- wanna- change- just get- back-!" He said between growls. He could sense his teammates undecidedly stepping away from him. But one scent was getting nearer. A dark, prepossesssing fragrance that he wasn't sure to fear or despise. It continued to approach as he snarled into the blackening sky. He had to try and calm down. To tame The Beast somehow so that he didn't lose control.

But he was losing the fight. The Beast was escaping his binds. Beast Boy then found his chin being yanked down. Raven had pulled her hood back and was a mere inch from his face. Beast Boy couldn't control it as he hissed at her.

"Raven- you need- to get- a- away." He mustered through his labored breathing.

Suddenly, Raven's thumbs pressed in between Beast Boy's eyebrows and her pinky finger's both onto his temples, all the while maintaining eye contact. There was a visibly red glowing aura that seemed to release itself from his body. Beast Boy assumed this would be the last thing he saw before he lost control. But the rage and pain- it was gone. He felt calm. He looked around in shock at what was now red, floating streams of fog. It was gorgeously fascinating- but what was it?

Raven still had not let go of his face.

Beast Boy, while he was not an empath, knew she was no longer holding onto his face for some spell. As her hands moved to cup his cheeks, he knew she was doing so for comfort. He looked back to her eyes and saw a look of dread.

He reached his hands up to grasp her wrists and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Raven…?" Beast Boy whispered through the crimson mist.

Raven's eyes focused on the ground. "Sorry." She whispered. "I know you'll get mad at me, but-" Raven briefly looked back at Beast Boy's eyes and face. "Don't."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy begged, searching her eyes. "Rae?"

Raven rolled her eyes at her nickname and sighed. Then she met his eyes one last time with a slight smile. Beast boy watched with curiosity while she whispered a mantra that he didn't recognize. Her eyes and mouth grew red. Raven's body was absorbing the red aura that had been released from Beast Boy.

"Raven-!" Beast Boy stood up and glanced around. What was happening? He looked at Robin with wild eyes. Robin sighed and approached him.

"If I'm not wrong, she's absorbing your anger. I would leave her alone for a while and then thank her. But first we should get you to the lab…" Beast Boy stopped listening as he watched Raven's body take in the crimson fog. He wanted to stop her. Tell her to give it back to him- but he knew that the Beast could use his anger as foothold to escape. His eyes remained glued to her when he felt Robin and Cyborg's strong hands pushing him back towards the T-car. They turned him around, but he was still turning his head toward her.

She looked like she was- in pain. Sure, Starfire was there. But Beast Boy had learned, especially from his experiences with Terra, that when you like someone, you want to do everything you can to comfort them in their pain. He wanted to be there for her, even if she ended up angry at him. Even if she didn't want to talk. He wanted to be there for her- like she was for him, only moments before. But being able to take on someone's pain was an ability he didn't have.

He sat down in the T-car and watched Raven through the window. She was breathing heavily as she tried to reign in the emotions she had just taken in. He would find a way to help her. But they had to get to the lab before The Beast attempted another escape.

"Beastie, what happened back there?" Cyborg asked as the T-Car weaved in and out of traffic. They had to get home in case another one of Beast Boy's attacks were about to take place. Robin listened intently and looked back to examine Beast Boy's face as he talked.

"I don't really know." He muttered.

"Beast Boy, I saw what happened at dinner. You were- losing control weren't you?" Robin asked. A growl absconded his throat.

"Yeah, okay fine, whatever. Maybe I'm losing some control today. I just didn't think that-" Beast Boy's fangs came out, and Robin didn't fail to notice as Beast Boy talked. "I didn't think that The Beast would get out. I thought I could control it." He crossed his arms and slumped back into his chair.

"It's alright Beastie, just calm down, we'll run some tests and get to the bottom of it." Cyborg stated. Robin nodded in agreement.

They finally got back to the tower and rushed to the lab. Beast Boy sat cuffed in the same metal chair he had been in before. His heart rate was being monitored while Cyborg drew his blood. Starfire flew in as Beast Boy awaited the results and Cyborg ran tests in the background. Robin sat on the bed, tapping his finger on the edge of it in impatience.

Beast Boy's heart was beating in his ears and neck when he heard Starfire fly in. It showed on the monitors. Beast Boy tried to ignore the escalated beeping.

"Star- where's Raven? Is she okay?" He asked, searching her eyes. She seemed surprised at first, but then grabbed her left arm with her right hand and sank to the ground. She was looking down with a glum expression. Beast Boy's heartrate rose even more.

"Raven has done the consuming of your rage. She will- need some time." Starfire said delicately, carefully not looking into Beast Boy's eyes.

"But she is alright? Right?" He begged. He heard the heart monitor behind him increase even more.

Starfire clearly looked conflicted as to what she should tell him. She glanced at the ground prior to giving him a small smile and a tiny nod. "I am positive our friend will be fine. She is very strong." Starfire comforted.

Beast Boy let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. What Raven did would not be in vein. He would not let The Beast escape.

He then heard Robin and Cyborg discussing something in the corner of the room. They dismissed Star and Beast Boy glowered when Cyborg started an I.V. in his arm. Robin undid his cuffs. Finally, both Robin and Cyborg pulled up a couple of chairs in front of Beast Boy and sat down to talk.

"Um- Beast Boy. The hormones in your body are suggestive of The Beast coming out. Now, I just started the antidote in your I.V.- but did something happen that would've set this attack off? Because-" Cyborg brought his hands together as if he was unsure what to do with them. "There's no easy way to say this, the thing is-"

"The changing of hormones is normal. But we can't have you as a liability if this happens every time you have a hormonal change, or you start a bout of puberty-" Robin began. Beast Boy made an uncomfortable noise and raised his hand

"Please. Stop." He groaned. Beast Boy sighed and looked back and forth between Cyborg and Robin before hanging his head.

"O-okay. Yeah, something triggered it. Sorry." He muttered.

"What was it? We need to find the cause so that it doesn't happen again." Robin stated. Beast Boy looked up at him helplessly. He didn't want to say. Really _really_ didn't want to say. He cleared his throat.

"Uh- Rae and I got into this… fight last night." Beast Boy looked away.

"That was it?" Robin asked.

"N-no. Well- it's more complicated than that." Beast Boy stared at the ground. He clearly wasn't going to say anything more. Robin took note and leaned in, still sitting on his chair.

"Tell us the 'more complicated.' Now." Robin intimidated him. Beast Boy wanted to get upset all over again but ended up sighing in despair.

"She- I went to check on her yesterday and a lot happened but basically she said that she'd been-" Beast Boy gulped and looked up at Robin and Cyborg with sad puppy dog eyes. "She had been _feeling_ things… for me…" Beast Boy looked aside. He took a deep breath and met their eyes. "But she took away her own emotions. She did some spell that just took away what she was feeling for me. And it just- pissed me off, I guess."

Beast Boy glued his eyes to the floor. He could feel himself getting perturbed again. His heartrate was intensifying. Robin walked over to observe the monitors.

Cyborg had his hand on his chin. "Well honestly, if I was an empath, I don't know if I'd want to feel those kinds of things either, especially towards a teammate. It makes sense to me." Cyborg nodded while closing his eyes. Then he looked over at Beast Boy. "But why would that bother you so much?"

Beast Boy lifted his eyes from the ground and looked up sheepishly at Cyborg.

"Oh- don't tell me." Cyborg groaned and Beast Boy could see him backpedaling in his thoughts. Cyborg placed a relenting and stressed hand over his forehead. "You've gotta be kidding me B."

"Sorry..." He said in a small voice. Robin turned around and walked over to them.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Loverboy here let The Beast escape because he has a crush Raven." Cyborg gestured to the green boy who was feeling smaller than a gnat.

Robin's head snapped over to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, is that true?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy decided not to meet Robin's eyes. "Um, how do you- define truuue?" Beast Boy stalled. Robin groaned.

"This is serious Beast Boy. You could've hurt people. You could've hurt the team. Who knows what The Beast would've done had he gotten out. I won't tell you what to do, but if you feel your hormones changing again or you have a triggering event and you _don't_ tell us about it- you can't remain on this team. I'm sorry Beast Boy. I speak for all of us when I say that we love you, but we can't have that kind of liability. Do you understand?" Robin spoke firmly, as to a brother.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. The antidote had really kicked in as he felt his Beastly urges become even more suppressed.

"Yeah. I understand. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act that way- I had been feeling the Beast surfacing for a bit, but I didn't realize how bad it was getting until it was too late. I'm so so sorry." He said, winding up with his head in his palms. Robin sighed and placed a consoling hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"It's okay Beast Boy. Just tell us next time." Beast Boy only nodded into his hands as a rebuttal.

"You know," Cyborg started from in front of him. "It scares us when that happens to you. It scared Raven too. She looked like she knew what you were feeling before she absorbed your emotions. And _that_ ," Cyborg placed his hand on Beast Boy's other shoulder. "Should be enough reason for you to tell us next time." Beast Boy looked up at Robin and Cyborg and nodded again.

"I will."

… _CINDERELLA: PART ONE…._

Everyone was surprised when Raven walked into the kitchen the next morning and sat down to have some waffles. Starfire was eating a soup of mustard, eggs, and bacon. Robin and Cyborg were eating a regular meal of waffles, eggs, and bacon, to which they smiled when Beast Boy berated them all and gagged at the sight of meat and eggs.

But then Raven took everyone by surprise as she sat down next to Beast Boy and poured syrup onto the extra waffles that Cyborg had made. A waterfall of juice fell into her glass and strange looks crossed over the table. Shouldn't she have angrily gotten a cup of tea and stomped off to her room?

Beast Boy glanced over at Raven delicately. Her hood was back, her hair and eyes were on exhibit in the early morning sunlight. Honestly, she didn't seem like she was in a bad mood at all for having absorbed all the rage he had been feeling yesterday. Should he say something? He scratched the back of his head and opened his mouth.

"I'm fine. I meditated all night. And while I am still angry inside, I do not want to be hungry as well as angry." Raven stated quietly, before sipping on her juice and setting the glass back onto the table.

"Umm… How can I help?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just-" Raven glanced to the side to meet his eyes and then looked around the table to make sure no one else was focused on them. Cyborg was talking with Robin while Starfire ate with reckless abandon. "Be yourself."

Beast Boy raised a hand pointedly to rejoinder whatever snarky remark would come out of her mouth, but his facial features softened as her words set in. Relatively nice words? Out of Raven? Was she still herself?

"Yes, I'm still Raven." She smirked while slicing into her waffle.

"Hey! How're you doing that!?" Beast Boy said obnoxiously while standing up and shielding his forehead.

"What's she doing B?" Cyborg laughed from across the table.

"She's reading my mind!" Beast Boy accused, pointing a finger in her face. The anger she had consumed the day before surfaced as she pushed his hand away and the edge of the table cracked. She growled. Beast Boy apologetically reeled back into his chair.

"I'm _not reading your mind._ I am an empath, I don't read people minds, I read their emotions." She growled before taking a bite of the crispy waffles.

"Heh, sorry." He smiled charmingly while scratching his head. "Then how-"

"Because Beast Boy." Raven swallowed her waffles and didn't bother to look at him as she finished her sentence. "I know you." She took another bite.

Beast Boy's mouth was ajar and his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Rae- OOPH-!" Beast Boy fell out of his chair with surprise as a hunk of mustard hit his head. Cyborg was giggling behind a spoon that he had used as a catapult, Starfire and Robin trying to hold in their laughter as well.

"Not cool Cy. It's totally on." He smiled determinedly and briefly looked over at Raven. "Plus, I got Raven on my side. Right Rae?" He asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. And can I say no?"

"Nope." He put his elbows on the table, leaned his chin into his hands, and then gave her a massive, childish grin. Raven met his eyes before they both realized their faces were a bit too close. Before Beast Boy could move back, he fell off the edge of the table as it cracked further. Was it just him or- was Raven blushing? Had he pushed her too far?

"Sorry Raven."

Starfire threw a piece of egg at Raven before she could respond. Star giggled wildly.

Needless to say, the morning was not full of a lot of eating- but there was quite a bit of laughter and screaming involved. And though Raven's anger unfortunately materialized a few times, she could not have spent the morning with a more understanding group of people- her family.

It was only an hour later that Robin was giving a debriefing to the group of heroes. Once every month or so Robin would sit the group down and they would discuss villainous activity and missions. It really should've happened more frequently, but Robin was a busy man, and organizing what he needed to for these meeting was no simple task.

"… And so, Cinderblock is in prison for now, along with a majority of our other regulars. Now, the real concern this is The H.I.V.E. There's been some suspicious activity within the city near a few different banks where members of the H.I.V.E have been spotted, though there are no reports of actual crimes being committed. It leads me to believe that they are planning something, probably something big. Now, Cyborg is already working on apprehending Johnny Rancid but we do need someone to infiltrate the H.I.V.E.

"I have intel that they're school is having a prom and there should be some kind of big announcement there. It's probably connected. If one of us could assume the identity of a H.I.V.E member, we should be able to figure out what they're planning. Is anyone up for it?" Robin looked up. Cyborg was listening attentively while Beast Boy played with some lint from his uniform and played the 'please don't pick me' game in his mind. Starfire was relaxing into the couch, looking indifferent to the mission.

Raven looked Robin right in the eye as he glanced over to her.

"I'll do it." She stated plainly. Everyone in the room was taken aback. Raven? At a prom? That sounded like a disaster waiting to happen.

"No offense Raven, you're just not really who I had in mind for this kind of mission." Robin scratched the back of his head. "I don't know how well you'd fit in at a dance- you know?" Robin offered an apologetic look. Raven looked down at the floor, clearly disappointed. Beast Boy glanced over at her. Why did she want to go so bad? He decided to speak up on her behalf.

"But Raven could totally fit in at a dance! Sure, she's not exactly modern, but that doesn't mean she's can't to pull it off. She just needs some practice dude." Beast Boy suddenly seemed very engaged in the meeting, to a degree which Robin had seldom seen before.

Beast Boy noticed that Robin still looked very unconvinced.

"I'll help her even! I can teach her." Beast Boy volunteered. Beast Boy watched as Robin put his hand to his chin and looked between Raven and him before sighing.

"Okay. Give her some lessons Beast Boy." Robin turned to Raven. "Cyborg will make a hollow ring for you to act as whatever H.I.V.E student we deem most appropriate. Just know Raven, if you're not ready in a week, you're not going. The dance is in a week and a half." Robin stated. Beast Boy nodded. Raven gave a small nod. It was settled.

The meeting disbanded and Cyborg went to find a H.I.V.E. subject for his hollow ring while Starfire and Robin left to discuss some meeting details. Raven and Beast Boy were left alone in the room. Beast Boy fidgeted, waiting for Raven to talk. Raven sat still, waiting for Beast Boy to talk.

"So-" They both started. They apologized at the same time, asking the other to speak first. When Raven refused to, Beast Boy put his palms together and squished them together between his knees to keep himself from moving around restlessly.

"Um, Raven- why did you want to go on that mission so badly?"

Raven let out a quiet sigh. "I just… I've been feeling… I just want to help the team." She muttered. Beast Boy nodded. He knew better than to push her. They sat in silence once again.

"I was mad at you, you know. Yesterday." Beast Boy stated, looking over at Raven. She quickly looked away. Beast Boy was surprised at his own words, as he had orignally meant to thank her.

"Well stop. I did what had to be done." She murmured.

"No, I don't want to stop. That was reckless, and I know it hurt you." Beast Boy said, knowing he was snowballing the conversation until it hit the point he was trying to make.

Raven whispered her mantra as the rage she had consumed tried to surface. "I was only doing what was best for y- the team!" She hissed while crossing her arms, forcing her body language away from him.

"Were you!?" Beast Boy asked, fuming. Things were escalating rather quickly, but they usually did when they were together.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She turned and got closer to his face, pointing a finger at his chest. "Did you want to turn into a hulking monster and risk hurting yourself, if not other people? To not be in control?!"

Beast Boy grabbed her hand that had been closing in on his chest. She tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"I MEAN-!" Beast Boy yelled. He noted how close she was to him and let go of her hand, letting her scoot back a few inches. "Was that the only reason you did it? Because it was best for the team? Or because…" Beast Boy said gently, fading off. He looked to the side and figured she could infer what he was trying to say.

"Spit it out Beast Boy." Raven rolled her eyes, clearly not getting the significance of what he was saying.

"Or did that frog spell really work!? Do you like me Raven? Because I like you!" Beast Boy took a breath and searched her face. Her mouth was ajar, eyes wide in confusion. He hadn't planned on confessing today, but it was as good a time as any- right?

Raven was about to speak, but he couldn't bear to hear the words that were going to come out her mouth, so he began to talk once again. "I do Raven. So much. If you really did it because I'm your teammate and it was best for the team then- I understand. But if there's also some part of you that still-" Beast Boy reached down and grabbed her hands. " _Feels_ something for me then- I want to know. I need to know Rae."

Beast Boy looked at her with large, vulnerable emeralds. He could see in her eyes that some part of her was breaking.

"What would you do- if I did like you?" Raven requested quietly. Beast Boy grinned and held her hands tighter, pulling them closer to his body. "Then I guess I'd have to take you out." He grinned. When she only looked down, he continued.

"Aaand I'd probably have to learn how to meditate so I could spend more time with you. And I know you love to travel and learn knew languages, so I'd learn another language that you can speak. Just so we could talk while other people were in the room- ya know? And we'd go on vacation together at least once every few months since you could just open a portal to anywhere."

Raven was smirking now.

"You've thought about this, huh?" Raven asked.

"How could I not?" He laughed. "I've also thought about other things. Like- We'd have to hold hands more, definitely." He let go of her hands and pushed his hip close to her own. Then he grabbed her hand again and smiled while interlocking their fingers. Raven looked away once again and Beast Boy found it utterly precious.

"Aaaand, we'd definitely have to hug more."

"Definitely?" Raven asked sarcastically with another eye roll.

Beast Boy let go of her hand and placed an arm around her shoulder while gliding the other hand around her torso. He positioned her body toward him and felt her fingertips delicately touch his sides.

"Definitely." He responded.

"What else?" She whispered near his neck.

Beast Boy let go of Raven reluctantly as his insides stirred with excitement. He pressed a finger to his chin.

"Wellll, I'd have to kiss you more. Like, A LOT." Beast Boy smiled. He debated on whether kissing her was going too far. But as he read her face, she seemed- amused? She wasn't quite smiling, but she wasn't saying no. He inwardly shrugged and leaned his arm on the back of the couch. Beast Boy moved forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. And then he kissed her again on the cheek for good measure. He pulled back and let out a sigh. He had to have been right. The spell must've not work- Raven still liked him.

He smiled.

"And-" He started, jumping off of the couch. He offered a hand to Raven, which she took, and stood in the living room with him. He looked into her eyes with a grin that he couldn't wipe off of his face. She smirked in a very small way.

"We'd both have to kiss each other more." His eyes became lidded as he looked down at her lips.

"How much more?" She murmured through her smirk.

"More than we fight." He grinned. She mirrored his expression. He looked over her face and looped his arms around her waist. "More than you think." He laughed. Raven was always thinking way too much. "And more than I talk." He grinned, moving in to angle his face against hers. His lips inched hesitantly toward hers.

"That would be nice-" Raven whispered. And then, a centimeter or so from her lips, felt himself being pushed back. "But you didn't ask me what I'd do."

Beast Boy glanced back up from her lips. It took a moment for his brain to catch up with what she'd said. His heart pounded into his ears. "W- What do you mean?" Beast Boy cocked his head to the side, keeping his arms around her middle.

"I mean, what I would do if I liked you."

He gulped. Here we go. "A-And what would you do- if you liked me?"

She glanced aside. "I would- probably be really upset at first. Not because you're a bad person, but because I don't enjoy… vulnerability." She murmured. Beast Boy felt her try to pry his arms off of her, but he held tight. His mouth felt dry.

"I would lose control every time you walked into a room. I would not be able to contact my emotions while I am tormented within my own mind. Meditation would be a third ring of hell." She said monotonously. Beast Boy's grip on her loosened. She looked him fearlessly in the eyes.

"I would struggle fighting crime because I'm both worried and focused on someone I can't stop thinking about. Someone that I can't stop dreaming about." Beast Boy watched her hand reach up and cup his face. He leaned into her palm subconsciously but let go of her body and let his hands fall to his sides. His ears fell as well, dejected.

"Beast Boy. It's nothing personal. But if I liked you- I would do everything I could to-" Raven's relatively blank expression changed to one of pain, though she looked as if she were really trying to conceal it. "Not like you." She finished. Beast Boy felt her hand fall from his cheek and watched her turn to leave the room. He was shocked. Angry. Pained. And more than anything, he felt like he had been hit in the stomach. He fixed his eyes on the floor and his vision blurred.

She got half way across the room before Beast Boy spoke up.

"Then do that for me." He said. Raven turned with a swish of her cloak in shock.

"What?" She rejoindered in bewilderment.

"Please Raven. Do that spell for me. So I don't have to feel this way anymore. So I can…" Beast Boy unfocused his eyes from the spot he had chosen on the floor and looked Raven in the eyes.

"… Move on too."

Raven's head moved in a shaking motion before her lips could work.

"Beast Boy, that spell turned me into a frog. Who knows what it would do to you?" Raven said plainly.

"But it worked, right?" He begged. He felt tears edging his eyes and hoped that Raven wasn't seeing this- though he was about 100% sure that she was. She grimaced as if she was feeling his pain in that moment.

"…Yes." Her voice shook.

"Then I don't care. Let's do it. I told you that you were taking away your own choice, but I understand why you did it now. Please Rae. I think about you all the time and it drives me crazy that you'll never-" He swallowed and saw Raven uncomfortably look away. "Just- please." He mumbled pathetically. She gave a broken sigh.

"Fine. But Beast Boy, whether this works or not, just know that I didn't do this… intentionally. This is just the way that things are. My powers limit my bodily self. Even if I wanted that with you at some point…" She glanced at his eyes to see if he was getting it. All she saw was a tear finally racing down his cheek.

He wiped it away quickly.

"I get it Rae. You don't want that with me and I- I get it. Please, just take the desire away- as a friend." He pleaded. Not only did he want the pain to go away, but he knew the Beast could use his pain as yet another doorway into his escape. Beast Boy could not let that happen. If Beast Boy couldn't be with Raven, he couldn't let not being with her destroy him.

She was barely able to look into his eyes.

"… Okay."

… _CINDERELLA: PART ONE…_

Beast Boy had followed Raven into her room and sat on the floor with her. She took out a bowl and began to float around the room, gathering ingredients.

"So, you turned into a frog because of my DNA right?" He asked while leaning his back against the lowest most level of one of her bookshelves and running a finger along the spine of a publication. She sighed and nodded before delicately setting the bowl of magic items on the floor. Not without pulling out a piece of her hair and dropping it into the bowl, of course.

"That probably means nothing will happen to me."

Raven didn't look so sure, but she couldn't stand to see him like this, so- sad. It wasn't him. It wasn't the Beast Boy that she knew. She reached out and grabbed his hands. He let out a breath at the bittersweet feelings burgeoning in his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

He nodded reassuringly.

Raven nodded back, hesitating before she spoke the ancient words. Beast Boy bowed his head as Raven spoked the mantra. Her voice was like soft tones of fine silver to his ears until suddenly- it wasn't. At the end of the mantra, he looked up to meet her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked tentatively.

"I- I don't know." Beast Boy stood up and stumbled a couple of paces to Raven's bed. Raven quickly stood to follow him. She grabbed his arm to help him steady as he plopped down on her bed. He glanced down at her arm and smiled.

"Hey- I don't feel anything! Dude, this is awesome!" He smiled. Raven smiled slightly, and Beast Boy sensed a hint of sadness from her but did his best to ignore it. He coughed.

"Right. So- um, thanks." He grinned, trying to stand up. For some reason he felt- uneasy. Dark. He fell right back onto the bed. Raven's eyes widened, and she forced him to stay seated with her arms.

"What's wrong? Should we reverse the spell?" Raven asked frantically.

Beast Boy's stomach churned at the thought of reversing the spell and having to deal with the pain all over again. He grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"No. I'm okay. I'm just not used to this magic stuff." Beast Boy stated with a laugh. Raven didn't seem totally convinced but sat on the bed next to him and waited until he felt ready to stand up.

Raven watched him stand up on his own. He was unsteady, but walking. She watched him walk toward the door with self-pity in her eyes. He had moved on. Now, it was her turn. She stared at his form make it's way to the hall, but suddenly his body was no longer standing straight. He fell to the side, grabbing the bookshelf near him for support. Raven stood up immediately and rushed to him. She threw her arms under his own from behind as he fell limply into her arms. Raven's breathing sped up.

Her mind was screaming. Was he okay? Was he okay?! Please let him be okay!

She lay him on his back and looked down. He was still breathing. Thank Azar! She began to examine the rest of his body magically. He was intact except- oh no. As Raven ran a hand above his body to confirm her suspicions, she wanted to cry. He was still here. However, his soul-self had left his body. Where would it have gone? What would it have done?

She tried to bring to mind all the knowledge she had on soul-selves. They don't just leave the body, they have to _go_ somewhere. She glanced over to the bookshelf as she began to piece things together. Side effects. This must've been a side effect of the potion. She knew she shouldn't have done this!

She just hadn't wanted to see him in so much… pain.

So, as a side effect, Beast Boy now had the ability to release his soul-self, but no training. Where could it have gone? Raven spread her senses out. He wasn't anywhere within the tower. She glanced again at the bookshelf, remembering where he had placed his hand for balance. Which book had he touched?

She stood and stepped over him, her whole body shaking. She knew she was working on a schedule. A soul-self could only be separated for so long from a human. He had touched the fourth shelf up. The very middle would make it- Oh. As if things couldn't possibly get worse. Raven groaned and rubbed her temples. She looked over the book once again to make sure she wasn't crazy. She just couldn't believe what it said.

'Experiencing Time Travel: For Beginners'

Raven took the book off the shelf in shame. She had to fix this.

… _CINDERELLA: PART ONE…_

Beast Boy leaned on the shelf and the world began to change to verdant colors. Everything went black and then- he was back in Titans Tower. He was no longer in Raven's bedroom but laying on the ground in Meeting Room. Beast Boy scratched his head and groaned before finally sitting up and looking around. The Meeting Room looked- different.

The super computer looked a little more, well, super. The kitchen was more intricate, the dinning room table was huge. The glass windows were more sizeable than before and more reflective. That was when Beast Boy glanced into the glass. He saw himself. But he was- glitching out? He looked like a retro videogame version of himself. Beast boy looked down and noticed his body was see through. He looked like a crappy hologram.

He then ran his right hand over his stomach and felt nothing. He pressed harder and saw his hand go through his entire body. He let out a girly scream as he realized that he was intangible. What did that mean? What did Raven's spell do to him?

Beast Boy scrambled off the floor. He looked at the couch and back at the TV. While the TV still had video game consoles on it, a couple of them were pink. The couch was a mess- piles of small trucks and barbie dolls amassed themselves all over the sitting area. This was not the Meeting Room that he knew.

Suddenly, he saw Robin enter the room while talking on his communicator. Beast Boy reached out a pointed finger to stop him but ceased as he realized this was not the Robin he knew. This Robin was taller and buffer with a new costume. Beast Boy remembered Starfire's trip into the future- Robin was called something else there. _'Nightwing.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Rob looked cool. Really cool.

Beast Boy tried to transform into a small animal but realized he couldn't morph. Stifling a scream, he took his chances and ran to hide behind the couch, peeking his eyes over to look at Nightwing who was now laboring over the dishes in the kitchen sink and talking angrily into the phone.

"… Listen Star, I don't care if they don't want to deal with star bolts every time he throws a temper tantrum. We certainly pay them enough to- yeah, yeah… Well at least he's not changing into animals and biting people like _someone's_ kid." Nightwing said, looking with distaste at a bite mark in the kitchen counter.

Beast Boy's breath caught. Rob and Star have a kid in the future? And was that his kid that they were talking about that changed into animals?! Oh, sweet!

The Meeting Room doors slid open once again. His mouth dropped at what he saw. It was himself, looking anywhere from twenty-five to thirty years old. Honestly, in his line of work, Beast Boy was just glad to find out that he lived that long. Not only that, but he had made a costume change and grown a few inches. Putting it delicately, he was… totally hot. At least _way_ hotter than what Starfire had described him as in the future. And he hadn't gone bald, which was a plus. More surprising than all of that- there was a wedding band around his older selves left ring finger.

The older him made eye contact with Nightwing and rolled his eyes while pointing toward his phone. Nightwing nodded in agreement as Starfire talked his ear off. Without looking back, the older him swiped aside some toys and flopped down onto the couch.

"… Babe, don't worry. I tucked her in, she's gonna be fine, it was just a hard day… I know… Well, we knew it was going to be hard for her with her powers." Beast Boy sat in shock behind the couch. Not only was he married, but he definitely had a super powered kid! It was a lot to take in.

"We'll just have to find a pre-school that accommodates- No, I know… I know. But we can't have her stay at the tower all day and night, that's no life for a kid her age, she needs to socialize… I wouldn't care if we had to commute… Well, Bumble Bee said there was a school for children just like her in Steel City, I'm sure her and Cy wouldn't mind keeping her for a few days a week and then… yeah, that's what she was saying. It's a lot of money, but I can sell my old comic books if I have to-"

"NO!" Beast Boy popped up from behind the couch. His older self jumped and accidentally threw the communicator in the air before morphing into a lion. He cocked his head with a look of realization and quickly morphed back into himself. Nightwing only raised his eyebrows and said his goodbye's to Starfire. Beast Boy's older self searched wildly for his communicator, not taking his eyes off of the young Beast Boy. He finally grabbed it off of the couch and brought it to his ear.

"Um- hey, an old friend is visiting- I gotta go. Yeah- okay, I'll see you in a bit. Don't forget to buy the pizza, tofu, and fruit with the- yeah. Okay, love you. Mhmm. Bye." He muttered into the phone.

He quickly closed his communicator and shoved it onto his belt.

"Uhh, sorry." Young Beast Boy scratched his head. "I heard you say that you were going to sell you're comic books and-" Understanding came over him once again.

"Hey- you can't sell your comic books, dude! How can you even call yourself Beast Boy?" Beast Boy berated. His older self raised his hands in defeat and Nightwing started laughing.

"But dude, I've got to! It's for my kid! And I don't go by Beast Boy anymore." His older self grinned.

"So what! Listen, I've never had a kid, but I'm sure their schooling isn't as important as issue 56 of- wait a second, what do you go by now?" Beast Boy cocked his head.

"Changeling." Changeling grinned, his lower tooth sticking out as always. Stars appeared in Beast Boy's eyes.

"Changeling? That's freaking awesome dude! This is wayyy better than when Star went to the future." Beast Boy said. He glanced over at Nightwing. "And dude, did you marry Star? Score. I always knew you guys would end up together." Beast Boy grinned and gave Nightwing a thumbs up. Nightwing grinned gently.

"If you think that's cool, you wouldn't believe who you married." Nightwing chuckled. Beast Boy cocked his head and looked back to his future self.

"Dude, who did you marry?" He asked. Changeling looked uneasily back at Nightwing.

"I- I don't think I should say. But trust me, you marry the right girl." He scratched the back of his head.

"So, I'm guessing you remember coming to the future- and that means that I get back to the past, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. I was actually expecting you, I just couldn't remember exactly when you-er- I, time travelled. And- Oh! Let me show you something before you have to go! Raven should be pulling you back to the past soon." Beast Boy looked up and nodded with a relieved grin. He would get to go back. Raven was amazing, as per usual.

Changeling relaxed back onto the couch and Nightwing settled behind the sink. It seemed as if Changeling had told Nightwing that his younger self would visit eventually, because he seemed unphased. Nightwing continued doing dishes, but not without giving Beast Boy a few more nostalgic glances.

Beast Boy cleared off the couch next to Changeling and fell back into it. "Sooo, what did you want to show me?"

Changeling's tongue was skimming the side of his mouth as he swiped through his communicator, making sure that Beast Boy couldn't see what he was doing. Beast Boy did his best to lean and peak over his shoulder, but Changeling moved so he wouldn't see.

"Aha! Here you go!" Changeling said proudly. He pushed the communicator into Beast Boy's face proudly. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at.

It was a picture of his older self with a bright grin, making bunny ears behind his daughters head. He was in cargo pants and a purple safari t-shirt. The little girl on his lap looked to be about four years old and had both of her arms in the air in excitement. She was laughing so hard that it was impossible to see her eye color, but her hair was a bright blonde. She wore small cargo shorts with tan boots and a purple t-shirt, just like her father. Both changeling and his daughter wore tan hats with another language on it.

"Hey- I recognize that. That's Afrikaans, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah." Changeling took back the communicator and looked at the picture lovingly. "We went to South Africa for a few days last month. Addi loved it."

"Addi?"

"Addison. Our daughter." Changeling grinned showing him the picture once again. Beast Boy nodded.

"She's beautiful. But why does she have blonde hair? And why isn't your wife in the picture?" Beast Boy tested.

" _Our_ wife," Changeling pointed out, "is taking the picture. She hates being in pictures. And as far as why her hair is blonde- well, I'll let you find that out." He winked. Beast Boy sat and thought for a few seconds before his eyes went wide. He leaned in slowly to whisper to Changeling.

"Is her hair blonde because-!? No way- Did we marry… Terra?" Beast Boy whispered to his older self. Changeling's face turned beet red.

Nightwing, who was still in the kitchen washing dishes burst into laughter. Changeling looked back at him with an irked expression.

"I- I'm sorry. Please- excuse me." Nightwing held a hand up, his shoulders shaking humorously as he began to exit the room. Changeling remained silent.

"No seriously, you guys continue." Nightwing laughed.

"No seriously. We'll wait." Changeling muttered. Nightwing let out another obnoxious burst of laughter as the Meeting room doors opened and closed behind him.

Changelings sensitive ears twitched as he heard Nightwing laugh down the hallway. Beast Boy looked up to him in confusion.

"Is that a… no?"

Changeling sighed.

"I really shouldn't say. But just- trust me." Changeling placed a hand over Beast Boy's shoulder. "You don't have to take away your emotions. Things _will_ work out how they're meant to. And even if you lose some comic books along the way-" Beast Boy grimaced and looked down to the ground. "It's definitely worth it."

Beast Boy took a deep breath. He slowly looked up. "Definitely?"

Changeling nodded in response. "Definitely."

Beast Boy gave his older self a small smile. Without warning, Beast Boy attempted to grab at his gut as he felt a tug.

"W- what's happening?" He ground out through the pulling feeling.

"Raven's bringing you back. Just- remember what I said." Changeling got a little bit closer and looked into his eyes meaningfully. "All of it."

Beast Boy cocked his head to the side and nodded.

And then he woke up.

"…st…y…"

Beast Boy wanted to let out a groan of confusion, but found it would be too much effort. He didn't want to open his eyes. Didn't want to move.

"B…st…oy…"

He knew he had to get up. No matter how sore he was. No matter how much he just wanted to take a nap. He had to get up.

"…Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy felt a thin hand pressing into and shaking his shoulders back and forth. His eyes fluttered open. He was staring at Raven's ceiling. She was knelt over him. She was… crying? Raven? Crying? What had happened? Was it the end of the world again?

"Rae." Was all he managed to say. Raven smiled through her tears.

"You're alive- oh my Azar- you're alive!" She cried. Something crashed into her wall but she didn't seem to care. Her arms folded on his chest as relief flooded her body.

Beast Boy took another moment before he did anything. "What's wrong?" He asked dumbly. He really couldn't say much more.

"You, you idiot!" She cried angrily, pressing her hand into his chest. "Your soul self was out of your body for too long- I thought- I thought you were gonna d…- and it was my fault and-"

Raven gulped down a sob as something else crashed across her room. Beast Boy realized that they were both lying on her bed as he felt the velvety sheets beneath him. He slowly pushed himself back into her pillows and elevated his head with a sigh. His head was spinning worse than the last time he'd gotten hit in the head while fighting Plasmus, and he was out for a full hour after that.

"Ugh…Sorry Rae- I didn't mean to… I mean… How did you get me back to my body?" He asked.

She looked to the side and crossed her arms while another tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "Does it matter?" She said.

Epiphany struck Beast Boy. His mouth opened slightly. "No way. Raven- did you-?"

She quickly turned toward him with red eyes. " _I did what was best for the team you idiot!"_ Her demonic side hissed. Beast Boy nodded before letting out a groan of pain. The pain wasn't subsiding by any means of the word.

Raven's face changed from a demonic one to one of pity. "Here…" She said quietly, grabbing the sides of his head. He looked up at her with thankful eyes. There they stayed for the next half hour, the feeling of Raven's hands healing him lulling him to sleep.

"Turn on your side." Raven's voice broke the silence.

"Huh?" He glanced up sleepily at her and she rolled her eyes. Instead of waiting for him to get it, she grabbed his far shoulder and turned him on his side, facing her. He groaned in pain from how sore he was, and felt bad because he knew it made her regret the action.

"Sorry." She said quietly, gently grabbing the back of his head. She began to heal it and ran her hand slowly up and down the nape of his neck to the top of his head. He sighed in relief.

"It's okay." He mumbled. They stayed like this for the next several minutes. That is, until Beast Boy was feeling well enough to keep his eyes open. Raven continued to cradle his head as he stared past her thighs and out her window. He only now realized it was raining outside. There was no thunder or lightning, just a calming rain. Beast Boy felt that sense of shelter. Not only because he was inside, but because he was with Raven.

The city was foggy in the distance. He wanted to get a closer look. He glanced over at Raven who was sitting Indian style on the bed and decided to take a chance, as he usually did. He reached out his arms and circled them around her hips. Using her as an anchor, he pulled his upper torso into her lap and rested his head on the pillow next her thigh. She stopped her healing. His arms remained around her hips as he watched the rain.

"Beast Boy-"

"Just this once Rae." There was a silence as Raven moved her hand back to his head.

"Fine. Just this once." She responded. Beast Boy smiled at this win and curled his arms even further around her waist.

"Thanks Rae."

"Don't push it." She sighed, continuing to heal him.

At some point, Beast Boy closed his eyes. He opened them what felt like a couple minutes after and saw the clouds had cleared up and that the sun was almost completely over the horizon. He blinked a couple times.

"Raven?"

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"7:00 o'clock."

There was a silence. Beast Boy hadn't realized how exhausted he was.

"The crime alarm didn't go off did it? How long have we been here?"

"Yes, the alarm went off. But your soul-self was gone for a while. You need to rest. I sent a message to Robin. We've been here for nine hours."

Beast Boy's heart rate sped up. He had been in Raven's room for nine hours?! But Raven continued to speak.

"I just-… Beast Boy, not many people without demonic or at least magical powers survive being separated from their body for so long. If something happened to you- or if you died and it was my fault I don't know- how I would live with myself." Raven whispered.

Beast Boy realized to his surprise that he was still in her lap and that his arm had gone numb- probably hours ago. He slowly and carefully undid his arm from around her waist and moved to lay faceup on the bed next to her. He realized that even those miniscule movements were exhausting him all over again. Blood rushed into his arm and he let out a groan of pain.

"What hurts?" Raven asked with concern as she leaned over him. He looked up and watched the veil of purple fall in front of her face. She brushed some hair back behind her ear so she could see better.

"Is 'everything' not specific enough?" He joked.

She deadpanned before moving her hands to heal his shoulders.

Another half hour passed and Beast Boy felt well enough to turn his head once again. He looked outside to see light pollution- and a few far away stars.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Beast Boy murmured.

"I wouldn't let you sleep on your own. Releasing your soul self is nothing to be messing around with."

Beast Boy did his best to nod.

"I'm going to go grab some tea. Do you feel hungry? Do you want water by chance?" She asked.

"Just water would be good."

Raven nodded and walked towards her door.

"And Raven."

She turned in the doorway.

"Thank you."

She gave a nod and turned into the hallway. Beast Boy stared up at the roof until she returned with her herbal tea and a glass of cold water. Beast Boy gulped it down faster than he had thought was humanly possible- but he was also the entire animal kingdom, so who could blame him?

Raven put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes after this display and went to get him three more tall glasses of water, which he again finished within an impossible amount of time. Raven sat on the bed and finished her tea before returning to grab another three glasses of water. While she did not vocally complain, Beast Boy could tell she was getting annoyed. Where was he putting all of this water?! That question was answered soon after he drank the next three glasses of water. They both were settling into bed, and while Raven helped Beast Boy take his shoes off, they both agreed he would sleep in his uniform. Raven did the same, but took off her cape and belt until she was just in her leotard. She slipped under the covers on the left side of the bed and looked out the window. She kept tabs on Beast Boy's condition by reading his emotions every half hour. Around 10:00 o'clock, she tuned in to find his emotions very panicky.

"What's wrong?" She sat up and turned to look at him.

"Can you help me up so I can, you know… Go?" He asked awkwardly.

Raven sighed, thankful it wasn't something serious.

"Yes." She replied. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her body as she stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. She would've used her magic, but trying to heal Beast Boy had drained her quite a bit. She leaned over him and grabbed his shoulders, gently helping him to a sitting position as he groaned. From there she sat on the bed with him and pulled his arm over her shoulders. And then they walked. She tried to not read his pain as Beast Boy groaned and moaned next to her.

"Do you need to stop?" She asked with pity.

"…No. It's okay." He replied.

"I don't mind."

"Raven, if we don't keep going, I'm not gonna make it."

"Fine."

It felt like it took forever for them to get to the door. Once the door slid open, she saw Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all standing with drained faces in the hallway. Raven smirked at what they probably just heard. Beast Boy clearly didn't care.

"Can you guys move? I have to-" Beast Boy grabbed his lower gut in pain. "-use the restroom."

The group of teens sighed as a chorus.

"Ohh, I understand now." Starfire sighed.

"Yep, me too." Robin said swiftly.

"Man, I thought B and Rae were actually-" Cyborg started.

Raven shot him a look from under Beast Boy's arm as they continued walking. After what felt like an eternity, Raven left him in the restroom to do his business and waited in the hall while pulling her hood over her face.

Suddenly, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin appeared in front of her again with curious eyes.

"What?" She hissed from under her hood.

"Umm, dear friend Raven, we could not help but notice how- _close_ you are becoming with friend Beast Boy." Starfire smiled.

"Yeah. Is there something we should know?" Robin asked.

"And is he- staying in your room tonight?" Cyborg interrogated.

Raven ground her teeth together, again trying to push down her anger.

"Beast Boy is in my room because his soul-self was separated from his body today due to a spell gone wrong, as I sent in a message to Robin. He is staying in my room for monitoring. As you can see he's very weak. And we are as close as we are meant to be at this point in time." She rejoindered.

"And do you all realize that it's almost 10:30 at night?" She asked. The three Titans sheepishly took a step back.

"Oh, I see…" Starfire acknowledged.

"Sorry Raven. We didn't mean to assume…" Robin began.

"Yeah. I guess it was a little much to think something was going on between you two. Sorry Rae." Cyborg apologized.

"It's fine. And it's Raven." The door next to her opened and Beast Boy leaned on the doorframe looking pale. Raven raced to his side and leaned him onto her body. The Titans remained quiet and watched. Raven took note of this and stared intimidatingly from under her hood as her and Beast Boy slowly started to make their way back to her room.

"Good. Night." She muttered. Everyone nodded and said their goodnights. Minutes seemed like hours until she and Beast Boy were back in her room.

"Sorry Rae." He murmured, looking like he was about to pass out.

"Don't talk." She muttered in reply. She had finally sat him on the bed and he immediately fell back, his feet hanging off the bed.

She sighed. He was way too weak to move. She pulled the covers of her bed back and gently raised his legs up and turned them onto the bed. Beast Boy groaned. Raven carefully covered his legs with her comforter. She lifted his head and put a pillow under it. He breathed shakily and sweat beads pushed down his face. She touched his face and was relieved to find that he did not have a fever. His body was most likely just stressed.

"Beast Boy."

"Hm?" He whispered quietly back to her.

"Can I get you just a little more water? I know you've had a lot but-… It would be good for you."

"Yeah."

And so Raven walked to the kitchen and grabbed three more glasses of water. She had carried the empty glasses with her and placed them in the sink, before filling the next three glasses and heading back to her room.

"Beast Boy."

There was no response.

"Beast Boy." She said again.

He turned his head towards her, his eyes still closed.

"You need to keep drinking water."

To her surprise, he grinned a little. "I thought I needed to rest."

"You need both." She sighed.

She lifted him up and brought the glass to his lips. His eyes opened in surprise, but quickly closed again from exhaustion. He took a few sips of the water and then groaned.

Raven wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad sign, seeming that he had already had quite a bit of water. Raven placed the cups next to him.

"Tell me if you need more." She murmured. He rejoindered with a moan that sounded like 'yes ma'am.'

Raven moved to the other side of the bed and pushed herself back under the covers but felt too awake- too worried- to sleep. She spent the next couple of hours meditating. Then she pulled her most recent book about Victorian warlocks from her nightstand. It was half past 1:00 in the morning. Raven sighed and was deep into her book before she finally fell asleep.

 _...Cinderella: Part One..._

Beast Boy groggily opened his eyes. Judging from the light purply sky it was somewhere between 5:00 and 6:00 in the early morning.

He glanced over to see Raven had fallen asleep with a book on her chest. She had dark bags under her eyes and looked exhausted. Beast Boy, having gotten a night's rest, fought through the pain and carefully reached over her. He grabbed the book off her chest and laid it on her night stand. Then he laid back down with a huff and attempted to fall back asleep.

The next time Beast Boy opened his eyes, the sun was shining brightly outside. It was half past noon. He was feeling better, and honestly, he could've gone for a snack. His eyes glanced left of himself and found that Raven had scooted closer to him than he expected. Not only that, but she was sitting up and reading her book.

"You're up." She stated without looking at him, flipping to the next page.

He smiled. "Nope." He joked lamely. He turned on his side and looked up at her. She set aside her book and placed a pillow on her lap.

"Come here." She stated.

Beast Boy blushed a bit, but obliged by groggily moving his head onto the pillow. Raven placed her hands along his spine and neck to begin more healing. He inadvertently purred with thanks.

Minutes passed before Beast Boy said something stupid again. Raven could hardly be surprised anymore.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"You kissed me to break the spell, didn't you?"

He smiled as no response came for the next several minutes.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Please." She muttered.

He chuckled.

"You know we probably should have documented last night." He pondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, continuing to stroke her hands up and down his spine. He heaved a breath and turned over slowly. She was about to protest, but his right hand moved towards her face.

Raven's breath caught in her throat as she looked in surprise at the green boy below her.

Beast Boy watched her eyes sparkle with curiosity as his fingers brushed her cheek and then moved multiple strands of purple hair behind her ear. He then spun the lock of hair around his index finger before Raven grabbed his hand with her own and pressed it back down to his side.

Beast Boy knew in that moment that the spell had been broken completely when Raven kissed him- not just the side effects.

Had she lied to him when he kissed her to break the same spell? Did she still feel something for him? What did that mean? As curious as he was- he didn't want to ruin this moment. Watching her eyes glisten in the sun and her pale skin be complemented by the light coming in from the window was intoxicating.

"I mean that we should've taken a picture- you know, to commemorate spending the night together. Just to keep the online BBRAE forums spicy." He laughed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't like being in pictures Beast Boy, you know that."

Beast Boy scrambled to sit up, working through the harsh discomfort. "That's right…" He murmured, staring into her eyes. She looked back at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He said. But he didn't stop staring at her. She expected him to lay back down, but when he didn't, she began to heal him again while he sat there staring at her. She kept the blush off of her cheeks. What the heck was he thinking about? Against her curiosity, she decided not to read his emotions.

Beast Boy's mouth remained ajar for the next several seconds.

'"Our _wife," Changeling pointed out, "is taking the picture. She hates being in pictures.'_

' _Just- remember what I said." Changeling got a little bit closer and looked into his eyes meaningfully. "All of it."'_

Beast Boy mused on this in his mind. He shouldn't get his hopes up. A lot of girls didn't like being in pictures.

He finally shut his mouth and laid back down in Raven's lap. He laid on his backside this time and guided her hands to his chest. She nodded, understanding that was where he was feeling the most pain. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Here they were lying on her bed, having a conversation without speaking. He knew that it didn't mean anything. But, just maybe…

If the shoe fits.

 _ **FIN~**_

Please review, favorite, and follow! Let me know how I'm doing, and thank you for reading! :)


	7. Closer

Answers to Reviews:

Eldritch Sardine: Thank you for the review, thought out and awesome! Here's that next chapter. 3

Malcolm7218: Thank you! Updated finally! :)

: Np mama lol, thank you for reading :)

Azarath Cat: I've missed your reviews in my life, thank you for you kindness 3

Magma Writes: Oooh, yay ideas! Thanks for reviewing, hope you're still reading :)

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: I know right? lol!

star31595: Thanks for the encouragement! 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorite's!

It's been a while! I've been sick and in the hospital for a long time, and while I am still sick & currently on a feeding tube, I'm safe and at home now. Thank you to anyone who messaged me and was concerned, it meant so much while I was staying in hospital. 3 How Beast Boy is feeling in this chapter is a bit how I've been feeling for a while! Wish I had Raven to help me out, lol. ?

So, I felt the need to explain **the last chapter** and **why** Cinderella is in several parts. ?

Cinderella is overdone. I had two separate ideas for it, & I didn't want to sacrifice one for the other, so I decided to do multiple chapters. The next Cinderella chapter will be more obviously the Cinderella story. The previous chapter was subtle and only used aspects of the story. The idea was that Beast Boy(prince) goes to the future(ball) and finds out he has a wife(Cinderella). But who is she? He's not told, only given a hint (similar to a dropped shoe). At the end, he finds that the shoe fits Raven, though in my version there is no guarantee that she is his future wife. I do understand where the confusion came in as a lot of it was symbolism and there was lots of subtext, it makes sense not to get it, and I apologize if it was long and somewhat unclear. ? I also used the previous chapter to set this chapter up. And the beginning bit about The Beast will come back into play. ? Anyways, I didn't want to sacrifice the sweet moments that I wanted them to have, so here's a quick chapter showing them getting closer! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Closer

After their healing session in the morning, Beast Boy felt well enough to attempt eating a snack. Raven accompanied him to the kitchen with significantly less trouble than the night before when she had helped him to the bathroom. He did not lean on her. Every now and then he would stumble and have to press a hand to her arm, but for the most part, he was feeling well enough to walk. Once they were in the kitchen he was feeling exhausted again. Raven sighed as if she had foreseen this happening. Beast Boy sat down painfully at the kitchen counter and nuzzled his head into the crook of his elbow. He took a few moments to recoup. Raven waited, standing in the kitchen. Once she felt his emotions settle, she pulled down her cape's hood.

"What do you want to eat Beast Boy?"

She was met with a labored shrug.

Did he just expect her to know what he wanted?

She fought her own frustration.

"Fine. I'll find you something to eat. Go lay down on the couch." She ordered. Beast Boy nodded into his arm and waited for almost a full minute before finding the strength to walk a few paces and lie down on the couch. Beast Boy was far too lightheaded to remember that Starfire was not the only horrible cook among the Teen Titans.

He heard something boiling and then smelt burning before Raven's shadow covered him. He sat up and saw that she had an angry hand plastered to her hip. She slammed a Gatorade and a vegan energy bar on the meeting room table before stomping back to the kitchen. Filled with curiosity, Beast Boy glanced over at the kitchen. Smoke was slowly filling the room and Raven was trying to put a stop to it. Beast Boy wasn't sure if he should laugh or help her, so he reached over to the table and opened his energy bar.

"Should I ask?" He inquired, taking his first bite of the bar.

Raven turned around with one of the most pissed looks he'd ever seen cross her face outside of battle. He immediately started choking on his energy bar, partly in laughter, partly in fear. She didn't bother to break apart her teeth as she explained.

"I. Tried. To. Make. Broth."

Beast Boy couldn't hold back his laughter. How does someone burn broth? He wanted to iterate as much but couldn't fight through his laughter. He leaned back on the couch and chuckled until he felt tears brimming his eyes.

Raven wanted to be angry at him for laughing, but she would be lying to say it wasn't at least a little funny. And it was nice to see him being an idiot again. Laughing again. Raven turned and poured the mass of black and yellow broth down the kitchen drain. This only seemed to make him laugh more. She used her dark entity to toss one of the couch pillows at him. She turned around, so he wouldn't see her smirking.

"Hey!" He yelled. She shrugged in response and nodded towards the Gatorade and energy bar she'd put in front of him.

"Is that enough food?" She asked.

Beast Boy shrugged and nodded slightly. "Do we have any fruit?" He asked. Raven opened the fridge and saw a ring of fruit with dipping caramel in the middle. She grabbed it, closed the fridge, and floated over to place it in front of Beast Boy.

"Sweet, thanks Rae." He grinned at her. She looked away rather quickly and pulled her hood back over her face before leaning back into the couch next to him.

"Welcome." She muttered.

"Soooo, you want to play video games or watch TV orrr-?" Beast Boy asked through bites.

Raven rolled her eyes. Why did he even bother to ask anymore?

"No Beast Boy, I'm not interested. That's not something I enjoy."

He simply nodded into his food as if that was the answer he expected.

"Worth a shot." He mumbled into his food. Another few minutes passed. Silence and the sound of Beast Boy's chewing filled the room, but neither of them seemed to mind.

The thing about not participating in many activities means that there is usually peace surrounding Raven. So, Beast Boy could get a break from his usual craziness and feel comfortable in the silence that ensconced Raven.

Beast Boy was very much the opposite. He couldn't even eat without bringing an exciting quality to the room. Raven often found it annoying, but it was also something that, when it was taken away for too long, she ended up missing.

"Can you heal me a little more?" Beast Boy asked from beside her. She glanced to the side and saw that his food was gone. He was looking lethargic all over again. She examined his face and saw that he looked like he was going to pass out.

She reached out her hands without thinking, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned his back toward her. He didn't protest as she laid him on his back and pressed the back of his head into her happened swiftly within a couple of seconds. They both looked a little surprised by her quick actions. Her dark eyes looked into his also disbelieving eyes for a few seconds too long.

Without words, she cleared her throat, forcing any blush from her face, and began healing his mind once again. One of her hands was placed under his chin, the other placed on top of his forehead. He looked away for a second as if he were contemplating what just happened but gave up and closed his eyes. It was almost 3:00pm in the afternoon when the crime alert went off. Beast Boy had fallen asleep in Raven's lap and he immediately tried to shoot off the couch.

Raven held him down with her magic. Though Raven was weak from healing him, he was weaker still. "Don't even try it." Raven said in monotone. Her magic held him down by the arms and while he struggled for but a moment, he quickly succumbed and fell back into her lap with a helpless groan.

"Rae, how long am I gonna be like this?" He complained.

"Until I say you can go on missions." She responded firmly.

"But you've been doing so much healing- why isn't it working?"

"It is, but I can only do so much at one time. Without my healing you'd probably would've been feeling how you did yesterday for a few weeks." She noted.

Beast Boy let a frustrated breath out and calmed himself down. "… Thank you Raven."

"Mhm." She replied.

He suddenly turned in her lap towards her stomach and looked her in the eyes.

"We should do something you like to do Raven." He said with a straight face.

"Like what?" She raised a brow. She wasn't one to enjoy 'communal' activities.

"We could read together." He suggested, running his hand through his hair and accidentally skimming his hand over her thigh. Her cheeks flamed and she didn't think about it as her arms flailed forward and pushed him onto the floor.

"OW." He stated from the ground.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled, jumping off the couch. "Are you-?" She leaned down and turned him over, bringing him into her arms. She searched his face as a big grin passed over it and he started laughing. She let him fall back to the floor and he complained again.

"Stay here, idiot." She muttered after helping him back onto the couch. He gave a tired grin and succumbed to the couch cushions. Raven returned with a blanket and a fiction book she had read several times about an alternate world of dragons and knights. While it reminded her of Malchior, she thought it was something that Beast Boy might be able to find an interest in. The book was only a couple hundred pages long. Raven, being the ardent reader she was, could finish the book within an hour, a couple if she was feeling distracted. Azar only knows how long it would take Beast Boy to read it.

Beast Boy was in the same place that she'd left him, looking a little more tired than before. He offered a weak grin to her as she entered the room. She sat down next to him. Beast Boy was criss cross apple sauce on the couch a few inches from Raven who tossed the blanket at him and curled her knees to her chest. She rested her chin against her legs and handed her book to Beast Boy without making eye contact.

He tentatively took the book from her hands and observed the cover. A dragon was sending a pillar of burning flame towards a castle. Beast Boy cocked his head at the sight and opened the book to the first page.

"The Dragon's K-night." Beast Boy began.

"It's pronounced knight. The 'K' is silent." Raven pushed back her hood and looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Oh. Knight. Sorry." Beast Boy corrected with quite a bit of blush on his cheeks. He knew this would be embarrassing. He cleared his throat and moved to the first sentence.

"The underbrush scrapped-"

"Scraped." Raven corrected.

"Right." He coughed awkwardly. "scraped."

The first page continued like this and took almost fifteen minutes to get through. Raven felt more aggravated than if she had played video games with the boy. To her surprise, she finally heard the first page turn and heard herself release an unintentional sigh. Beast Boy's blush deepened.

"Uh- sorry. I don't know if I ever told you but- I- I didn't get much schooling as a kid. After my parents died, that was pretty much it for me." He said. He didn't talk about his past very often.

"Oh. I didn't know." Raven said briefly. She looked up at his eyes. "And you still wanted to read together?" She asked.

He shrugged in response. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. You could've just said so. We could've done something else." She stated, attempting to take the book out of his hand. He immediately pulled back and raised the book over his head, groaning from the pain and effort it took to raise his hand. Raven sat back down and crossed her arms, not wanting him to exert himself.

"I wanted to do something that-" Beast Boy looked to the side with a bit of blush on his cheek bones."You want to do, Rae."

Raven's face became red. She gave a labored, angry breath and used her magic to grab the book out of his hand and bring it into her fingers.

"Hey, that's not fair-!" Beast Boy started.

"I'll read to you Beast Boy. Books are more enjoyable when you don't struggle with every other word."

"Raven, you don't have to-"

"Beast Boy." She looked him right in the eye. "I enjoy reading."

He shut up and let Raven read the next page. And the one after that. Soon enough he wasn't positive how many pages had passed, just that he was listening to her silvery tones tell him an incredible story. Once Raven read the words "Chapter Four", Beast Boy lazily relaxed against her shoulder. She tensed and gave him a look, but reached her hand to cup the far side of his face.

Beast Boy was shocked at first, until he felt her healing powers going to work. He stifled a type of purr and decided to take his chances laying back in her lap. He laid facing away from her stomach, listening to her breathing lightly speed up as his head fell onto her thighs.

"Are you getting tired? Do you want me to stop?" She asked. It was 4:00pm now, the Teen Titans could be back for dinner at any point. Truthfully, neither of them paid much attention to the time. They would sense their comrades when the time came, and they were both enjoying the narrative. Beast Boy was enjoying hearing so much of Raven's voice, she was enjoying spending time with Beast Boy without him talking every other second. He pulled the blanket up to his neck and looked up at Raven briefly.

"Are you able to heal me while you read?" He inquired.

"I can try." She looked down at him and shrugged. He smiled at her and snuggled back into her thighs. She blushed, but it was accompanied with a grimace.

He was still recovering, so it was only logical that she could allow the physical contact while she tried to heal him. But at what point would she have to draw the line and tell him to stop? She shook away that thought as it would probably be a few more days until Beast Boy was fully healed.

"Yvette's love for the knight only grew as they sat around the fire in the damp cave…" Raven's hands brushed through Beast Boy's hair with a bluish glow.

Beast Boy purred as Raven's fingers brushed through his hair and eased the pain in his head once again. He was being soothed to sleep. He stared out the Meeting Room window and nestled further under his blanket. He felt like a child again, in the best possible way.

Raven continued to read and heal Beast Boy's mind. As soon as she realized Beast Boy's emotions went quiet and he was asleep, she stopped reading and continued healing him. Around 6:00pm she ceased the healing session and leaned back into the couch. Soon enough, the sleep she hadn't attained the night before caught up to her. If she just leaned back and closed her eyes for a short amount of time…

It was a hurdle to fight crime without Beast Boy and Raven. It took a while to put Doctor Light behind bars without Raven, and while they sat down at their favorite pizza place to eat, two seats felt empty. Cyborg was sure to buy an extra pizza for Raven and Beast Boy and threw it in the back of the T-car, but not before the group ran into Plasmus. Needless to say, the Teen Titans got back home pretty late.

"Should we check on our friends? Perhaps they have not eaten and would like some of the pizza?" Starfire asked Robin and Cyborg as they headed down the hall to the Meeting Room.

"I don't know Star, we should probably just put it in the fridge." Cyborg sighed. They had gotten back a lot later than they had expected.

"Yeah, you don't want to risk waking Raven up when it's not an emergency." Robin shuttered.

The group laughed tiredly. The Meeting Room doors opened. Robin and Starfire walked over to the fridge and Starfire placed the pizza's inside. Cyborg walked over to the couch, ready to wind down by playing some video games, when he saw Raven's head sticking over the couch.

What was she doing out here?

He rounded the corner of the couch and let out a small squeak that got Starfire and Robin's attention. Cyborg threw a hand over his mouth and pointed wildly at the couch. Robin and Starfire moved quickly and quietly to the center of the Meeting Room, unprepared for what they saw.

Raven had fallen asleep with her hand in Beast Boy's hair. Beast Boy head was nestled onto her thigh. They both were sleeping peacefully.

"TAKE. A. PICTURE." Robin whispered to Cyborg. Starfire giggled as quietly as possible.

"I knew it." Cyborg whispered while taking a picture with his eye.

"They're never gonna live this down." He laughed. The group decided to leave the two alone in the Meeting Room, but Cyborg stopped Robin and Starfire in the hall.

"If they ask who took it, Robin took the picture, okay?" Robin and Starfire only laughed in response. Starfire flew off quickly. Cyborg looked sincerely at Robin and after Starfire.

"Is that a yes? Come on y'all, they're already angry at me, and you TOLD me to take it!..."

The group ran down the hall, away from the Meeting Room.

And the two slept peacefully, under the quiet city lights, dwarfed by the moonlight that worked it's way through the large window before them.

 ** _FIN~_**

Please follow, review, and favorite! I count on your everyone's input. Thank you for all your support and love, sincerely. :) Lots of love to you all!


	8. Cinderella Part 2-1

Eldrich Sardine: Thank you! I'm glad to be back

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: Hope your surgery went well. It's been tough, but I'm working really hard to feel better.

Guest: So sweet! Hope you're reading more!

AzarathCat: Thank you, I will!

Author's Note: I'm back! Cinderella Part 2 is going to be an amusing ride I hope, so get ready! Also be ready for some, um, spicy content. I'm splitting up the chapter as per the advice of a reader who let me know my chapters are way too long. Also, I've accepted that I'm just writing a book about BBRAE, it's well over 90 pages now. If someone wants to hire me to write at DC Comics or something I'd be down, but I do not own Teen Titans. Enjoy! Let me know what you guys think!

Cinderella Part 2.1

The next morning Raven woke up sore and slipped out from under Beast Boy, uneasily hoping that the other Titans hadn't seen that display. She made herself some herbal tea and checked the fridge for Beast Boy. While there was almost nothing in there she could cook without burning, there was leftover pizza with both of their names on it- it was better than no breakfast at all. After her herbal tea and a piece of pizza, Raven checked on Beast Boy one more time before sitting in front of the windows and doing her meditation.

A few hours later, Beast Boy's emotions finally stirred. He wandered from the couch to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Raven was glad that he was able to walk around now. After Beast Boy reheated and ate his pizza-breakfast, Raven ceased her meditation. Her feet hit the floor of the Meeting Room and she turned to see Beast Boy relaxing into the couch.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Pretty good." He shrugged.

Raven smiled at this. He was healing quicker than she had thought.

"Then we won't have a healing session for at least a few hours. I need the rest." Beast Boy nodded in agreement before his face contorted into something uncomfortable.

"Also... The Hive prom." He said awkwardly, looking to the side.

Raven nodded. "Yeah. That."

She made her way to the couch and sat down next to Beast Boy delicately. He smiled invitingly.

"We need to help you act more modern. At least, for a little bit. We can go dress shopping after I'm feeling a little better. But first, we can start with…" Beast Boy trailed off as he looked her up and down. Raven grimaced inwardly from the scrutiny.

"Let's start with your posture. You can't sit straight up like that Rae." He said pointedly. He leaned back into the couch and crossed a leg over another. "You gotta sit like you don't care what people think about you." He stated.

"I don't care what people think about me."

Beast Boy sat up after rolling his eyes. "Rae, whether that's true or not," He began, alluding that she _did_ care what people thought of her. "You can't complain about every bit of advice I give you. You _need_ this training to go on the mission." Raven gritted her teeth at his sound logic and leaned robotically back the couch. Beast Boy raised his eyebrows with surprise. He didn't know there was a wrong way to lean back into the couch, but Raven of all people had found it.

"Well… Good job." He gave a pity thumbs up and smiled. "Maybe stand up, and then flop back onto the couch. Just let your joints go loose." Beast Boy used himself as an example while he talked. He ended up with his elbow on the back of the couch, his foot crossed over onto his left knee. Raven simply nodded, stood up, and fell back onto the couch. Watching the display was… well, it was almost unwatchable.

"Okay, let's try something else that'll help you loosen up. The H.I.V.E. is all uppity, so I bet you they do ballroom dancing. I'll teach you modern dances, but you gotta be ready for either of them, so..." Beast Boy said, standing up and reaching a hand toward Raven.

"You know how to ballroom dance?" She asked, stalling time before she had to take his hand. Beast Boy let his hand fall to his side.

"The Doom Patrol- or really Rita, Larry, and Cliff- were always worried what the world thought about them. I mean, I was worried about it too, but-… anyways, we went to a lot more functions on our spare time for the press because they didn't want to be outcasts."

Ugh. Why did he have to say that? He was just so sincere.

"Alright. Let's start with Ballroom dancing first." Raven said reluctantly. She started to question why she had done this in the first place but eschewed the thought. Beast Boy reached out his hand invitingly once again and Raven took it in her own hesitantly. He let go of her hand and they stood face to face in the meeting room in front of the large window.

"Now you just put your hands on my shoulders and I put my hands on your hips." Beast Boy said. He knew better than to rush Raven and waited for her to place her hands before he moved his own. After a slight hesitation, she took a breath and pressed her hands onto his shoulders. Beast Boy did his best to keep the blush off his cheeks. Why did he have to feel this way? He just wanted to help her go on a mission- but he also wanted to dance with her.

Her cape was open enough for him to slip his hands in and place his hands on her hips. He gulped, trying to focus on the dangerous mission she would soon take on.

"What next?" Raven asked. He grinned, thankful she broke the silence. "We dance Rae. We'll just start with a square. You do a simple count with the motions and then I'll spin you and that's it. Sound good?" He asked as if she had another option. She gave a small nod and off they went. Beast Boy should've realized how much worse she would be at this than trying to sit.

"No, you count it Rae, it's just a simple square." Beast Boy said.

"I'm _trying_." She grumbled.

His hand's grip strengthened on her waist.

"One- two- three- ow!" He cried as Raven stomped on his toes.

"Sorry," Raven growled, her voice laced through with frustration.

"S'okay." He laughed it off. It really hadn't hurt that bad, but sometimes he needed to make a big deal out of small stuff to gain Raven's attention.

"Here, let's try something else." He said, stopping her poorly attempted motions and grabbing her attention. He separated from her for a moment. "Instead of moving to counts, just move with me." He was really just pleading with her at this point. She was so bad at dancing. So, so bad.

Though she tried to keep the redness off her cheeks, Raven blushed at his words. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think your issue is because you're thinking about the wrong thing. You're thinking about the steps instead of thinking about dancing. It's kind of like fighting control freak- you don't try to fight with his goons, you try to fight with him. So, don't dance with counts- dance with me."

Raven looked even more confused.

"Look, just-" Beast Boy started. He boldly grabbed her around the waist, more out of exasperation than much else. He quickly brought his left hand to hers and interlocked their fingers. He knew better than to push Raven- but even he had his limits. "Beast Boy-"

"Just hear me out, Rae. I'll still count, but try to _feel_ where I'll go."

Beast Boy began his count. Raven found that, after another few tries, she could actually tell where Beast Boy was going to move. They were still moving to a very slow tempo. While dancing was probably nothing that Raven would 'enjoy' per se, she was starting to get the hang of it.

"Rae." Beast Boy said softly into Raven's ear, stopping his count as they continued to dance. Raven forced her emotions to submit to her will. Part of her wanted to lean her head onto his shoulder.

"What?" She said blankly.

"What're we going to do to get back at Cy for the love potion?"Raven smirked and looked up into his eyes. "I never thought you'd ask."4

Beast Boy leaned back a bit to look Raven in the eye as they danced. He smiled. Of course, she had been brewing a plan in that beautifully-dark demoness mind of hers. She continued to smirk back, getting ready to speak.

"Well well well," A voice chimed from the doorway, followed by a yawn. "Look who's feeling better." Cy walked in, Robin following close behind. Raven threw Beast Boy away from her and pushed him across the room with a dark energy that made him scream with fear.

"You're both up late," Raven said placidly, though she was inwardly screaming. Both her and Beast Boy had extra senses. Why hadn't they heard them coming?

"Didn't want to disturb the happy couple." Cyborg teased.

Oh no. They had seen them sleeping on the couch. Of course, they would misunderstand.

"Idiots." She muttered, taking her leave from the room. She did a quick double take to make sure Beast Boy was okay. He was still healing, and he didn't really deserve that blast of power, but she saw him walking across the room to the boys. She turned, swiftly walking out of the meeting room door.

Beast Boy pressed a hand to his forehead in an attempt to stop his eyes from spinning. "Woah." He muttered when the world finally settled in his view. Cyborg and Robin were looking at him knowingly- but it must've been something that he himself didn't know.

"What?" He inquired dully, walking back over to the couch and huffing as he relaxed back into the cushions.

"'What?'" Robin mocked with a laugh.

"Alright B," Cyborg sat next to his green best friend with an arm over his shoulder. "What's going on with you and Rae?"

Beast Boy threw his head back with a large sigh. Robin listened from the kitchen while preparing his own breakfast.

"Nothing, I guess. She already told me that if she liked me- she wouldn't like me." He shrugged. "It hurt but at least I know. I mean she told me straight out so- I should be able to stop crushing on her right?" Beast Boy crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling with thin, angry lips. His face scrunched into a scowl and his index fingers tapped contemplatively on his biceps.

Cyborg read all of this body language. "But?"

"But…" Beast Boy trailed, trying to find the words that would taste right in his mouth, the words to describe what he felt for the mysterious girl. "It's hard to move on because everyone after her won't measure up. They might get close, but they aren't- Raven, I guess."

"Well, not every girl can be Raven, B. You're just going to have to deal with that." Cyborg attempted to console Beast Boy's emotions.

"You don't get it, Cy. It's like- she's dark and mysterious and funny in ways that I never am, but I love it. And every time I totally suck at something- she's good at it. It's like…"

"She completes you?" Cyborg teased with a smile.

"Ha. Ha." Beast Boy responded with an eye roll.

"Listen, I know you like Rae. But if you keep thinking about her rejecting you, you're going to drive yourself crazy. The best thing you can do right now?" Cyborg asked rhetorically. Beast Boy's ear's pricked. "Respect what she wants. If she doesn't want to be with you, don't try to pressure her. Time and another girl will help you move on. But just respecting what she asks of you? That's-" Cyborg stood up and gave his friend a hair ruffle before walking toward the kitchen. "What love is."

Beast Boy ran his hands through his hair to fix it, and then crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ceiling. ' _That's what love is.'_ He already knew he loved Raven. Not in a romantic way. Not in the, 'I love you and want to be with you for the rest of our lives' kind of way. To Beast Boy, it was already a given that Raven would be with him the rest of his life. She would be a constant that was always there because he had chosen her and the team as a family. It wouldn't be a holiday or birthday without them.

So, of course, he loved Raven. And now, he would do what she asked. Move on.

 _Cinderella: Part 2.1_

The afternoon passed in a blur. Beast Boy held out on going to Raven's door and asking for a healing session. After several hours of playing video games and snacking, Beast Boy grabbed "The Dragon's Knight" off of the meeting room table and started to wander back to Raven's room. He made sure that no one followed him, as the team had been invasive lately. He just wanted to be around Raven without intrusive looks and eyebrow raises.

After pacing outside of her door for a good five minutes, Beast Boy finally knocked. The door creaked open slowly and Raven stood with her hood covering her face, as per usual.

"What?" Her face was hardly visible, eyes hidden beneath her hood. He only saw her lips moving delicately at the moment she spoke.

Beast Boy grinned. "I was wondering if you felt up to reading. Or working on the H.I.V.E mission. Or healing me…" As he listed these, he was surprised at how many things were building up that they could do together. As friends of course, but still together. They had personal and work goals together. It was a good feeling, for him at least.

Raven sighed indifferently. "I'll heal you and read. When you're feeling better, we'll work on the mission." She stated. Beast Boy almost had to read her lips while his heart pounded in his ears.

 _Chill out, chill out, chill out._

He begged his body to stay calm. He also felt The Beast within stir slightly. Was it enough to tell Robin and Cy? No. Not quite. But his emotions were egging The Beast on- was it jealousy? No… Just longing. Nothing to worry about. Now that he had come to terms with the fact that he couldn't have her, his body was longing to see her, be with her, have her run her hands through his hair. This was not the plan.

Raven's door opened a little wider to allow him in. It was strange to him that now it was relatively normal to be in her room when before it had been the greatest atrocity in the tower. He stepped carefully into her bedroom and sat on the side of the bed he had slept on when his soul had returned from exiting his body.

Raven eyed him suspiciously. He looked comfortable in her room. More comfortable than she wanted. But he was still healing, she excused.

Beast Boy watched as Raven sat on her side of the bed and Beast Boy handed her the book. He quickly glanced at her body. Her leotard was tight as ever, blue cape discarded onto a bedpost. Her thighs flattened out on the bed. But more than anything, Beast Boy quickly looked at her face. Deep eyes, swirling with emotion she never dared to show, dark violet hair that was usually hidden. Her lips were-

Her lips were dark against her skin. A dark gray. Not the usual reddish pink lips that fit onto the female race, the girls he usually went for. But they looked soft. Beast Boy remembered what they felt like on the night of the party. Or the short moment when he had kissed her after she turned back from a frog. What they tasted like. It wasn't sweet. She hadn't worn lipgloss or candy lipstick. It was just her skin. She tasted like what he imagined a dark infamous drink would taste like. She tasted invigorating, dangerous. She tasted like Raven. And the taste had stuck for a day or two after. And he wanted it to stick again.

Raven raised an eyebrow toward Beast Boy, who was stuck in thought, staring at her face. She controlled her blush as she rolled her eyes. Maybe the bed was too intimate. Maybe he was thinking about things that she was also thinking about when they both didn't want to be thinking about-

"We should sit on the floor." The two said in unison. This took them both by surprise and Beast Boy began to laugh loudly while Raven smiled wide. So, Beast Boy hopped off the bed as Raven did, and sat next to her while she held the book out. They leaned against the frame of the bed, facing the door. She freed her right hand and reached with her right hand over to her left shoulder where Beast Boy had laid his head. It was that, or he would be laying in her lap again. The healing process was, unfortunately for them, an intimate process.

Beast Boy waited with bated breath as he watched Raven's hand approach the left side of his face. Now that he couldn't have her, every touch was more intoxicating than the last. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should just leave and come back when the knot in his stomach dissolves and the pounding in his ears fades.

Suddenly Raven's hand was touching him. Delicately running her fingers over his cheek and then ears. Ruffling his hair gently as her magic went to work. Beast Boy felt the pounding move from his ears to his throat and chest as he leaned into her hand.

Raven blushed and cleared her throat to start reading. He must not have realized he was doing it. But when Raven listened closely she could hear his chest reverberating. He was lightly, like a small kitten, purring.

For the first few minutes, Beast Boy pretended to focus on the book. But when he was sure he was out of her line of sight, as her view was clearly on the page, he stared at her visage. Gorgeous. About an hour passed of this. Until finally Beast Boy leaned into her neck.

His lips delicately pressed under her ear as she continued to heal him. She didn't move. Did she not notice? He wanted her to notice. He bit lightly on her skin. He could sense her breathing move a bit faster as she read the words in the book, her hand still pressed on his cheek. He moved and kissed her ear. He finally turned her face toward him using his index finger. She was surprised, his eyes were lidded. He wanted to go for it. To lean in and press his lips over hers and feel the soft skin give way. He wanted to kiss her forehead and her nose, and her shoulders. He wanted to kiss her whole body and hold her in his arms. He wanted her terribly.

"You're staring at my neck," Raven stated. Beast Boy's eyes widened. He _was_ staring at her neck. He was staring at the exact spot he was fantasizing about kissing and biting. He was thinking about turning her toward him and kissing every part of her skin-

"Sorry." He muttered, sitting up and looking away. He wondered if Raven had to speculate what he was thinking about. Probably not. They both remembered what they did to each other's necks and skin when they were engaged. How badly they wanted each other. It was building up in him now. So long without her- to _never_ have her- the thought was making him sick. He loved her. More than he had ever loved Terra. More than he loved the team. More than anything.

It wouldn't be a holiday or a birthday without the team. But without Raven? It wouldn't be a life.

Oh crap. Cy was right. He didn't just love Raven. He _loved_ Raven. And he would have to let her go. Forever. This was undoable. He wanted to rip his hair out. Not seeing her, not loving her, not being beside her when they're old? Or worse, another man being beside her when they're old? There was no way. And so, Beast Boy did something he would've never _ever_ done. Not in a million years. But he was getting to himself. He needed her to be in his life, and she wanted him to feel the same.

Cy said love was about respecting the other person. He respected her. Unbelievably. But he was about to ignore the only real advice he had gotten from his friend.

"Raven." He said, turning back towards her. Raven turned toward him quickly. She saw something in his eyes. They were wide and- caring. "When we're old- are you still gonna be there?"

Raven saw concern written over his face. She knew this was important to him. "I don't know Beast Boy. But I hope so. I hope we're all there at the end."

And then times moved in slow motion. It was strange to say the least. Raven felt Beast Boy's arm reach out and hold the back of her head. She watched Beast Boy's face get close. Beast Boy watched Raven's face get close. And then there was so much more closeness to get. Beast Boy did what he wanted to so desperately. He kissed her lips.

Raven's mind went blank. Her emotions must've overcome her, because the next thing she knew, she was pressing back. She was pushing forward. He was giving in as she pushed her hands on his chest until he was laying on his back. His body was between her hips, her tongue reaching toward his now.

Beast Boy thought about dying right then and there. The ultimate peak of happiness. He couldn't think. Couldn't hear. Couldn't breathe. Oh my Disney, he seriously couldn't breathe. Raven lifted her mouth from his lips to catch some air, and he did the same.

The silence was filled with their heavy breathing. The next second their mouths were back on eachother, tongues and breath mixing. And then Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, with Raven still on top of him. While kissing, he slowly and carefully turned her. She let out a frustrated noise and batted his right hand from her hair. He must've pulled on it.

"Sawy." He mumbled against her. She nodded slightly and said "Swrtmmhmhmm". He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he figured she'd forgiven him by the way she carefully bit his lip after. He finally pressed her against the floor. And then he backed up and looked down at her precious face. She was breathing hard with flushed cheeks, mouth open. Her lips were a bit swollen. He had never felt happier in his life.

And he finally did it. He leaned down and turned, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck as he bit a piece of skin under her ear and sucked the same space. She suppressed the urge to bite back by running her nails across his back. He growled quietly into her neck and ran his teeth and fangs slightly down it until he reached the top of her leotard. And then he kissed and sucked his way back to her lips. Finally, he lowered his body. His chest on her chest. His inner legs around her outer legs. His thumb drawing circles on her cheek and best of all, his lips to hers. He leaned back for a moment to allow them both some breath and then leaned forward against to kiss her cheeks and forehead.

"You drive me crazy." He breathed. She breathed hard, and using a bit of black energy, forced Beast Boy onto his back. He was winded as he realized she was still between his legs, chest still pressing, face to face. And then he felt her kissing his ears and biting his neck and sucking the skin and scratching his chest as if to say, " _you drive me crazier."_

Beast Boy was trying not to make noises. Trying not to breathe intoxicatingly loud, to push her and ask for more. He didn't want to push her. He stared up at her roof. He tried, he really did. But the Beast wasn't the silent type. And honestly, neither was he. A growl rose up from his chest. He held Raven's waist and pulled her further against him.

The next moment she was reaching to the hem of his shirt which was hidden under his belt. She pushed it up and he obliged by lifting his arms above his head. "Raven-" He breathed. He could imagine that he looked similar to what she did. Hair a mess, lips puffy, red cheeks. She rubbed her hands across his muscled chest once his shirt was off. There was a small scar from where she had bitten him a little too hard, but most markings from their last make out session were gone.

"You don't have to hold back." He said. He could tell Raven was smiling. Her face was nearly normal, almost pretending to not have heard him. But he could see in her eyes. She was excited. They were having fun together.

Beast Boy's legs flexed and mouth hissed as Raven kissed lightly and then bit his collar bone. Finally. This again. Raven moved her hands to play with his chest and sides as the demon within her told her just what actions to take. Where to kiss. Where to suck. Where to bite.

Beast Boy was floundering mentally, squirming physically. He wanted this. So bad. But he didn't want to ruin it by doing too much too soon. That part of his brain was minuscule compared to the things she was- _Beast Boy groaned, letting out shuttered breaths as Raven licked and kissed_ \- doing to him.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered into his neck. He shifted slightly in anticipation of what she would say.

"We should talk about this when we get back." His head was swirling as Raven began to get off of him. And all he wanted was to pull her back down and kiss her neck and legs and curse it all if he didn't want to kiss her chest too. He wanted to kiss every last part of her body. "Back from where?" He murmured, reaching for his shirt with a spinning head. It would be a couple minutes before he was able to stand up.

She looked at him curiously. She was sure she hadn't put a spell on him.

And then it clicked for Beast Boy. The Tower's alarm echoed in his ears. The flashing red lights. All he had been able to see for the last half hour of making out was her. Just her. "Oh. Right." He said, rushing to pull his shirt over his head and fix his hair.

And then they both rushed out the door.

Please leave a review, follow, and favorite to let me know how I'm doing! Come back to find out what'll happen next! :)


End file.
